Hi, I'm Your Killer
by Constantinest
Summary: Draco Malfoy seorang pria terhormat, kaya raya dan sempurna fisiknya tapi dibalik wajah tampannya, ia bisa menjadi seorang Malaikat sekaligus iblis kejam sekalipun/"Hermione Granger, adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran dan kekasihnya sudah kubunuh, bukankah ini menarik?"/"Kalau ia ingat kembali siapa dirinya, bukankah kau mengembalikan sang iblis?"( DISCONTINUED )
1. Chapter 1 - Prolog

Mata kelabunya menatap tajam pada seorang pria yang sedang memohon belas kasihannya. Namun dibalik matanya tak nyeritkan sedikitpun rasa iba akan apa yang dilihatnya.

Harus diketahui bahwa dirinya sangat menyukai setiap ekspresi ketakutan yang dimiliki manusia dan itu kebiasaan aneh itu sudah ia miliki sejak ia masih kecil.

**...**

**Hi, I'm Your Killer**

**Costantin Clues**

**Rated T semi M.**

**J.K Rowling**

**Warning**

**Don't Like don't read**

**...**

"Maafkan saya Mr. Malfoy, saya benar-benar minta maaf. Saya berjanji tak akan berkhianat kepada anda." Suaranya begitu parau, seolah tak ada air ludah yang mengalir dari tenggorokannya. Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari kepala pria setengah baya itu. Kedua tangannya di tahan oleh tangan milik dua orang berbadan besar yang mengenakan pakaian setelas jas gelap.

"Ah, Aku tak menyangka bahwa FBI yang menemukan tikus kecil ini. Bahkan kurasa aku sedikit meremehkanmu, sampai-sampai aku menyuruh anjing besar kesayanganku untuk mencarimu dan kini kau memohon belas kasihan dariku? Hah! Ini lucu, sangat lucu, hahaha!" ucapnya dengan suara nyaring.

"Maafkan saya Mr. Malfoy, saya mohon pengampunan anda."

"Pengampunan? Pengampunan? Oh ya, jika aku orang baik aku seharusnya memberikan pengampunan untukmu bukan?" ucap Draco berdiri dari sofa mewah miliknya, berjalan dengan gaya dramatis, seolah menimang-nimang apakah ia akan melepaskan tikus kecil yang membuatnya kehilangan harta kekayaannya 1,5 %.

"Baik. Akan kuberi pengampunan, dalam 3 menit jika kau bisa keluar dari sini kau bebas. Tapi jika tidak kau akan tewas dengan pistol kesayanganku ini," ucap Draco sembari mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dengan ukiran emas yang sangat indah dari laci meja kerjanya. Ia mengulus ujung pistol itu dengan kain sutra berwarna merah.

"Lepaskan dia," ucap Draco kemudian. Dengan cepat pria itu segera berlari menuju pintu depan namun sebelum ia dapat meraih pintu keluar itu tetapi tubuhnya sudah ambruk duluan bersamaan dengan suara tembakan.

Aroma bubuk mesiu dan darah yang keluar dari mayat itu menyeruak dengan cepat.

Draco sangat menyukainya, "Bukankah ini menarik? Sang penghianat itu akhirnya mati juga? Kau yang berurusan denganku bukankah ini adalah ganjarannya?" ucap Draco memasukan kembali pistolnya ke laci mejanya.

"Bersihkan mayatnya, kau tahu kalian hebat dalam hal ini bukan? Jangan sampai tersebar atau akan kuperintahkan anjing lain milikku untuk membunuh kalian!" ucap Draco dengan nada sedikit senang.

Yah ia senang dengan semua hal yang kini diraihnya.

"Kalian bisa keluar sekarang tuan-tuan, panggil pembersih ruangan untuk membersihkan ruangan ini. Kau tahu aku kurang menyukai warna merah dan darah kotor itu mengotori karpet mahalku!" ucap Draco kembali duduk kembali di kursi megahnya.

"Baik Tuan," ucap salah satu pria itu dan keluar sambil mengendong mayat itu.

Draco duduk bersandar, ia melemaskan bahunya yang tegang dan mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya. Akhir-akhir ini, ia tak bisa tidur karena ia harus mencari tikus kecil yang sudah menyebapkan kerugian itu untuknya.

Tetapi ketukan di pintu membuatnya terjaga kembali.

Seorang pria berambut gelap dengan kulit putih pucat muncul dari balik pintu besar itu. Mata hijau botol yang terang itu menangkap sesosok pria yang sedang bersandar manja pada kursi kesukaannya.

"Dra, kau membunuh lagi?"

"Apakah kau berpikir aku menghabiskan peluru? Lagi pula aku bosan akhir-akhir ini dan kebetulan tikus itu sudah kutemukan. Kurasa eksekusi dengan cara menembakkan kepalanya adalah hukuman yang setimpal atas perbuatannya."

Pria yang mendengar ucapan itu hanya diam, menarik kursi dan duduk menatap pria dengan rambut pirang itu. "Bukankah tak ada artinya kita kehilangan 1,5% saham kita. Membunuhnya kurasa itu terlalu berlebihan,"

Draco terdiam, kemudian memejamkan matanya. "Aku bosan, dan itu caraku bersenang-senang. Aku merasa kau melemah Theodore. Oh, tidak!" ucapnya menutup matanya dengan telapak tangannya, "aku lupa bahwa kau sama seperti ayah. Lemah dan lunak!"

Theodore hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Draco, tentu kakaknya itu terlalu berlebihan dalam menghukum seseorang atau bahkan terlalu sadis untuk ukuran manusia.

Ia tahu bahwa Draco sangat menyukai setiap ekspresi ketakutan manusia, ketika ia melihat korbannya ketakutan itu adalah hiburan yang menarik untuknya. Walaupun jika manusia normal yang melihat itu tidak akan nyaman, namun tidak untuk Draco.

Terkadang ia menyadari bahwa kakaknya bukanlah manusia atau lebih tepatnya monster.

Namun Draco tak peduli akan ucapan Theodore, adik kandungnya sendiri.

"Apa kau sudah kemakam ayah hari ini?"

Draco masih memejamkan matanya dan terdiam.

Theodore tahu bahwa bertanya tentang ayahnya kepada kakaknya sama saja berbicara dengan patung.

Draco sangat membenci ayahnya, padahal ketika ia masih kecil ia sangat bangga kepada ayahnya. Kebencian itulah yang membuat ia menjadi seperti ini namun bukan seutuhnya yang menyebapkan Draco menjadi seperti ini, melainkan siksaan dari manusia rendah yang membuatnya seperti ini.

"Dra! Jawab pertanyaanku,"

"Bukankah kau sudah tahu Theodore? Aku tak tahu dimana makam ayah. Lagi pula buat apa aku pergi kesana? Tak ada yang menguntungan kalau aku kesana!"

"Bahkan ia sudah meninggalpun kau tak mau mengunjunginya?"

Draco sedikit tertawa ketika mendengar ucapan Theodore.

"Ah, Theo. Kau begitu manis ketika mengancam. Mau minum kopi?" tawarnya secara tiba-tiba. Draco berdiri dari kursinya dan menatap Theodore, "bagaimana kalau kita ke cafe terdekat? Kau tahu aku sedikit tergangu dengan warna merah itu. Aku tak menyukainya!" ucapnya dan berjalan dengan riang.

Theodore hanya diam dan mengikuti Draco keluar dari ruangannya.

Sebenarnya Theodore sudah tahu bahwa kakaknya itu sama sekali tak sudi menginjakkan kaki di atas makam ayahnya. Draco dan Theodore sama-sama seorang bangsawan yang terpandang, namun mereka lahir dari rahim yang berbeda. Mereka memiliki kekayaan yang melimpah, namun semuanya harus berhenti ketika ayahnya yang ditipu sehingga mereka tak mendapatkan kekayaan sedikitpun. Penderitaan itu belum berakhir, ayahnya memilih meninggal dari pada hidup miskin dan membunuh istrinya tepat di depan mata Draco kecil.

Draco yang semula dididik dengan gaya bangsawan yang seenaknya dan memiliki sifat egois, sangat membenci ayahnya yang menyebapkan mereka harus mengais sampah untuk makan. Draco yang akhirnya tumbuh besar dengan sifat kasar dunia menjadi sosok pria yang tegas dan dingin serta tak pandang bulu. Tak ada hukum yang mampu membuatnya khawatir karena semuanya ia kuasai. Ia memberikan dana kepada pemerintah, menyumbang berbagai kegiatan amal, para mafia dan FBI adalah anjing penjaganya yang paling patuh kepadanya.

Bukan cuma itu, Draco memiliki pasukan elit yang sangat patuh kepadanya atau ia lebih suka menyebutnya sebagai _Black Swans_.

Berbeda dengan Theodore, walaupun ia kesal dengan ayahnya namun ia tak membenci ayahnya dan mengunjungi makam ayahnya setiap Tahun, memberikan karangan bunga dan membersihkan makam kedua orang tuanya termasuk ibu dari Draco. Tetapi ia tak mewarisi sifat egois kakaknya, Theodore adalah pribadi yang kalem dan sangat bertolak belakang dengan kakaknya Draco. Namun Theodore sangat menghormati kakaknya dan memilih untuk mengalah dari pada berdebat dengan Draco.

Semua itu hanya dia lakukan karena ia takut jika ia harus kembali ketempat mereka pada saat mereka masih kecil. Ia tahu bagaimana rasanya sampah dan ia menyumpah bahwa ia tak sudi makan seperti ini ketika dewasa.

Pembunuhan, pemerkosaan, penipuan, bahkan kekerasan adalah makanan tambahan untuk mereka, baik Draco maupun Theodore. Mata mereka sudah bosan dengan kejadian itu dan Theodore tahu bahwa karena itu kini kakaknya sangat menyukai setiap ekspresi ketakutan dari manusia. Bukan cuma itu perubahan mood Draco yang cukup dratis mampu membuat ia bisa membunuh tanpa pikir panjang.

Jika bukan Theodore yang mencoba untuk meminimalkan kegilaan kakaknya mungkin saja, kakaknya benar-benar menjadi monster.

**...**

Disinilah mereka berdua sebuah cafe yang ramai namun sederhana bukan cafe yang elit kesukaan Draco. Draco hanya tertarik pada gambar yang berada di bagian depan cafe karena itu ia mau masuk kedalam cafe ini. Pria dewasa yang sedang menatap menu dengan antusias, Draco sangat berbeda ketika ia senang begitu juga ketika ia marah.

Ketika ia senang ia akan bersikap seperti anak kecil, dan ketika marah ia akan bersikap seperti monster.

"Well, aku menginginkan makanan yang manis hari ini. Kau tahu apa menu spesial kali ini?" tanyanya ramah kepada pelayan wanita. Kau tahu jika kau melihat Draco dari luar, yang kau lihat adalah pria baik yang sangat tampan sangat bersih dari noda dosa sedikitpun. Padahal ia baru saja membunuh pagi ini.

"Tiramisu black coffee with strawberry juice adalah yang terbaik hari ini tuan," ucap pelayan wanita itu ramah.

"Begitu ya, aku pesan itu satu bersama dengan American cheese pie ini," ujarnya sembari menutup menunya dan menyerahkannya kepada pelayan.

"Bagaimana denganmu Theo?"

"Espresso satu," ucap Theodore dan mengembalikan menu itu.

Draco tersenyum, ia tahu bahwa adiknya sangat membenci makanan manis berbeda dengannya. Ia membutuhkan asupan yang manis agar ia mampu mengontrol pikirannya.

Banyak orang di cafe itu memperhatikan kami seolah kami adalah artis yang masuk disalah satu cafe. Tentu Draco dan Theodore mereka sangat mempesona. Namun lebih baik jika kau berurusan dengan Theodore, setidaknya ia lebih pemaaf dari pada Draco yang jauh lebih tampan darinya namun lebih mematikan.

"Aku merasa bosan akhir-akhir ini. Kau tahu bahkan wanita yang pernah bercinta denganku sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa aku bisa membunuh mereka jika aku ingin. Namun menurutku membunuh wanita sama sekali tak menarik." Ucap Draco tiba-tiba.

Theodore tahu bahwa kakaknya ini sangat suka menyembunyikan kesukaannya ketika berhadapan dengan wanita.

"Tapi baik pria maupun wanita, aku sangat menyukai ekspresi ketakutan mereka. Sungguh, kau lihat Theodore seolah ada hasrat aneh ketika aku melihat mereka. Hasrat yang membuatku semakin berkuasa ketika aku melihat mereka. Ketakutan mereka adalah kekuatan untukku Theodore!" ucap Draco sambil meremas tangannya.

"Tapi aku sedikit bosan," keluh Draco. Mata Theodore hanya memperhatikan gerak-gerik kakaknya. Draco mengendurkan dasi hitam yang dikenakannya, melepaskan kancing bagian atas kemejanya lalu melepaskan jasnya.

"Baru akhir-akhir ini aku menyadari, bahwa membunuh mereka sama sekali tak membuatku bahagia."

Theodore merasa sedikit ketakutan, kau tahu ini bukanlah percakapan yang pantas di sebuah cafe biasa. Seharusnya Draco mengajaknya menuju cafe yang lebih elit dan tersembunyi. Draco maupun Theodore sangat menjaga image mereka ketika mereka berada di luar.

Sebuah perusahaan besar terus berdiri dengan sebuah pandangan bagus dari masyarakat. Walaupun kakaknya sangat suka membunuh tapi tetap saja ia akan bersikap sebagai pria terpandang dan terhormat ketika berada diluar rumahnya.

Hanya orang-orang terpecaya yang boleh tinggal dirumahnya. Orang-orang yang sudah sangat biasa dengan sikap kakaknya sebagai seorang penguasa yang sedikit keras.

"Dra, apakah pembicaraan ini seharusnya dilakukan di tempat lain?!" cegat Theodore cepat.

"Tidak Theo, kau tak perlu khawatir. Kau lihat cafe ini sangat ramai dan kau sadar bukan bahwa aku tak bisa mendengarkan apa yang mereka ucapkan karena keramaian ini. Jadi ini bukan sebuah masalah," ucap Draco santai.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Theodore kembali mencoba untuk tenang, namun ia sedikit waspada kau tahu bahwa banyak orang jahat yang mengincar kami. Namun mereka tidak mengenal seberapa sadis Draco.

Pesanan mereka datang dan mata Draco sedikit bersemangat, ia menyendokkan Tiramisu itu secara perlahan kemudian, setelah ia memakan dua sendok ia melanjutkan kembali ucapannya.

"Kurasa aku tak usah membunuh akhir-akhir ini. Mengurung mereka lalu menyiksa mereka jauh lebih menarik, ekspresi itu yang kuinginkan. Dan ketika mereka meninggal tubuh mereka akan kaku dan tak itu memuakkan,"

Theodore meminum kopinya perlahan. Setidaknya kali ini Draco mau mengurangi nafsu membunuh itu sudah bagus.

Draco menyendokkan lagi es krim itu, kali ini dengan sedikit cepat.

"Tidak, membunuh, mengurung mereka juga tidak bagus."

Theodore terdiam, apa yang membuat Draco menjadi bimbang seperti ini?

"Aku membutuhkan hiburan," ucap Draco mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah foto seorang wanita anggun.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Theodore mengambil foto itu, mencoba untuk mengamati foto itu kemudian meletakkannya. Ia tahu bahwa kakaknya tak pernah serius dalam melakukan sebuah hubungan, baginya uang adalah anaknya yang utama dan wanita adalah hiburan sementara untuknya.

"Cantik, apakah kau tertarik?"

Draco sedikit tertawa, namun ia tak bisa tertawa lebar walaupun ia ingin. Tawa Draco ketika ia merasa bahagia sedikit menakutkan.

"Tentu aku tertarik,"

"Apakah dia pelacur?"

Draco memakan cepat tiramisu itu dan menghabiskannya baru menjawab pertanyaan Theo.

"Kenapa kau mengahabiskan minumanmu baru bukankah seharusnya kau menjawabku?" ucap Theodore sedikit risih dengan sikap Draco.

"Aku tak mau esnya mencair, tidak enak kalau sudah cair." Klise bahkan seorang Malfoy masih memikirkan es yang akan mencair?

"Baiklah sekarang kau jawab aku,"

Draco mengelap mulutnya dengan sapu tangan yang dibawanya. "Aku akan memakan kueku baru aku akan menjelaskan siapa dia. Lebih baik aku mengisi energiku sebelum kita berdebat. Theo pesanlah yang lain, makanlah yang manis-manis agar kau tak stress."

"Justru gula membuatku gila!" ucap Theodore sedikit membentak.

Draco memakan cheese pienya dengan perlahan dan menikmati setiap rasa yang berada didalamnya. Theodore bergerak was-was, terakhir kali ia membawa foto wanita. Wanita itu ditemukan bersimpah darah dikamar Draco, dan Draco sangat tidak suka dengan warna merah.

Bahkan dia sempat berpikir apa yang harus dimakan agar darahnya tak berwarna merah.

Wanita itu adalah kekasih Draco. Kekasih sungguhannya, bahkan mereka akan menikah sebentar lagi tapi Draco lebih memilih membunuhnya karena menyadari bahwa wanita itu sedang mengandung anak dari seorang salah satu pelayan miliknya. Penghinaan tak bisa diterima Draco, lebih baik ia melihat wanita itu meninggal daripada ia harus bersamanya atau membiarkan dia hidup bahagia.

Draco sudah menghabiskan makanannya dan kini ia sudah siap untuk ditanyai Theodore.

"Jawab aku Dra, siapa wanita ini? Lagipula dia terlalu cantik untuk menjadi seorang pelacur."

"Anggun bukan? Tentu karena ia seorang yang berkelas, bahkan ia juga yang terbaik di kelasnya."

"Kelas? Kau mau menyewa seorang penjaga untuk melindungimu?"

Draco mengeleng, "Theo.. Theo, kau terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan. Karena itu kau harus memakan makanan manis agar otakmu itu tak tumpul,"

"Sudah kubilang Dra! Gula membuatku gila! Sekarang jelaskan siapa wanita ini!"

"Woa, sabar Theo. Tenang, akan kuberitahu kepadamu."

Draco berusaha mengubah posisinya menjadi posisinya yang nyaman, ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa murah itu kemudian menatap Theodore yang sedang menatap sini kearahnya.

"Dia bukan pelacur atau penjaga, lebih tepatnya pembunuh bayaran."

"Pembunuh? Bukankah kau lebih suka membunuh siapa saja daripada menyewa pembunuh bayaran?"

"Bisakah kau mendengar penjelasanku Theodore Nott?"

"Baiklah, aku akan diam."

Draco melanjutkan ucapannya, "Aku tak menyewanya atau apa. Wanita cantik ini akan menjadi tamu kita sebentar lagi. Kurasa ada pemerintah yang mulai memberontak kepadaku dan kau tahu pembunuh ini tidak diperintahkan untuk membunuhku, kurasa mereka masih mengangapku berharga karena kekayaanku. Tetapi wanita ini disuruh untuk mencari kelemahanku baik itu mental maupun fisik dan kelemahan itu adalah sebuah ancaman untukku dan perusahaanku, bukan?"

Theodore hanya menganguk.

"Hanya saja sampai-sampai ia membuat pembunuh bayaran yang paling hebat untuk tinggal bersamaku bukankah itu menarik?"

"Tunggu, tinggal bersamamu?!"

"Kau benar Theo, wanita ini akan kujadikan serketarisku dan tentu kalau ia menjadi sekertarisku bukankah ini mempermudah pekerjaannya?" ucap Draco santai.

"Tidak! Ini gila, kau sama saja dengan bunuh diri Draco. Wanita ini akan mencari kelemahanmu dan kau mengijinkannya? Kau sudah gila Dra! Aku tahu kau bosan tapi ini bukanlah sebuah permainan,"

"Itu perjanjiannya Theo."

"Perjanjian? Perjanjian apa?"

"Pemerintah akan memaksa aku untuk menerima salah satu orang dari mereka untuk tinggal bersamaku. Jaminannya mereka akan terus tunduk kepadaku, dan aku menyadari bahwa pemerintah kurasa menyadari ancamanku membunuh dengan sesuka hati. Karena itu aku mulai menyuruh anak buahku yang menjadi seorang petinggi polisi untuk mencari tahu apa yang diinginkan pemerintah."

Draco terdiam dan Theodore terlihat gusar dengan penjelasan ini.

"Pemerintah ingin mendapatkan kelemahanku, setidaknya itu cara untuk menghentikan kegilaanku. Tapi aku tentu tak akan membiarkannya, tanpa mereka sadari bahwa aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Pembunuh itu adalah hiburan untukku, kau tahu mengapa mereka memilih untuk mengirim pembunuh dan bukan seorang polisi?"

"Itu sedikit aneh, kenapa?"

"Karena aku boleh membunuhnya kalau aku merasa terancam. Kalau wanita ini bergerak atau mencoba untuk membunuhku, aku diijinkan untuk membunuhnya dan tentu saja pemerintah akan bungkam sementara. Karena itu aku tertarik dan menyetujuinya."

"Tapi sampai kapan wanita itu akan tinggal bersama kita?"

"3 Bulan. Bukankah itu singkat?"

Theodore menenguk kopinya sampai habis. "Terkadang aku tak tahu apa yang ada dipikiranmu Dra, tapi aku menghormatimu."

"Bagus, kurasa kita harus kembali. Wanita itu seharusnya sudah datang sekarang."

"Wanita itu? Hari ini! dan kau baru memberitahuku sekarang?"

"Bisakah kita tak membicarakan detailnya? Aku sangat bersemangat dengan wanita ini."

**...**

Theodore duduk dengan gelisah disofanya, sementara Draco sangat nyaman dengan sofanya. Bahkan ia juga sudah menghabiskan satu porsi banana split, sebelum ia kembali menuju rumah.

Mungkin makanan manis itu yang membuatnya setengah gila seperti ini.

Seorang pria muda, Gabriel, pelayan favorit Draco karena sangat mengerti apa yang Draco inginkan. Pria itu memiliki kulit sedikit kecoklatan dengan mata biru sendu dan wajah minim ekspresi dan rambut _blonde_. Draco bilang ia menyukai Gabriel karena keterbatasan ekspresi yang dimilikinya.

"Gabriel apakah wanita itu sudah datang?"

"Tentu Tuan muda, sekarang wanita itu ada di balik pintu."

Draco berdiri dari kursinya, "Kau bercanda? Kenapa kau menyuruhnya menunggu! Suruh wanita itu masuk,"

"Baik Tuan muda," Gabriel membungkuk dan segera membukakan pintu untuk wanita itu.

Wanita itu mengenakan gaun hijau satin warna kesukaan Draco, gaun yang menunjukan lekuk tubuhnya yang indah dengan belahan dada yang rendah. Ia menggunakan make up natural namun lipstik merah menyala itu mungkin yang membuat Draco sedikit tidak nyaman, rambutnya yang coklat muda disanggul kebelakang dan jalannya begitu anggun, ia lebih mirip bangsawan daripada seorang pembunuh. Ia mengukirkan senyuman tipis di wajahnya dan matanya menatap kami dengan waspada, tetapi ia mampu menyembunyikan aura membunuhnya dengan anggun. Sungguh pantas saja banyak orang yang berusaha dilindungi negara tetap saja meninggal karenanya.

"Kau memiliki wajah yang klasik, siapa namamu?" tanya Draco ramah, Theodore tahu bahwa Draco sedikit tertarik dengan wanita ini karena Draco dapat merasakan bahwa wanita ini juga memiliki sisi sadis yang dimilikinya.

"Hermione Granger, itulah namaku. Senang bertemu dengan anda Mr. Malfoy dan Mr. Nott," ucapnya anggun, ia membungkukkan badannya sedikit kemudian menegakkan kepalanya kembali dan tersenyum simpul.

"Sangat elegan dan aku menyukainya, apakah kau juga minim ekspresi sama seperti Gabriel?" tanya Draco sedikit penasaran matanya sedikit membulat senang dan tentu saja seringainya yang membuat siapapun tidak nyaman ketika melihatnya. Itu adalah ekspresi Draco ketika ia bahagia atau tertarik.

"Gabriel bawa kemari hewan liar itu!" ucap Draco.

Gabriel kembali dengan anjing kecil manis yang sangat lincah.

Draco mengeluarkan pistol kesayangannya dari lacinya kemudian menyerahkannya kepada Hermione, "Apakah kau berani untuk membunuhnya? Kau tahu wanita sangat menyukai hewan manis?"

Hermione mengambil pistol itu dengan lembut, mengarahkan pistol itu tepat di kepala Draco. Tentu dengan sigap Theodore mengeluarkan pistol yang selama ini bersarang di kantong dalam jasnya. Tapi Draco menunjukan isyarat untuk tidak menembak.

Wanita itu menarik pelatuk pistol itu dan Draco sangat senang dengan kejadian itu. Belum pernah ada yang berani mengarahkan pistol ke wajahnya.

Jika wanita ini mau mati tentu hanya dengan satu tembakan dia dapat membunuh Draco Malfoy dan tentu Theodore maupun Gabriel akan mengeluarkan pistol untuk membunuhnya.

Hermione tersenyum licik, mata coklatnya sedikit berseri-seri dan anjing kecil itu menyalak dengan keras merasa sedikit terancam. Draco menyeringai, ia merasa senang dengan mainan baru dari pemerintah yang sangat menarik ini.

"Kau akan mati Mr. Malfoy," ucapnya ringan tanpa beban.

"Coba saja," jawab Draco menantang.

Tetapi Hermione tersenyum kecut dan mengarahkan pistol itu menuju anjing kecil itu dan terdengar suara tembakan. Anjing kecil itu tewas dalam sekejap.

"Apakah aku lolos?" tanyanya dengan ringan. Tak ada ekspresi penyesalan dari wajahnya.

Draco yang melihat kejadian itu tertawa, yah ia tertawa dengan sedikit mengerikan. "Menarik! Sangat menarik! Kau lulus Hermione, selamat datang di rumahku."

"Gabriel, bersihkan mayat anjing ini, dan darahnya juga. Aku sangat membenci warna merah." Ucap Draco kemudian terdiam menatap Hermione yang sedang memperhatikan gerak-geriknya.

"Tapi lipstik merah itu terlihat sangat pas untukmu. Ganti dengan warna lain pink mungkin, kalau aku menyuruhmu menggunakan lipstik merah baru kau boleh menggunakannya." Ucap Draco.

"Rachel!" panggil Draco memanggil seseorang pria yang mirip dengan Gabriel hanya saja dengan mata coklat. Tentu Rachel adalah kembaran Gabriel hanya saja lebih berekspresi daripada Gabriel.

"Ya, tuan muda?"

"Antar wanita ini menuju kamarnya. Aku sedikit lelah dan ingin beristirahat. Kuharap kau nyaman dengan rumah barumu Mione," ucapnya senang dan segera berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Theodore berdiri dari kursinya, menatap wanita yang sedang tersenyum kecut. Theo tahu bahwa Hermione sangat tak menyukai Draco dan mungkin berkeja menjadi sekertarisnya adalah pekerjaan yang paling terburuk yang pernah ia kerjakan.

"Senang melihatmu Mr. Nott, teman lama" ucap Hermione ramah.

Theodore hanya menoleh sedikit, kemudian tersenyum kecil. "Aku tak tahu apa yang ada dipikiran pemerintah sampai-sampai mereka memperkejakanmu untuk tugas bunuh diri ini Hermione."

"Well kau masih mengkhawatirkanku? Aku sangat berterima kasih Theodore. Tapi kali ini bukan kau melainkan kakakmu,"

"Jangan mencoba untuk membunuhnya, karena membunuhnya sama sekali tak akan menghasilkan apapun untukmu. Kau hanya akan menjadi buron semua orang bahkan termasuk aku."

"Ah, Theodore aku tak menyangka kau menjaga kakakmu yang sinting itu. Kau tahu ketika aku melihat kakakmu dia bukanlah seorang manusia, lebih tepatnya dia adalah monster yang mengenakan kulit manusia." Ucap Hermione mengeluarkan rokok dari saku kanan gaun miliknya.

"Aku tahu, dia semakin tak terkendali akhir-akhir ini. Bukankah kau juga bisa menerapi orang? Kau juga seorang dokter yang mampu menerapi orang?"

"Cih, kakakmu itu sudah gila. Membunuhnya adalah yang terbaik, kalau saja ia tak menguasai 75% kekuatan negara tentu dia akan dibunuh."

"Jangan pernah meremehkannya Hermione dan kuharap kau tak terkejut dengan kakakku. Walaupun kakakku juga yang telah membunuh kekasihmu, kuharap itu tak menggangu pekerjaanmu." Ucap Theodore berjalan keluar ruangan.

Hermione hanya menghisap rokoknya dan mengeluarkan asapnya.

"Tentu Theodore. Aku tak akan membunuhnya secara fisik, melainkan hatinya. Menghancurkan hatinya adalah yang terbaik," guman Hermione kecil. "Tapi aku ragu apakah monster itu masih memiliki hati?"

**-To Be Continued-**

**A/N : Apakah kalian menyukainya? **

**Kau tahu ini membuatku memasuki Dark fic lagi dan aku merasa ketika aku menulis banyak bayangan gelap disekitarku hahaha, aku hanya bercanda. Tidak ada bayangan gelap manapun. Aku menulis cerita ini juga untuk menyambut perubahan nama menjadi Constantin Clues.**

**Clues adalah marga milik Cons haha..**

**Kurasa ini sangat berbelok dan aku tak seberapa yakin bahwa pembaca akan menyukainya karena tema yang berat dan tentu Romance akan ada disini tenanglah kalian yang menyukai Romance.**

**Akhir kata, Review please :D**


	2. Chapter 2 - Glad Meet You Theodore

Hermione berjalan dengan anggun mengikuti Rafael yang sedang menuntunnya menuju kamar barunya, namun Hermione tidak hanya berdua dengan Rafael, ia juga ditemani oleh dua orang pelayan yang membawakan kopernya yang besar dan juga seorang yang spesial.

Theodore Nott.

**...**

**Hi, I'm Your Killer**

**Costantine Clues**

**Rated T semi M.**

**J.K Rowling**

**Warning**

**Don't Like don't read**

**...**

Pria itu mengikuti Hermione dengan pandangan curiga, ia masih curiga apa yang membuat polisi mampu menyuruh pembunuh bayaran. Bukankah Draco bisa membayar dua kali lipat untuknya jika ia mau berkhianat?

Tapi kenapa Hermione mau bekerja sama dengan polisi, walaupun Draco memberikan kelonggaran atas misinya tetapi tetap saja Draco bisa membunuhnya kapanpun dan dimanapun.

Walaupun andai kata Hermione tidak mencoba untuk membunuh Draco dan Draco berbohong dan membunuhnya hanya kala alasan ia bosan? Bukankah sifat Draco yang semena-mena itu sangat tak menguntungkan Hermione?

Theodore yakin bahwa Hermione memiliki rencana lain yang tak ada kaitannya dengan misinya. Theodore melihat gerak-gerik wanita itu. Ia berjalan begitu anggun seolah ia adalah wanita terpandang, rambutnya yang coklat mengembang dan sedikit keriting menambah pesonanya.

"Apa yang kau perhatikan dari tadi Theodore?" tanya Hermione tiba-tiba, melihat Theodore yang sedang memperhatikannya, "Apakah kau tertarik akan tubuhku?" tanya Hermione menggodanya.

Theodore mempalingkan muka darinya, "Cih buat apa aku menyukai wanita yang mampu membunuhku secara tiba-tiba?"

Mendengar itu Hermione berbalik menatapnya dengan pandangan menggoda, mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh dagu Theodore dan memandang mata hijaunya yang indah namun Hermione tahu bahwa matanya menampilkan kesedihan yang mendalam didalamnya.

"Kau memiliki mata yang indah Theodore," puji Hermione, namun Theodore dengan cepat menggengam tangan wanita itu dengan erat dan menghempaskannya.

"Jangan menyentuhku Hermione, walaupun aku mengenalmu. Tapi aku masih belum percaya kepadamu!" ucap Theodore sedikit menyentak.

Melihat itu Hermione hanya tersenyum kecut, "Kau begitu kaku Theodore, cobalah belajar dari Draco seberapa lincahnya dia ketika ia bisa menahklukkan wanita,"

"Aku tak peduli,"

Hermione sedikit bosan, rumah Draco yang besar ini sedikit menggangunya. Tentu ruangan Draco dan kamarnya begitu jauh seolah Draco sendiri menjaga dirinya agar rahasianya tidak diambil. Ah jika salah satu cara agar bisa mendapatkan informasi, Theodorelah orangnya.

Pria itu selalu berada di dekat Draco bahkan membelanya jika itu perlu, dan tentu ia juga sudah tinggal lama di rumah ini. Tentu ia mengenal rumah ini dengan baik bukan?

"Theodore," panggil Hermione di tengah kesunyian mereka.

"Apa?"

"Apa kamarmu berada didekat kamarku? Kenapa kau mau repot-repot menemaniku sampai kekamarku?" ucap Hermione dengan nada sedikit menggoda.

Theodore yang mendengar hal itu terdiam, "Tidak, kamarku tidak berada di sekitar sini."

"Lalu dimana?" tanya Hermione sedikit penasaran.

"Di lantai 4, kamarku dan Draco berada disana."

"Bukankah ini lantai 2? Jadi buat apa kau mau repot-repot menemaniku sampai menuju kamarku?"

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, tapi lebih baik kalau kita menuju kamarmu."

"Ah, Mr. Nott aku baru hari pertama disini dan kau ingin melihat kamarku atau kau memiliki alasan lain?" ucap Hermione dengan nada dramatis, namun Theodore tidak peduli.

"Maaf menggangu pembicaraan anda tuan dan nyonya, tetapi Miss Hermione ini kamar anda," ucap Rafael sopan, ia mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari sakunya dan membuka kamar tamu itu.

Ketika pintu terbuka sebuah ranjang besar yang empuk dengan gaya victoria menyambutnya, disamping ranjang itu terdapat sebuah meja kecil dari kayu dengan lampu tidur yang nyaman. Kamar itu begitu besar untuk sebuah ruangan tamu. Televisi 32 inch yang menempel pada dinding yang menghadap ke arah ranjang dan di bawahnya terdapat berbagai peralatan seperti rak buku mini dan meja kecil.

Bukan cuma itu bahkan diruangan itu terdapat rak buku mini yang hanya berisi 10 buku, dan sebuah lemari besar untuk menyimpan pakaian, bahkan ruangan itu dilengkapi dengan kamar mandi dalam yang lengkap. Hermione harus mengakui bahwa Draco adalah pria kaya yang brengsek dan menggoda yang mampu memperlakukan tamunya seperti seorang raja sekaligus.

Ruangan ini lebih tepatnya seperti hotel dari pada kamar tamu. Hermione sedikit puas dengan fasilitas yang diberikan oleh Draco. Namun ia belum bisa menikmati ruangan itu sepenuhnya karena Theodore masih dengan setia memperhatikannya.

Dua pelayan itu membawa tas Hermione dan meminta ijin untuk pergi, dan menyisakan Hermione serta Theodore. Hermione menghempaskan tubuhnya diranjangnya kemudian ia berbaring, "ah sungguh nyaman. Kakakmu itu benar-benar tau bagaimana memperlakukan seorang tamu,"

"Aku sedikit senang dengan fasilitas yang ia berikan kepadaku," tambahnya.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan kepadamu, mengapa kau mau membantu pemerintah?" ucap Theodore dingin dan langsung. Ia bukalah pria yang suka berbasa-basi untuk membuka sebuah percakapan.

"Seberapa banyak uang yang diberikan oleh polisi untuk menyelidiki kelemahan Draco? Katakan kepadaku dan aku akan memberikanmu dua kali lipat, tidak lima kali lipat agar kau berhenti dari perkerjaan ini."

Hermione hanya tertegun dengan ucapan Theodore, tetapi ia malah memejamkan matanya dan menikmati kasur barunya yang sangat nikmat. "Tidak Theodore, ini hari pertamaku aku tidak ingin mengacaukannya. Bukan uang yang aku cari,"

"Aku tahu bahwa Draco telah membunuh kekasihmu dan aku yakin bahwa kau tak sepenuhnya misi ini untuk polisi bukan? Katakan kepadaku apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya," ucap Theodore dengan tenang.

"Aku percaya bahwa kau sangat membenci Draco bukan! Harus kuakui Draco membunuh kekasihmu bukan tanpa alasan. Ia terancam dan—" percakapan Theodore terhenti pada saat Hermione meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Theodore.

"Kau benar, bahkan harus kuakui berada di satu ruangan bersamanya membuatku muak. Tapi bisakah kau tak mengganguku? Aku lelah kau tau perjalananku dari Thailand menuju Itali itu begitu melelahkan. Jadi kalau kau tak keberatan Theodore, bisakah kau keluar?" tanya Hermione lembut. Ia berdiri dari ranjangnya menuju pintu kamar dan membukanya.

Theodore yang melihat pengusirannya secara halus hanya berdecak lidah.

"Aku hanya memperingatkanmu Hermione. Walaupun kau mungkin bisa menipu Draco tapi tidak denganku. Aku tak tahu apa yang kau inginkan tetapi lebih baik kau berhati-hati dengannya,"

Hermione hanya tersenyum, "terimakasih atas sarannya Theodore," ucapnya kemudian menutup pintu kamarnya.

**...**

Draco berjalan dengan perlahan, lebih tepatnya ia sengaja menghindar dengan cepat dari ruangan itu. Kedatangan Hermione tidak membuatnya sedikit nyaman, tentu bagaimana bisa ia nyaman bertemu dengan sang wanita yang menjadi saksi pembunuhannya dulu?

Setidaknya memberikan fasilitas yang nyaman untuknya adalah balas budi atau salah satu pengalihan bahwa Draco berharap Hermione tak memancingnya untuk membunuhnya.

Jujur membunuh wanita sangat tidak menyenangkan.

Draco membuka ruangan kerjanya, menyeret kakinya yang malas untuk berjalan.

Kantong matanya menjadi hiasan yang menyedihkan akan wajahnya, Draco mencoba untuk menyegarkan wajahnya.

Ia membuka keran air itu, menyatukan tangannya dan lalu membilas wajahnya berkali-kali. Kemudian mengusap wajahnya dengan tangannya, memandang wajahnya yang tampan namun sayu. Matanya yang kelabu itu melihat sosoknya sendiri dicermin.

Wajahnya berantakan, kantong mata, bibirnya yang kering dan kulit wajahnya yang kering. Walaupun tetap saja ketampanan wajahnya masih ada tetapi itu tak membuat Draco senang.

Memang benar ia sudah membunuh orang yang telah mencuri darinya tetapi tetap saja. Hari ini tanggal 5 April, hari dimana orang tuanya meninggal dan itu yang selama ini membuat Draco tak nyaman.

Bahkan ia menyetujui Hermione untuk tinggal dirumahnya karena malas berdebat dengan anggota kepolisian, membiarkan Hermione berkeliaran bebaspun asalkan wanita itu tak berada disekitar ruangan kerjanya dan kamarnya, ia sudah puas.

Lagi-lagi ia membasuh wajahnya, meresapi setiap air yang segar yang mengenai kulit wajahnya yang kering. Entah mengapa air ini begitu nikmat untuk saat ini.

Perlahan sepotong memori yang paling dibencinya merasuki dirinya dengan cepat.

Kematian ayahnya dan siksaan manusia kalangan bawah.

Ia terkejut, bahkan jeritannya begitu nyata. Ia segera melihat sekelilingnya dengan waspada namun tak ada apa-apa.

Sejenak ia mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya, tetapi suara tubuh terjatuh terdengar, ibunya yang cantik meninggal dengan matanya menatapnya.

Draco tak mau mengingat kejadian ini lagi, tetapi setiap tanggal 5 April dia akan mengingatnya lagi dan itu selama seharian.

"Hentikan!" jeritnya menutup telinganya, matanya membulat besar dan tubuhnya yang kurus jatuh tersungkur. "Hentikan!" ucapnya sambil melihat ayahnya yang kemudian menembaknya.

Bahkan ia juga melihat dirinya, Draco kecil yang hanya terdiam melihat kejadian itu. Ia mendekati ibunya dan mengoyangkannya tetapi tubuhnya bersimpah darah.

Draco kecil melihat itu, melihat darah ibunya dan ia merasa jijik. Semula ia tak membenci warna merah tetapi darah ini membuatnya jijik. Draco kecil terjatuh, lututnya bergetar hebat dan kakinya lumpuh. Ia ketakutan.

"Dad?" panggilnya pelan melihat mayat ayahnya yang berada di samping mayat ibunya.

Draco melihat kejadian itu, "Jangan panggil dia Dad! Dasar bodoh! Dia tak pantas menjadi ayahmu!" jeritnya pada halusinasinya sendiri.

"Hentikan! Aku membenci kalian! Aku membenci kalian!" ucapnya berulang-ulang, Draco mencoba berdiri berdiam diri di ruangan kerjanya hanya membuatnya semakin gila.

Ia mencoba untuk bangkit berdiri, tetapi kakinya tak mau berjalan seolah lumpuh, "Kaki bodoh! Kenapa kau tak bisa berjalan untuk saat ini?!"

Setiap tanggal 5 April adalah hari penyiksaan untuknya dan Draco tak mau menunjukan kelemahannya kepada siapapun, bahkan Theodore saudaranya sendiri.

Keringat keluar dengan deras dari pelipisnya, matanya terus menatap kejadian yang paling dia tak ingin lihat. Halusinasi ini begitu mengerikan.

Draco mencoba untuk menutup matanya tetapi suara jeritannya ketika ia masih kecil terdengar begitu menyedihkan.

"Kalian gila!" ucapnya, mencoba berdiri dan menyeret kakinya lalu keluar dari ruangan kerjanya sendiri.

Kemejanya basah dan ia mencoba untuk berjalan sejauh mungkin dari ruangan kerjanya. Sebenarnya halusinasi itu terus mengikutinya ketika ia sedang sendirian dan pikirannya kacau.

Beberapa pelayan melihatnya, "Tuan apa yang terjadi kepada anda?" tanyanya menopang tubuh Draco yang nyaris pingsan.

"Bawa aku kemana saja asalkan jangan menuju kamarku."

"Baik tuan," ucapnya menopang Draco, beberapa pelayan yang melihat kejadian itu segera memberitahukan Theodore Nott dan Blaise. "Dan jangan panggil dokter,"

**...**

Theodore menatap kakaknya yang sedang berbaring diranjangnya. Begitu juga dengan beberapa pelayan yang berjaga disekitarnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya seseorang yang memaksa untuk masuk. "Biarkan aku masuk, Theodore!"

Theodore hanya melihatnya sebentar lalu memberikan isyarat untuk mengijinkan Hermione masuk.

Hermione yang hanya mengenakan pakaian tidur berjalan mendekati kerumunan, ia melihat Draco yang terbaring lemas.

"Hei kau," panggil Theodore kepada Hermione dan wanita itu hanya menatapnya dengan kesal, "Apa? bukankah kau tahu namaku?"

"Kau dokter bukan? Coba cek dia?" perintah Theodore sembari melipat kedua tangannya.

"Well walaupun aku dokter, aku hanya psikiater bodoh! Bukan dokter umum!" ucap Hermione cepat.

Theodore mengambil pistol yang berada disakunya dan menodongnya, "Kubilang kau dokter bukan?"

"Cih, kau sama seperti Draco. Kupikir kau berbeda ternyata kalian sama saja. Iya-iya aku akan mecobanya, tapi hanya mencoba dasarnya karena itu bukan bagianku." Ucap Hermione mendekati Draco mengulus rambutnya yang pirangnya dengan lembut. Kemudian memeriksanya.

"Bagaimana?" ucap Theodore.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, ia sedang tegang semua ototnya mengeras seperti seseorang yang sedang menahan sesuatu. Apakah kau memiliki obat penenang?"

"Ambilkan obat penenang, cepat!" ucap Theodore memerintah.

Hermione berdiri, "kau sangat peduli kepada dia ya?"

Namun Theodore tak membalasnya dan hanya diam.

"Kenapa kau tak memanggil dokter?"

"Karena Draco tak mau jika dokter menyetuhnya ketika ia berada dalam keadaan seperti ini."

"Tunggu dulu, apakah ini setiap saat? Draco bisa seperti ini?"

Pelayan itu segera datang dan memberikan jarum suntik yang berisi obat penenang, Theodore menyerahkan kepada Hermione.

Hermione hanya menerimanya kemudian melihat wajah Draco yang meringis menahan sesuatu, kemudian ia meletakkan jarum itu dibawahnya.

"Bangunkan dia," ucap Hermione menyuruh pelayan itu.

"Siapkan air, cepat!" perintahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi Hermione?!" tanya Theodore panik.

Hermione hanya terdiam, mengoyangkan tubuh Draco dengan cepat. "Bangun, bagun Draco!" ucapnya.

Tetapi Draco masih tetap memejamkan matanya, "dasar pria keras kepala! Bangun, cepat bagun!"

"Apa yang terjadi Hermione? Kenapa kau membangunkannya? Bukankah itu memberinya syok mental?"

"Kau diam saja bodoh, cepat bangunkan dia!"

Theodore berlutut disamping Hermione membantunya mengoyang-goyangkan Draco tetapi Draco masih tertidur.

"Air, mana airnya lambat!" bentaknya panik.

Pelayan itu segera datang dengan mangkuk berisi air, memberikan Hermione air dan Hermione menuangkannya keatas kepala Draco.

Ketika kulitnya menerima air yang dingin itu, tubuhnya segera terlonjak dan ia terbangun karena kaget.

"Apa yang terjadi disini?" tanyanya sedikit takut.

"Kau tertidur dan aku berusaha membangunkanmu," ucap Hermione santai.

Draco mencoba untuk berdiri dari tempat tidurnya, tetapi keseimbangan tubuhnya belum bagus sehingga ia nyaris terjatuh kalau saja Theodore tidak dengan sigap menangkapnya.

"Bisakah kita jalan-jalan? Aku tak nyaman berada dirumah," tanyanya memaksakan senyum dibibirnya.

"Tentu, siapkan tubuhmu Draco," ucap Theodore menyuruh pelayan untuk membantu Draco mempersiapkan pakaiannya.

Theodore menatap wanita yang sedang memandang Draco dengan pandangan nar-nar.

"Terimakasih," ucap Theodore, Hermione hanya melihatnya sebentar. "Well kau berutang banyak kepadaku. Kuharap kau tak menodongkan pistol itu seperti tadi kepadaku,"

"Aku tak berniat untuk membunuh kalian berdua. Hanya informasi itu yang kubutuhkan tidak lebih." Ucap Hermione duduk di ranjang bekas Draco dan menaikan kaki kanannya keatas kaki kirinya sehingga menampilkan kakinya yang putih bersih.

"Aku masih belum percaya kepadamu. Tapi kenapa kau tak memberikannya obat penenang tetapi malah mencoba untuk membangunkannya?"

Hermione terdiam, "apakah kau tak memiliki rokok?" tanyanya sopan.

Theodore mengeluarkan sebuah cerutu dari sakunya, memberikannya kepada Hermione, "lebih baik daripada rokok."

Hermione tersenyum menghisap cerutu itu, tetapi Theodore dengan sopan mengeluarkan juga pematik api dari sakunya dan menyalakan cerutu itu untuk Hermione.

Hermione terdiam dengan tingkah Theodore yang begitu sopan, ia menghisapnya kemudian mengeluarkan asapnya dari bibirnya. "Kau baik sekali Theodore,"

"Jawablah pertanyaanku dulu Hermione," ucap Theodore menunggu.

"Aku sengaja tak memberikannya obat penenang karena dia bisa kecanduan jika menerima obat itu. Aku menyadari bahwa kejadian ini bukanlah tiba-tiba atau apa, kejadian ini tentu sudah sangat familier denganmu bukan Theodore?"

Pria itu hanya mengangguk, "Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Kau tak melihat seberapa kuatnya dia untuk menahan mimpi buruknya? Sepertinya dia tertekan atas mimpi itu karena itu jika aku memberinya obat penenang dan dia mengetahuinya tentu dia akan terus mengunakannya. Kau tahu dia bisa mati karena obat itu. Lagipula dosis obat akan terus bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu,"

Hermione berdiri dari ranjang menghisap kembali rokoknya lalu mengeluarkan asapnya, "Jika kau peduli kepadanya kenapa kau tak memanggil dokter? Dia begitu menderita, kau lihat?"

"Dia melarang kami kau lihat, dan aku menurutinya."

"Kau gila, apakah dirumah ini adanya orang waras selain aku? Aku tak tahu apa yang dibuat Draco sehingga ia mampu menakuti kalian semua. Tetapi lebih baik jika kau memangil dokter," ucap Hermione berjalan keluar.

"Hermione," suara Theodore bergema diruangan yang besar itu.

Hermione berbalik menatap pria yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan sedikit ragu, "Ya Theodore?" tanyanya.

"Apakah kau mau berjalan-jalan bersama kami?"

Hermione tersenyum kecil, "Tentu Theodore,"

**...**

Draco menghisap cerutunya dan menatap Hermione yang sedang memainkan ponselnya, mereka bedua sedang berada disatu ruangan yang sama dan menunggu orang yang sama, Theodore yang sedang berganti pakaian.

Draco mengenakan pakaian yang santai seperti kaos bewarna putih tulang serta celana dengan panjang selutut berwarna coklat susu. Matanya yang kelabu terus memperhatikan wanita yang berada disebrangnya.

Hermione juga mengenakan pakaian yang santai, sebuah kemeja berwarna biru dengan garis horisontal berwarna merah, dan sebuah celana pendek serta high heels berwarna coklat tua.

Draco mendekatinya dan kemudian memeluknya dengan cepat. Hermione yang mendapatkan perlakuan itu hanya terdiam lalu memandang ponselnya kembali.

"Cih kau mengacuhkanku Hermione?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat," ucap Hermione dengan santai.

"Kupikir kau akan menyukainya," goda Draco.

"Jika aku wanita murahan yang selalu berada dikamarmu tentu aku akan menyukainya, sayangnya aku tak seperti itu,"

"Wow, berapa harganya?"

"Harga?"

"Ya, harga dirimu itu? Apakah kau membutuhkan pakaian mahal atau resort di sebrang pantai?"

Hermione menghentikan aktivitasnya, kemudian menatap Draco mendekati tubuh pria itu dan Draco hanya terdiam dengan reaksi Hermione.

Hermione mendekati telinga Draco kemudian berbisik dengan mesra, "Maaf Mr. Malfoy harga diriku sangat mahal, kau tentu tak mampu membelinya."

Mendengar hal itu Draco hanya tertawa senang, "Kau benar, kau sangat berbeda. Manis sekali,"

Draco berbaring di sofa meletakkan kedua tangannya untuk mengganjal kepalanya, "Ah, kurasa hanya kau yang menjawab hal itu. Ah tidak, aku lupa kalau mantan kekasihku juga mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama."

"Ah, kekasih yang kau bunuh itu?"

Draco menyeritkan alisnya, kemudian ia memandang langit ruangan itu. "Kau benar, kau sepertinya mendapatkan banyak informasi tentang diriku yah haha,"

"Yah seperti yang kau tahu. Mana mungkin aku mau bekerja sama tanpa mengenal musuhku?"

Namun percakapan mereka terhenti begitu melihat Theodore yang datang,Theodore menggunakan kemeja putih dan celana jeans biru panjang.

"Well kami dibuat menunggu hanya untuk melihat kau menggunakan dua pakaian itu? Kau berdandan begitu lama, bahkan Hermione begitu cepat darimu. Kau lihat," ucap Draco menyindir Theodore.

Tetapi pria itu hanya diam.

"Baiklah kalau kalian sudah datang, akan kuajak kalian ke taman hiburan."

"Taman hiburan?" tanya Hermione.

"Well, baik aku maupun Theodore belum pernah menuju taman hiburan karena dulu kami tak diizinkan untuk menuju tempat yang biasa. Kita seorang bangsawan, tapi itu dulu. Lagipula bangsawan atau tidak jika ia kaya ia bisa melakukan apapun," ucap Draco tertawa sambil memasukan tangannya kesakunya.

**...**

Disinilah mereka tiga orang dewasa sedang duduk dengan nyaman pada sebuah kafe di taman hiburan. Hermione menghela nafas berat dan Theodore hanya memperhatikan anak kecil yang bermain dengan santainya, sementara Draco hanya dengan santai melahap eskrimnya.

"Kau mengajak kami karena ingin membeli menu spesial yang diadakan taman bermain?" tanya Hermione menggerutu.

"Kau bisa bermain kalau kau mau Hermione, kau lihat banyak pasangan yang sedang bermesraan, kau lihat?"

"Kau yang membunuh kekasihku Draco," ucap Hermione masam.

"Dan aku juga sudah membunuh kekasihku Hermione, bukankah itu impas?" ucap Draco santai.

"Kau gila," ucap Hermione menyandarkan punggungnya dengan keras.

Theodore hanya terdiam melihat pertangkaran kecil itu sembari meminum kopinya.

"Theodore, kau mau bermain bersamaku? Ada permainan menarik disana."

"Kenapa kau tak mengajakku Hermione?"

"Cih buat apa aku mengajak seorang yang telah membunuh kekasihku?"

Draco tak peduli dan terus memasukkan eskrim kemulutnya.

"Aku tak mau,"

"Ayolah Theodore,"ucap Hermione sambil menarik tangan Theodore.

"Pergilah Theo, nikmatilah harimu."

Mendengar hal itu Theodore menyerah dan mengikuti Hermione.

"Draco bilang bukankah kalian tidak pernah pergi ke taman bermain? Seharusnya kau bisa menikmatinya bukan?"

"Bukan aku Hermione, melainkan Draco. Dia yang belum pernah ke taman hiburan,"

"Eh tapi bukankah tadi Draco yang bilang bahwa kau juga belum pernah kemari?"

"Apa kau berpura-pura bodoh Hermione? Draco dan aku memang saudara tapi kami sempat terpisah ketika umurku 7 tahun, aku di adopsi oleh keluarga bangsawan tetapi Draco terus menjalani kehidupannya yang berat. Aku bertemu dengannya ketika aku berumur 21 tahun dan bergabung bersamanya," ucap Theodore duduk disebuah kursi pada taman bermain.

"Aku tahu Theodore." Ucap Hermione menekuk wajahnya, "Maaf jika aku memintamu untuk pergi dari kafe, karena aku tak tahan bersamanya, aku sangat ingin menampar Draco atas ucapannya tapi aku tak bisa. Bagaimana bisa dia dengan mudah mengucapkan kata-kata itu! Apakah dia tak memiliki perasaan akan hatinya?" ucap Hermione dingin, namun ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat berusaha menahan emosinya.

"Cih aku lupa kalau dia tak memiliki hati, kita berpisah." Ucap Hermione melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukan pukul 12, "Aku akan kembali ke kafe pada tepat jam 2, jangan khawatir."

"Kalau kau sibuk kau bisa meninggalkanku," tambahnya kemudian berjalan menjauhi Theodore.

Pria itu terdiam, kemudian ia mengucapkan kata-kata yang mampu menghentikan langkah kaki Hermione, "Kau masih lemah Hermione. Sampai kapanpun jika kau mau mendapatkan rahasianya itu tidak akan berhasil. Draco bukanlah bangsawan kaya raya bodoh yang digerakkan oleh sifatnya yang egois dan suka membunuh. Kau harus memenangkan hatinya jika kau mau mendapatkan rahasianya bahkan kelemahannya," ucap Theodore, "Walaupun dia menghinamu atau kekasihmu, cobalah untuk bertahan. Karena semakin bisa kau menangkalnya dia akan semakin tertarik kepadamu dan percaya kepadamu,"

Hermione berbalik menatap pria yang sedang memandang langit dengan nyaman.

"Siapa kau? Apakah kau Theodore yang kukenal?"

Theodore hanya tersenyum mendengar hal itu, "Bukankah kita impas? Terimakasih sudah membantu Draco tadi, Aku akan berjalan-jalan sebentar. Aku akan ke kafe pukul 2."

**...**

Draco masih melahap eskrimnya, walaupun ia sedikit merasa kesepian karena tak ada yang menemaninya, taman bermain tak senyaman yang selama ini berada dipikirannya. Bahkan keceriaan orang-orang sedikit mengusiknya.

Sudah lama tak ada yang mampu membuatnya tersenyum begitu tulus selain membunuh atau ekspresi ketakutan akan manusia. Hanya itulah yang mampu membuatnya sedikit bahagia.

"Esnya sudah mencair, membosankan." ucap Draco berjalan keluar tanpa menghabiskan eskrimnya.

Mata kelabunya memandang orang-orang yang sangat bebas tanpa ketakutan sedikitpun, sementara dirinya masih belum bisa menenangkan diri.

Tak pernah ada memori indah ketika ia masih kecil, remaja bahkan sampai sekarang.

Yang ada hanyalah pembunuhan, obat-obatan terlarang, kekerasan dan berbagai kegiatan mengerikan lainnya.

Dari kecil ia selalu waspada kalau dia tak membunuh itu tandanya ia yang akan dibunuh.

Ia sedikit merenung dan mencoba untuk mengembalikan moodnya.

"Bukankah ini taman bermain? Seharusnya aku mencoba semua permainan ini! Aku sekarang kaya bukan? Buat apa harus memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk bermain dengan salah satu wahana disini bukan? Aku kaya dan aku tak membutuhkan siapapun untuk menemaniku," ucap Draco mencoba untuk menikmati harinya.

...

Hermione melihat Theodore, pria itu memang tampan dalam posisi diamnya. Seperti tadi yang diucapkannya ia menunggu di kafe tepat saat mereka berkumpul tadi.

"Apakah kau sudah lama menunggu?"

"Tidak aku baru datang,"

Hermione menghela nafas ringan, "Banyak wahana yang menyenangkan hari ini. Apa kau bermain juga?"

"Yah, aku bermain beberapa."

"Mana Draco?"

"Dia menyuruhku untuk mengantarmu kembali. Kurasa dia tak akan pulang hari ini,"

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita harus kembali, kau lihat kulitku nyaris terbakar." Ucap Hermione berjalan dengan cepat, Theodore hanya mengikutinya dan berjalan disampingnya.

"Bisakah kau menggambarkan 4 kata seperti apa Draco itu?"

"Monster, kesepian, eskrim, berkuasa,"

"Es krim, kau lucu sekali Theodore." Ucap Hermione menyindir. "Kau tahu kurasa aku sudah menemukan bagaimana caranya untuk mendapatkan rahasia Draco,"

"Tubuhmu, bisa menarik dirinya. Percayalah."

"Terimakasih Theodore, kau manis sekali."

Tetapi pria itu berjalan lebih cepat untuk mendahului Hermione, "Menarik, wanita ini menarik. Aku penasaran bagaimana dia bisa bertahan dengan Draco," ucapnya dalam hati.

...

**-To Be Continued-**

**A/N : Apakah kalian menyukainya? **

**Aku sangat menyukai review kalian, Sempat ada kendala untuk melanjutkan fic ini tetapi tenanglah aku bisa mengatasinya.. Kurasa chapter 3 akan Hot kyu-kyu-kyu tapi aku tak bisa berjanji.**

**Kurasa aku meyukai interaksi Theodore dan Hermione apakah kalian juga menyukainya? Dua pria ini benar-benar mempesona :)**

**Thanks juga yang sudah mereview, memfave, dan memfollow cerita ini, #membungkuk.**

**Akhir kata, Review please :D**

**Don't be A Silent reader, please. **

**Thanks to your respone guys :)**

**Dare, Clato-chan, erm-ridla99, narcissy, guest, ocha sasuHinaTachi, reply, loading, reply, , deAng, Wanda Adinda A. W, Ochan malfoy, Rinaakartikaa, amii, SkeppyDrackris, Kai Anbu, LarasatiiX18, , AbraxasM, Yellowers, Clairy Cornell, Vanesangelique, undhott, .**

...


	3. Chapter 3 - Classic Toys

"Apakah dia sudah keluar dari kamarnya?"

"Tidak, ini adalah hari ke-4 dia masih mengurung diri dikamarnya," ucap Theodore sembari menatap beberapa lembar dokumen penting ditangannya. Hermione hanya menatap pria itu dengan sedikit kecewa.

**...**

**Hi, I'm Your Killer.**

**Author – C.O.N.S**

**Rated - T semi M.**

**Harpot Characters- J.K Rowling **

**Warning inside.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**...**

"Aku akan kekamarnya," ucap Hermione, namun ekspresi wajahnya seolah meminta persetujuan Theodore dan pria itu mengacuhkannya, mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu Hermione hanya mendengus kesal dan beranjak keluar dari ruangan Theodore.

Hermione mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak kebesaran dan celana jeans selutut. Sebenarnya bukan tanpa alasan Hermione mendatangi Theodore di pagi hari. Hermione hanya ingin mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi kepada Draco, hanya itu saja.

Pada saat mereka terpisah, Hermione pulang bersama Theodore dan Draco tak pulang bersama mereka.

Setelah tiga hari tidak ada kabar dan Draco pulang saat tengah malam, ia tidak mabuk atau dalam pengaruh akohol atau obat-obatan terlarang. Tetapi Ia berjalan dengan kebisuan dimulutnya. Bahkan ia tak peduli akan tatapan Theodore yang meminta penjelasan kemana dirinya dan segera mengurung dirinya di kamar.

Semenjak itu Draco tak keluar dari kamarnya.

Hermione tak tahu apa yang terjadi kepada pria itu sehingga Draco mulai membatasi sendiri ruang geraknya. Tak ada yang diizinkannya masuk kekamarnya, bahkan Theodore. Semenjak kejadian itu Theodore yang mengambil alih semua tugas Draco dan mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikan keanehan saudaranya itu.

Bahkan mencoba untuk tidak pedulikan, ketika Hermione bertanya kepada Theodore apa yang sedang terjadi kepada Draco, pria itu seolah mendadak tuli dan bisu ketika ditanyai tentang Draco. Sikap Theodore yang seperti itu membuat Hermione berdecak kesal dibuatnya dan memutuskan untuk mencari tahu sendiri.

Selama ini pelayannya hanya meninggalkan makanan di depan pintu kamarnya lalu tiga puluh menit kemudian Draco baru mengambil makanan itu. Ketika ia selesai ia hanya akan menaruh makanan itu di tempat pertama kali ia mendapatkan makanan itu.

Sikap Draco benar-benar menjadi aneh dan sikap itu sepertinya sudah sangat biasa terjadi dirumah ini. Hal itu terbukti bahwa Theodore sama sekali tidak memperdulikan keanehan Draco. Namun Theodore sama sekali tak mengizinkan Hermione untuk mendapatkan celah sedikitpun atas informasi perusahaannya.

Hermione terdiam, perasaan tak nyaman perlahan melandanya. Memang ia harus dituntut untuk profesional namun ia merasa sedikit tersiksa, ia harus mendapatkan kelemahan Draco bagaimanapun caranya. Jika Theodore menyuruhnya untuk bersabar tetapi hatinya tidak.

Ia membenci apapun yang ada pada pria itu, rambutnya yang pirang, matanya sayunya yang kelabu serta bibirnya yang tipis. Ia membenci pria itu karena setiap kali ia menatap wajah Draco yang ia teringat akan pembunuhan kekasihnya yang dulu—Victor Krum.

Misteri yang sampai sekarang sudah tak ingin dilanjutkan lagi oleh Hermione. Ditambah lagi Hermione tak bisa memasukkan Draco kedalam penjara karena ia memiliki seorang pengacara yang hebat, Blaise Zabini.

Terkadang Ia masih mengingat bagaimana wajah Draco Malfoy, ketika mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya.

Victor adalah anggota kepolisian yang paling patuh dan taat, pria itu masih muda sekitar 28 tahun dan menangkap Draco muda seharusnya bukan masalah untuknya mengingat umur Draco hanya 20 tahun. Ia bersama dengan Hermione yang dulu juga adalah salah satu bawahan Victor atau lebih tepatnya polisi baru yang ikut andil dalam penyergapan itu. Memang tak seharusnya Hermione ikut dalam misi itu, tetapi wanita itu bersihkeras untuk ikut. Banyak anak buah Victor yang meninggal akibat baku tembak sesama Mafia.

Namun setelah kejadian itu Hermione memilih untuk mengundurkan diri karena kecewa atas kematian kekasihnya.

Kejadian itu sudah cukup lama dan meninggalkan bekas bagi pemainnya. Baik Hermione maupun Draco sendiri bahkan seorang Theodore sekalipun. Karena pada saat Itu adalah puncak karir seorang Draco Malfoy yang kini menjadi seorang yang sukses. Penyergapan itu terjadi setelah polisi mendapatkan sebuah informasi bahwa Draco Malfoy dan anak buahnya mencoba untuk mengadakan suatu perjanjian antara Mafia. Hanya polisi yang mendapatkan informasi itu dan mencoba untuk menyergap mereka.

Terutama Draco, anak muda yang berbakat yang mampu menjadi kepala Mafia pada usia 20 tahun.

Draco adalah aset penting dalam penyergapan ini.

Mengingat misi ini cukup bahaya dan memaksa untuk Victor terjun kedalam misi itu. Dengan pangkat ketua Victor membawa banyak polisi untuk segera menyergap gedung tua yang tak terpakai itu. Namun salah seorang anggota mafia mengetahui kejadian itu dan suara pistol beradu satu sama lain mulai terdengar. Banyak polisi dan mafia yang tewas atas kejadian itu.

Namun Hermione menyadari bahwa hanya Victor yang berhasil mengejar Draco, dengan cara membunuh para pengawal pemuda itu dan kini ia menghilang entah kemana.

Hermione mencoba untuk menghubungi Victor namun pria itu sama sekali tak menjawab panggilannya, ucapan terakhirnya adalah 'aku bersama dengan Draco' hanya itu. Ketika Hermione akhirnya berhasil melacak dimana Victor berada. Ia melihat Draco menodongkan pistolnya, ia menggunakan tangan kirinya karena tangan kanannya terluka cukup hebat dengan wajah panik seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lakukan sementara disebrangnya terdapat tubuh pria kekar itu tergeletak tengkurap dengan banyak darah disekitarnya.

Melihat hal itu Hermione segera menembakkan peluru kearah Draco sembari mendekati tubuh pria itu dan Draco berlari berusaha menyelamatkan dirinya.

Memang Draco tidak melihat wajah Hermione seluruhnya karena ia sudah berlari menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri.

Tetapi Hermione mengetahui seperti apa wajah Draco. Jika ia dibandingkan dengan pria umur 20 tahun pada umumnya ia memiliki tubuh yang kurus dan sangat tidak cocok dalam balutan setelan mahalnya. Tetapi sangat berbeda dengan sekarang, walaupun tubuhnya kurus tetapi ia membentuk tubuhnya dan sangat cocok menggunakan pakaian apapun.

Tanpa Hermione sadari kakinya sudah membawanya sampai pada depan pintu kamar Draco. Hermione mencoba untuk menenangkan semua emosinya. Walaupun Hermione sudah berjanji bahwa ia takkan membunuh Draco, tetapi hati kecilnya bernafsu untuk membunuh Draco.

Tangannya merasa dingin, bayangan masa lalu sedikit mengusiknya dengan perlahan ia mengetuk pintu kamar Draco.

Tak ada suara atau tanggapan dari Draco.

Hermione mengetuk lagi dengan sedikit keras.

"Siapa?" tanya Draco dengan suara yang aneh. Suaranya berubah menjadi serak dan parau, hanya dengan sebuah suara itu sudah membuat hati Hermione sedikit lemah.

Draco bisa membunuhnya kapanpun dan dimanapun, bahkan jika ia bisa menyuruh seorang sniper untuk menembakan pistol dari segala arah dan Draco tetap bersih dari tuduhan.

"Hermione," jawabnya.

Tak ada tanggapan dan Hermione mengetuk lagi dan lagi.

Kelihatannya Draco sedikit terganggu dengan ketukan Hermione, sehingga memaksa dia untuk membuka pintu kamarnya sendiri.

Pintu terbuka tetapi tak ada sambutan dari Draco, yang ada pemandangan cukup mencengangkan dari kamar itu.

Hermione perlahan masuk melihat seluruh ruangan berantakan. Bantal guling, selimut dan kain pelapis kasurpun sudah tergeletak tak beraturan. Buku-buku berada dilantai bawah terbuka, terbalik tak beraturan, hanya meja kantornya saja yang rapi dan Draco duduk tenang sembari membaca buku tebal itu. Draco memiliki sebuah tombol yang mampu membuat pintu kamar itu terbuka tanpa ia harus membukanya.

"Apa yang terjadi disini?" tanya Hermione matanya menatap sekelilingnya, ia terlalu terkejut dengan keadaan kamar yang berantakan ini sampai-sampai ia lupa tujuannya pertama kali datang ke ruangan ini.

Draco menatapnya dari balik buku yang dibacanya, pria itu tampak lebih mengerikan dari pada sebelumnya.

Kemeja dengan kancing yang terpasang tak rapi atau malah asal-asalan, rambut acak-acakan, kantong mata yang semakin tebal dan kacamata dengan bingkai hitam yang menempel pada wajahnya.

Kulitnya nampak semakin pucat karena disinari oleh pencahayaan yang kurang. Draco meletakkan buku yang dibacanya dan menatap Hermione, bukan hanya menatap atau lebih tepatnya mengawasi.

Yah, Draco mengawasi gerak-gerik wanita itu.

"Apa yang kau mau dariku?" pertanyaan Draco membuat Hermione sedikit terkejut. Ia mencoba untuk berjalan mendekati pria itu, Hermione kini menyadari kenapa polisi mampu tunduk kepadanya.

Pria ini benar-benar memiliki sesuatu aura yang menyelimuti seolah ada sesuatu yang melindunginya. Bukan jika diperhatikan lagi bukan sembarang aura melainkan hasrat atas kebenciannya atas masa lalunya, kebencian itu yang telah melindunginya dan menjadikannya seseorang pria seperti ini.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja,"

Draco terdiam dengan ucapan Hermione, namun matanya masih menatap wanita itu dengan waspada. Draco benar-benar berubah dari yang semula ramah kini menjadi seseorang yang waspada. Jika semula ia membebaskan Hermione kini ia tak percaya kepada wanita itu.

Mata hazel Hermione menyelidiki sesuatu benda yang mungkin menjadi bukti kewarasannya, beberapa kotak eskrim berada disamping meja kantornya berserakan. Setidaknya itu adalah bukti bahwa Draco masih menyukai eskrim.

"Ha, lucu sekali manis," Ucap Draco, ia tak bercanda bahkan dengan nada suaranya ia terlihat seperti mengalami depresi.

Hermione menyeritkan alisnya, "Ada apa denganmu?"

"Ada apa?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada sedikit mengejek, "Kau bertanya ada apa Hermione?" ia berdiri dari kursinya berjalan kedepan mendekati Hermione yang waspada.

"Lucu sekali kau mengkhawatirkanku, manis." Ucap Draco dan duduk di meja kerjanya. Kedua tangannya ia taruh di sekitar kakinya, matanya menatap kebawah dan bibirnya tersenyum tipis seolah mengejeknya.

"Apakah aku belum bilang kepadamu bahwa kau cantik?" ucapnya memuji, Hermione benar-benar meningkatkan kewaspadaannya sekarang.

"Belum,"

"Ah, kurasa aku sedikit ceroboh. Baru kusadari kau wanita yang cantik, sungguh!" ucapnya semakin keras, ia menutup kedua matanya dengan telapak tangannya. "Apakah kau membenciku?"

"Ya," ucap Hermione tegas.

Draco hanya tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Hermione, dengan mata yang masih tertutup ia tertawa bertambah keras. "Tegas sekali? Kau sangat jujur, pantas kau menjadi seorang polisi hahaha,"

Hermione hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Kau benar! Kau seorang polisi, mana borgolmu? Apakah kau tak mau menangkapku?" ucapnya mengulurkan salah satu tangannya kepada Hermione.

Hermione berjalan mundur mencoba untuk menjaga jarak dengan pria itu.

Draco menaruh tangan yang menutupi matanya kebawah, kini mata kelabunya menatap sedih kearah bawah.

"CIh, bahkan menyewa seorang mantan polisi yang kini menjadi pembunuh bayaran untuk mengawasiku. Dasar pengecut! Tapi kalian lebih baik dari pada si brengsek itu!" ucap Draco tiba-tiba.

Wajahnya bergeser menatap Hermione, "Aku baru menyadari bahwa tak ada yang bisa kupercaya Hermione. Dan kurasa aku terlalu baik kepada Tom."

"Seharusnya aku benar-benar menghancurkan mereka!"

"Tom? Siapa Tom?"

"Ah, itu memang tugasmu ya mencari apa kelemahanku? Baiklah akan kuberitahu bahwa Tom Riddle satu-satunya anak buah yang kupercaya, aku tak menyangka bahwa dirinya mencoba untuk mengambil seluruh kekayaanku perlahan-lahan. Pantas uangku banyak yang menghilang akhir-akhir ini," ucapnya meremas kedua tangannya sampai pucat, Draco benar-benar benci dengan penghianatan dan itu yang terjadi sekarang.

Kemudian ia tertawa kecil, "Kau mau mencarinya Hermione?" tawarnya dengan nada manis.

Hermione hanya diam, "Tentu kau harus mencarinya untuk mendapatkan kelemahanku, tetapi maaf membuatmu kecewa manis yang kau bisa temukan hanyalah mayatnya saja, Hermione _dear, _" ucap Draco tertawa kesenangan.

"Baru saja ia meninggal, Ah tidak kurasa ketika kau dan Theodore pulang dari taman bermain dan aku pergi untuk mengurusi tikus kecil brengsek itu! Seharusnya aku tak perlu repot-repot untuk membunuhnya, tetapi seorang penghianat memang layak untuk dibunuh."

Draco masih menatap kearah bawah, kemudian itu mengerakkan sedikit tangannya seolah mengusir wanita itu, "Lupakan! Aku lelah dan aku tak mau berdebat denganmu. Terserah jika kau mau membawa kasusku kepengadilan. Aku tak peduli!"

"Terimakasih untuk informasinya Draco," ucap Hermione sopan, ia mengambil buku yang berada tepat disamping dirinya berdiri, mengambil buku itu dan menaruhnya di atas meja Draco.

"Selamat malam Draco," ucap Hermione menutup jendela kamar Draco.

Draco hanya memperhatikan wanita itu, walaupun dengan tatapan setengah kosong.

Hermione menyadari bahwa jika mendapatkan kelemahan Draco takkan berpengaruh kepadanya. Draco tak peduli akan kelemahannya dan berusaha untuk memutarbalikkan apa yang terjadi, seolah semua keberuntungan berpihak kepadanya.

Pantas saja Draco dengan santai menerima Hermione, ia merasa bahwa polisi hanya ingin melenyapkan dirinya karena sudah menjadi aib bagi kepolisian, tak seharusnya seorang polisi menjadi pembunuh bayaran yang handal bukan?

Ini adalah misi bunuh diri untuknya dan ia menyetujuinya.

Ternyata kepolisian sama saja, Hermione tak bisa keluar dari permainan ini dan menunggu sampai tiga bulan selanjutnya.

Walaupun sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan Hermione adalah mengungkapkan apa yang terjadi dengan kekasihnya dan hanya Draco yang bisa memberitahunya.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada saat itu.

Apakah Draco benar-benar membunuh Victor?

Dan mengapa Victor berkerja sendiri, kenapa pria itu tak meminta bantuan anggota lain dan malah mengejar Draco sendirian?

Itulah yang sampai sekarang masih menjadi sebuah misteri yang belum terselesaikan.

Hermione terdiam menatap jendela yang ditutupnya, ia merasa bahwa ia gagal. Tak seharusnya ia berada disini.

Draco terlalu menakutkan dan alasan ia mau bekerja sama hanyalah Victor cuma itu.

Matanya menatap jendela dengan gorden hijau sutra itu mengulus kain itu dengan lembut.

"Apakah kau tak mau membunuhku Draco?" tawarnya ramah.

Draco terdiam namun sedikit tak peduli akan ucapan Hermione.

"Kenapa aku harus membunuhmu Hermione,"

Hermione mengeluarkan sebuah pisau disaku celananya, berbalik menatap punggung pria itu. Matanya putus asa, jika ia mampu membunuh Draco bukankah ini selesai?

Walaupun ia tak bisa mengungkapkan kematian kekasihnya tetapi setidaknya ia mampu membalaskan dendamnya bukan?

Hermione mengenggam pisau itu dengan erat dan bersiap untuk menusuk Draco tetapi Draco segera mengetahuinya dan berdiri dengan cepat memutarkan tagan Hermione kebelakang dengan cepat.

"Lepaskan pisaunya Hermione," ucapnya dengan tenang.

Tangan Hermione terkunci dan tubuh pria itu berada dibelakangnya. Bukan cuma itu tangan kanannya menahan tangan kirinya untuk tidak melawannya.

Walaupun Draco memiliki tubuh yang kurus tetapi cengkramannya pada Hermione memaksanya untuk melepaskan pisau hal itu berhasil kepadanya Hermione melepaskan pisau itu.

Jadi ini akhirnya Hermione akan mati bukankah itu bagus, ia akan bertemu Victor dengan cepat?

"Kau mencoba untuk membunuhku Hermione?" tanya Draco dengan nada yang aneh. Antara tenang tetapi seperti sedang menahan sesuatu dari nada suaranya.

"Kau bisa membunuhku Draco," ucap Hermione mencoba untuk tenang.

Tetapi Draco tak langsung menjawab perkataan Hermione melainkan mengambil sebuah borgol dari laci mejanya dan memborgol kedua tangan Hermione.

"Kau terkunci Hermione,"

"Aku tak akan membunuh Hermione karena aku tak menyukai membunuh seorang wanita. Tetapi jika aku terdesak aku akan membunuhnya,"

"Bukankah aku mencoba untuk membunuhmu? Seharusnya kau membunuhku,"

"Kau mau kubunuh? Bagaimana dengan cara lain?"

"Cara lain?" Hermione sedikit takut dengan ucapan Draco. Apa yang ingin dilakukan pria itu?

Draco perlahan menyampingkan rambut Hermione kearah kiri, menatap lehernya yang putih mulus. "Bagaimana kalau kita sedikit bermain?"

"Hentikan, Draco! Lebih baik kau membunuhku saja!" ucap Hermione meronta-ronta. Tetapi teriakan itu adalah kesenangan untuknya.

Draco mencekram muka Hermione dari belakang dengan tangan kirinya sementara ia memeluk pingul Hermione yang ramping dengan tangan kanannya. "Kau memiliki kulit yang bagus untuk seorang pembunuh Hermione,"

"Kecantikan adalah kuncinya Draco,"

"Oh, kau benar. Berarti kau tak keberatan bukan kalau aku mencobamu sebentar?"

Jantung Hermione berdetak lebih kencang, Draco benar-benar mengintimidasinya dan hal itu yang paling dibencinya dan sebenarnya Hermione tak menyukai posisi ini. Seharusnya dia yang mengintimidasi bukan Draco.

Ia dapat merasakan pada saat hidung Draco menciumi leher putihnya dan menimbulkan sensasi aneh yang membuatnya sedikit lemah dan takut. Dengan tangan terbogol ia tak mampu melakukan apapun dan itu membuatnya tak mampu melawan Draco.

Draco menciumi leher putihnya itu dengan perlahan, menjilat lehernya, lidah kering itu benar-benar membuatnya takut. Dan kini Draco memaksa wajahnya untuk menatapnya, mata kelabu itu mengunci mata hazelnya dan perlahan Draco menciumnya dengan kasar.

Draco menekan bibirnya, melumat satu sama lain dan memaksa Hermione untuk bermain bersamanya, tetapi Hermione mencoba untuk melawan.

"Draco! Hen.. Hentikan, bodoh!" ucap Hermione mencoba untuk melawan pria itu dan semakin Hermione melawan Draco semakin menikmati ciuman mereka.

Hermione mencoba untuk mencari celah dari perlawanan Draco, dan ia menginjak kaki Draco dan menendang kakinya dengan keras membuat Draco terkejut membuat ia melonjak mundur serta menjerit kesakitan.

Hermione segera berlari keluar dari kamar itu dengan tangan terbogol, salah jika ia berpikir bahwa mengetahui keadaan Draco ternyata lebih menakutkan dari apa yang semula ada dipikirannya.

Draco menyentuh kakinya yang sakit, Hermione menendang tepat pada tulang keringnya membuat Draco kesakitan tetapi ia sama sekali tak marah kepada wanita itu. Bahkan semakin tertarik.

Draco mengulus kakinya yang terluka, "Bahkan dalam keadaan terborgol seperti itu, ia masih bisa melawanku? Bukankah ini menarik? Membunuhnya sekarang tak ada gunanya. Beruntung kau memiliki bibir yang nikmat Hermione, jika tidak mungkin pisau itu sudah menancap pada perutmu," ucapnya sambil tertawa mengingat kejadian yang baru saja ia alami.

"Selanjutnya apa yang harus aku pakai? Pisau? Kayu? Atau hahaha. Memikirkannya saja membuatku bergairah, wanita itu memang menarik,"

...

Theodore sedang duduk menikmati waktu istirahatnya, walaupun tumpukan kertas-kertas masih menghiasi meja kerjanya. Tetapi ia tak mau melewati waktu istirahatnya, menikmati secangkir espresso kesukaannya.

Sebuah ketukan dengan suara aneh seperti ditendang oleh kaki terdengar.

Ia hanya mendengar dan tak berniat membuka pintu itu karena pintu itu memang tak dikunci dan tentu saja orang itu bisa membukanya.

Tetapi suara itu terus terdengar membuat Theodore mneyerah dan berdiri dari kursinya, membuka pintu itu sendiri. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat Hermione dengan keadaan berantakan dengan nafas tak beraturan. "Apa yang sedang terjadi kepadamu?"

"Draco memborgolku, bisakah kau melepaskannya?"

"Draco yang memborgolmu? Bukankah seharusnya kau meminta kuncinya kepada dia? Untuk apa datang kepadaku?" tanya Theodore melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Cih. Buat apa aku datang kemari kalau Draco mau membuka borgol ini,"

"Kau sendiri yang mau datang kekamarnya Hermione. Jika Draco bersikap aneh lebih baik kau tak mendekatinya. Aku tak tahu apa yang kalian bicarakan sampai-sampai Draco memborgolmu seperti itu. Tetapi hanya dia yang memiliki kuncinya, mintalah."

Hermione kesal, saat ia lengah dan tak berpikir panjang , ia tak menyangka bahwa Draco mampu memborgolnya dengan cepat, padahal keadaan itu sedang gelap dan seharusnya pria itu tak bisa menghindar dari serangannya.

"Lebih baik borgol ini tak lepas dari pada aku harus pergi bertemu dengannya,"

"Baiklah nona keras kepala, aku hanya memberitahumu. Draco memiliki kuncinya, mintalah jika ia sedang dalam mood bagus ia akan melepaskanmu. Tetapi kalau ia sedang tidak mood mungkin dia akan membunuhmu,"

Hermione menyerah, "Tak bisakah kau membantuku Theodore?"

"Kau mau dengan cara kasar? Aku akan menyuruh orang untuk mematahkan borgol itu dengan kapak atau mesin las? Hanya saja kalau ia meleset kau kehilangan tanganmu,"

"Apakah kau memiliki cara yang lebih bagus?!" bentak Hermione kesal dan Theodore hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Aku akan berbicara kepada Draco," ucap Theodore sembari melipat kedua tangannya dan berjalan melewati Hermione. Wanita itu hanya mengikutinya di belakangnya dan berharap Draco mau memberikan kuncinya.

Kamar Draco tidak terkunci bahkan sekarang kamar itu sedang dibersihkan oleh para pesuruh. Kelihatannya mood Draco sudah bagus sampai-sampai ia mau keluar dari tempat persembunyiaannya.

"Dimana Draco?" tanya Theodore kepada salah satu pesuruh.

"Saya tidak tahu Tuan Theodore. Tuan Draco menyuruh kami untuk merapikan kamarnya, hanya itu."

Theodore mengeluarkan ponselnya, menyentuh layarnya kemudian ia menempelkannya pada telinganya.

Cukup lama tak ada yang mengangkat dan ia terus mencoba untuk menghubungi Draco.

"Tidak ada jawaban," ucapnya singkat. "Kurasa kau harus bertahan dengan keadaan seperti itu Hermione. Rumah ini begitu besar dan Draco bisa dimana-mana," ucap Theodore sembari menatap layar ponselnya.

"Kurasa aku harus pergi, ada rapat sebentar lagi." Ucapnya, kemudian menatap Hermione. Wanita itu terlihat kesal dengan keadaannya, walaupun ia terlihat lucu juga dengan ekspresi muka kesalnya.

Hermione menyerah dan kembali menuju kamarnya.

Ketika ia kembali menuju kamarnya ia dikejutkan dengan seorang pria yang sedang duduk manis di atas ranjangnya.

"_Well_, kau sudah kembali?" ucapnya dengan gembira.

Hermione hanya menatapnya sinis, ternyata pria yang dicarinya berada dikamarnya tersenyum lebar menatapnya.

"Lepaskan aku Draco,"

"Ah, kenapa kau tak berbasa-basi dulu Hermione? Padahal aku ingin berbincang-bincang dulu denganmu," ucapnya manis.

"Lepaskan borgol ini!"

"Atas semua yang sudah kau lakukan kepadaku, kau memang harusnya dihukum Hermione. Pertama kau mencoba untuk membunuhku, namun aku bisa menghindar darimu bukan. Kedua, kau menendang kakiku tepat pada tulang kering dan kini aku berjalan sedikit pincang."

"Dan kini kau memaksaku untuk melepasmu? Kalau aku melepasmu mungkin kau bisa membunuhku bukan Hermione?"

"Tentu,"

Draco berbaring diranjangnya, "Karena itu lebih baik kau terborgol Hermione. Baiklah kalau kau bisa melukai tubuhku aku akan memberikan kunci ini kepadamu," ucap Draco menunjukan kunci kecil.

"Melukai? Sampai berdarah?"

"Tidak, hanya melukai Hermione bukan membunuh. Tapi kalau kau tak bisa melakukannya dalam lima belas menit, aku akan memberikan servis ekstra untukmu," ucap Draco menawarkan sebuah penawaran yang menarik. "Tangan kosong Hermione,"

"Bagaimana bisa? Dengan tangan kosong aku melukaimu?"

"Tendanganmu itu cukup membuatku kesakitan Hermione,"

"Tidak, bisakah kita melakukan cara yang lain? Aku tak mau melukaimu karena kau bisa membunuhku sewaktu-waktu."

Draco terdiam sesaat.

Kemudian ia berbicara dengan nada ceria, "Baiklah, kita menggunakan cara lain." ia membuka kepala ikat pingang yang dipakainya, melonggarkan celananya dan memasukkan kuncinya kedalam celananya. Kemudian ia menyeringai puas. "Ambilah, kau sudah melihatnya bukan dimana tempatnya? Ambilah. Aku takkan menyerangmu,"

Hermione menatap apa yang dilakukan Draco dengan tatapan tidak percaya, pria ini gila atau mengalami sedikit gangguan? Ia tahu bahwa Draco sangat menyukai permainan, sesuatu yang diluar akal sehat adalah kesukaannya. Tapi perlakuan ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

Hermione mencoba untuk berpikir dan mencari cara lain agar ia tak memasukkan tangannya. Tangannya terlalu berharga.

Hermione berjalan mendekati Draco secara perlahan dan berjalan dengan gerakan sedikit sensual dan pria itu menatapnya dengan pandangan penasaran akan reaksi Hermione, ia mengulus rambut Draco dan pria itu masih menyeringai menebak-nebak apa yang akan dilakukan Hermione kepadanya.

Hermione perlahan memiringkan kepalanya dan mencium perlahan bibir Draco. Pria itu hanya menikmati ciuman itu, walaupun ia masih penasaran apa selanjutnya. Hermione menaruh tangannya pada leher Draco seolah-olah mereka berpelukan dengan rantai yang berada di belakang leher Draco.

Hermione masih bercumbu pria itu, ciuman mereka yang panas perlahan Hermione sedikit menegakkan badannya dan menarik leher Draco perlahan untuk berdiri dan pria itu mengikutinya tangan Draco memeluk pinggul wanita cantik itu.

Tetapi Hermione menghentikan ciumannya membuat Draco menatapnya dengan bingung. "Draco aku sangat tidak nyaman dengan posisi ini," ucapnya manis, ia menatap kearah lain dengan wajah sedikit memerah walaupun seringai wajahnya yang sedikit menantang membuat Draco sedikit tertarik.

Draco tersenyum melihat perubahan ekspresi Hermione dan mengerti maksudnya. "Kau seharusnya mengambilnya sendiri Hermione, atau kita bermain dengan tangan teborgol itu lebih menarik," ucap Draco bercanda.

"Kau tahu Draco, aku memang selalu tertarik kepadamu. Bisakah kau melepaskannya sebentar. Aku benar-benar tidak nyaman, cengkramanmu yang sebelumnya sudah melukai salah satu tanganku. Lepaskan borgol ini,"

Draco tertawa mendengar ucapan Hermione, "Kau pikir aku akan luluh dengan ucapanmu Hermione?"

"Bukankah pada posisi ini kau yang tidak diuntungkan?" ucap Draco.

"Kau benar," ucap Hermione melepaskan pelukannya dengan menaikan tangannya dan berjalan mundur sebanyak dua langkah, dan hal itu membuat Draco melepaskan tangannya dari pingul wanita itu lalu kembali duduk diranjang itu.

Hermione menatap kunci yang sudah tergeletak di lantai dan segera mengambilnya lalu berlari keluar. Tanpa Draco sadari bahwa ketika pria itu berdiri kunci itu meluncur kebawah dan keluar dari salah satu kakinya. Karena terlalu terfokus atas ciuman itu sehinggga membuat Draco tak merasakan bahwa kunci itu sudah jatuh dari celananya.

"Aku menang Draco," ucapnya berteriak senang, Draco hanya tersenyum setelah mengetahui bahwa Hermione bersikap licik sama sepertinya.

"Kau benar. Baguslah setidaknya kau menggunakan otakmu," kekehnya dengan apa yang baru ia alami. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Hermione mampu menyandingi permainannya, banyak wanita yang menyerah dan mengambil kunci itu, tapi Draco tak pernah menyangka bahwa Hermione akan menggunakan sedikit tipuan dengan cara menciumnya agar rencananya tidak ketahuan.

Walaupun hatinya sedikit senang karena menemukan sesuatu yang mampu menariknya, tetapi insting bertahannya semakin besar, ia menyadari bahwa Hermione berbeda dengan kepolisian dan bahkan wanita itu sempat mau melukainya.

Walaupun Hermione tak menyadari tetapi pisau itu sedikit menyobekkan kemejanya dan sedikit menggoreskan luka pada kulit pucatnya karena itu darah segar bersamaan dengan rasa perih mulai merasukinya, namun ia tak peduli dan segera menuju kamar Hermione dan mencoba agar Hermione tak menyadari bahwa wanita itu berhasil melukainya. Memang harus diakui bahwa selama 3 hari penuh ini dirinya tidak bisa tidur dan kerena itu ia sedikit kehilangan fokus dan pergerakannya tak selincah biasanya.

Draco berdiri dari ranjang, lebih baik ia segera kembali menunju kamarnya sebelum ada beberapa orang yang mulai menyadari kemejanya yang sedikit robek.

Ponsel Draco berbunyi dan dengan cepat pria itu mengambilnya dari saku celananya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya pada seseorang yang menelponnya.

"Maaf Mr. Malfoy, Ada seseorang yang menunggu anda,"

"Siapa? Aku sedang tak ingin bertemu dengan siapapun saat ini,"

"Tapi dia bilang dia ingin berbicara dengan anda, dia sedang menunggu anda di ruangan kantor anda tuan,"

"Bilang padanya bahwa aku tak mau bertemu dengan siapapun saat ini,"

"Dia bilang, dia bagian keluarga anda,"

Draco terdiam, keluarga? Itu adalah kata-kata yang sensitif untuknya. Lagipula sudah tidak ada yang mengangap dirinya dan Theodore adalah bagian dari keluarga bangsawan, keluarganya sendiri juga tidak peduli akan dirinya dan Theodore ketika waktu masih kecil. Persetan dengan keluarga, mereka sudah Draco anggap meninggal sejak dirinya masih kecil.

Tetapi rasa penasaran mengelitiknya membuatnya sedikit ingin mengetahui siapa orang yang masih menyebutnya bagian dari keluarganya.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana."

**-To Be Continued-**

**A/N : Apakah kalian menyukainya? **

**Aku sangat menyukai review kalian, Sempat ada kendala untuk melanjutkan fic ini tetapi tenanglah aku bisa mengatasinya.. Dan seperti janjiku aku memberikan cerita yang sedikit panas disini, aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada Chapter 4 jadi aku belum bisa memberikan cluenya hahaha... #Gomen,**

**Kuharap kalian masih menunggu cerita ini :)**

**Thanks juga yang sudah mereview, memfave, dan memfollow cerita ini, #membungkuk.**

**Akhir kata, Review please :D**

**Don't be A Silent reader, please. **

**Thanks to your respones guys :)**

**Jenny Hallwask, Macey harris, andreanibebe, bunu, sentiia15, amii, Wanda, Narcissy, Clato-chan, Rinnakartikaa, Loading, , apple, yelowers, electra malfoy, Evelyn Malfoy, DeAng, Undhott, vanesangelique, Dare, Clato-chan.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Long Time, No See

Draco menatap kaca bening yang menampilkan pemandangan kota dengan rutinitas sehari-hari, mata kelabunya memperhatikannya dengan sesama dan menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong, terkadang ia juga mengetukkan jarinya pada kaca itu kemudian diam seolah membeku.

Sementara ia memperhatikan kaca dari ruangan kantornya ada sesuatu yang membuatnya sedikit tidak nyaman. Seseorang yang sedang duduk disebrang meja kantornyalah yang membuatnya seperti ini, Regulus Black.

**...**

**Hi, I'm Your Killer.**

**Author – C.O.N.S**

**Rated - T semi M.**

**Harpot Characters- J.K Rowling **

**Warning inside.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**...**

Pria paruh baya dengan mata dingin serta rambut pirang yang panjang, ia mengenakan kemeja serta jas hitam terbaik yang dimilikinya, pria itu duduk dengan tidak nyaman pada kursi empuk yang disediakan.

"Tenanglah, kau sudah datang kemari dari jauh." Ucap Draco tiba-tiba dan berbalik menatap pria itu dengan pandangan aneh. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya kesaku celananya dan berjalan mendekati meja kantor kayu mewah miliknya.

"Apa kau mau minum teh?" tawarnya sopan.

"Ya," ucapnya kemudian melipat kedua tangannya.

"Pansy bawakan pria ini teh untuknya dan teh untukku." Ucap Draco menekan tombol dimejanya dan dengan cepat wanita itu segera datang ketika mendengar perintah dari Draco. Wanita dengan rambut pendek bob berwarna hitam serta kemeja hitam dan rok mini hitam membawakan dua cangkir teh dan beberapa kantong mini gula. Ia menaruh cangkir-cangkir itu diatas meja Draco dengan sopan, "ada lagi tuan?"

"Tidak, kau boleh pergi," ucap Draco.

"Silahkan nikmati minumanmu Regulus," ucapnya sopan, Draco mengambil cangkir teh miliknya dan membuka nyaris semua kantong mini gula yang disediakan dan memasukkan semuanya kedalam minumannya lalu mengaduknya dengan sendok teh, kemudian meminumnya dengan nikmat.

Regulus juga mengambil minumannya dan meminumnya sedikit, lalu ia memindahkan duduknya semula ia bersandar dan kini ia menegakkan punggungnya, "lama tak bertemu denganmu Draco, bagaimana keadaan adikmu?"

Draco tersenyum mendengarnya. "Baik seperti yang kau lihat Regulus, baik aku dan Theodore tumbuh menjadi pria yang hebat."

"Aku senang mendengar berita tentangmu, yang kini menjadi seorang yang sukses." pujinya.

"Senang? Apakah kau yakin kau senang dengan keberhasilan kami? Bukankah kau mengharapkan berita yang lebih menarik dari itu seperti kematian pewaris tahta terakhir keluarga Malfoy?" ucap Draco dengan nada menyindir.

"Apa maksudmu Draco, aku sangat senang kau bisa menjadi seorang yang hebat." Ucapnya dengan perasaan getir pada mulutnya.

"Baiklah, hanya saja—aku tak yakin bahwa kau senang melihatku berdiri dihadapanmu dan tertawa akan ucapanmu bukan?" ucap Draco menaruh kembali cangkirnya, "Ah aku ingat bagaimana dengan masalah adopsi itu? Aku yaris lupa bahwa kau adalah orang yang seharusnya merawat kami. Yah, kau benar—kau merawat kami lalu membuang kami bukan?"

Regulus terdiam, memang ucapan Draco itu benar, ia memang membuang Draco dan Theodore, lalu merekayasa dan bilang kepada pemerintah bahwa anak kecil itu kabur darinya. Padahal Draco dan Theodore diikat lalu dibuang sembarangan di kota yang kumuh dan kotor jauh dari tempat tinggal mewah mereka.

Draco menyandarkan pungungnya, menatap langit-langit kantornya. "Ah benar-benar indah. Kini kau orang yang membuang kami datang dihadapanku dan melangkahkan kakinya sendiri dikantorku. Ayolah jangan membuatku penasaran, apa yang kau inginkan Regulus?"

"Aku ingin kau membantuku Draco, kau tahu perusahaan kami sedang kritis dan jika kau berbaik hati maka kau bisa menyelamatkan perusahaan kami," ucapnya dengan dingin menyerahkan beberapa lembar map pada meja Draco.

Draco hanya melirik map itu dan tidak membacanya, kemudian menatap Regulus lalu ia menyeringai puas, "Apa kau tak punya malu Regulus? Oh ya, aku lupa kalau kau berasal dari keluarga bangsawan yang sangat haus dengan harta. Apa kau kalah dengan persaingan saudara-saudaramu yang lain?"

"Kami tidak seperti itu Draco,"

"Tapi itu yang aku lihat dan ingat," ucap Draco mencoba tenang.

"Mulutmu begitu kotor Draco. Oh ya aku lupa kau besar dari kalangan sampah. Tak seharusnya aku meminta bantuan kepada anak kecil yang suka bermain pistol dan membunuh sesukahatinya. Kau adalah seorang anjing pecundang yang mencoba untuk menahklukan para serigala dihadapanmu Draco."

Draco merenung semua perkataan Regulus, lalu berdiri dari kursinya, "Kurasa itu yang kau dengar semua tentangku. Memang benar, bahwa aku tumbuh dari kalangan sampah dan aku bersumpah untuk tidak menjadi seperti mereka. Jika kau berpikir bahwa aku hanyalah anak kecil yang menyukai bermain pistol." Ucapnya terhenti berjalan mendekati Regulus yang menatapnya dengan padangan dingin menusuk.

"Akan kuberitahu kepadamu bagaimana aku menguasai mafia ketika umurku 18 tahun," ucap Draco tersenyum kecil.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?!" seru Regulus sedikit panik dengan pergerakan Draco.

"Aku tak membawa senjata apapun. Kurasa sebaiknya aku menceritakan sedikit kepadamu. Ketika aku berumur 18 tahun aku mendatangi markas seorang mafia. Kau tahu apa yang aku ucapkan?"

"Ka.. kau mau bergabung dengan mereka?" tebaknya.

"Tidak. Sayangnya kau salah." Ucap Draco mencoba untuk mengingat masalalunya, "Aku berhadapan dengannya dan mengucapkan satu kata, 'Jadikan aku ketuamu,' hanya itu."

"Kau gila, kau seorang amatir dan kau mau memimpin seorang kelompok mafia?!"

"Itu benar, aku seorang amatir seperti yang kau bilang. Tapi kurasa ancamanku berhasil,"

"Regulus tatap mataku dan kau akan mengerti semuanya." Draco menekan kepala Regulus mendekatinya, menatapnya dengan pandangan yang dingin bukan cuma itu melainkan suatu perasaan aneh disekitarnya. Aura kebenciannya dan haus akan membunuh perlahan mulai menguasai ruangan itu.

Matanya menunjukan kebencian yang sangat mendalam terhadap semua kejadian gelap yang ia dapatkan, kebencian terhadap semua orang dan kepercayaan akan dirinya sendiri adalah kuncinya bukan cuma itu, tak ada keraguan sedikitpun dalam matanya dan itulah yang menyebapkan orang menunduk hormat kepadanya.

"Aku mengancam mereka dengan membunuh ketua mereka,"

"A ... Apa yang kau lakukan kepada ketua mereka?" ucapnya bergetar. "Aku membuka bajuku dan mereka terkejut ketika melihat granat itu melapisi tubuhku. Aku mengancam mereka bahwa aku tak hanya memasang granat pada diriku melainkan juga bom untuk meledakkan mereka. Tentu melihat hal itu mereka membuka jalan untukku bahkan ketua mereka hanya membisu melihat kegilaanku."

"Kau mau apa yang dikatakannya?"

Draco tersenyum lebih lebar, menjilat bibir bawahnya dan menyeringai puas. "Aku cocok untuk menjadi anggota timnya dan ia akan memberikanku posisi tertinggi untukku. Tapi aku tak menginginkannya, yang kuinginkan adalah menguasai koloni kecil ini."

"Aku mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari sakuku dan menodongkannya pada ketua mereka. Tentu para anggota itu mengeluarkan pistol mereka, kejadian itu benar-benar menarik Regulus. Tapi aku mengetahui pergerakan mereka dan mengancam mereka, bahwa jika mereka membunuhku itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri."

"La ... lalu apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Regulus memaksa semua suaranya untuk keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku menembakkan pistol pada mulutnya dan memaksakan agar pistol itu masuk kedalam mulutnya agar ia lebih cepat meninggal." Ucapnya sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Kau gila! Kau benar-benar gila!"

"Tapi berkat kegilaan itu tak ada yang berani melawanku bahkan ketika aku mengambil posisi ketua mereka,"

"Jika kau bilang bahwa aku hanya bisa membunuh dengan pistol. Aku bisa membuatmu pingsan hanya dengan semua tekanan ini Regulus, " ucap Draco manis, mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Regulus menutup mata pria itu dengan telapak tangannya.

Lalu membisikkan kata-kata mencekam untuknya, "apakah kau dapat merasakannya? Perasaan dimana kau selalu terancam oleh binatang buas? Aku bisa menyembunyikan nafsu untuk membunuhku, hanya saja jika aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang mengancamku."

"Aku tidak segan-segan membunuh mereka baik menggunakan pistol atau menggunakan kekuatanku sendiri," ucap Draco menjilat leher Regulus.

"Bukankah ini menarik Regulus, ingatlah selalu hari ini Regulus dan semua perasaan kebencian ini. Ingatan ini akan selamanya membekas, Regulus."

Draco benar-benar mengancamnya, tangannya yang dikepal rapat olehnya perlahan bergetar hebat, matanya menatap kaca kantor Draco dengan terbelalak dan keringat dingin keluar dari kulitnya yang pucat. Jantungnya berdetak kencang dan pikirannya tak mampu memikirkan apapun hanya terkunci dengan kejadian yang baru saja ia alami. Ucapan itu bergelung-gelung dalam telinganya seolah itu adalah perkataan yang akan membawanya menuju kematiannya sendiri.

Draco melepaskan ancamannya dan menyisakan ketakukan mendalam untuk Regulus. "Kau boleh keluar Regulus," ucap Draco dan berjalan duduk kembali menuju kursi kantornya yang yang nyaman, ia menyandarkan punggungnya dan menatap Regulus, pria itu sudah membatu.

Regulus mencoba untuk berdiri dari kursinya, ia mencoba untuk berjalan normal, namun ia tak bisa ancaman itu terlalu menakutkan untuknya. Kakinya sedikit melemas dan membuat ia harus menyeret tubuhnya tetapi ia sama sekali tidak sadar akan apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Mengapa ia tak berjalan normal atau apa.

Dua kali langkah berat, kemudian ia baru menyadari semuanya. Kesadaran yang baru saja diambilnya perlahan muncul merasuki dirinya dengan cepat, memaksa semua sisa-sia kekuatan dari tubuhnya untuk menerima kesadarannya. Ia menyentuh gangang pintu dan dalam hitungan detik.

Ia menjerit-jerit bagaikan bertemu oleh monster yang menakutkan untuknya.

"Tolong aku! Keluarkan aku dari sini!" jeritnya memohon agar orang mau membantunya untuk keluar dari ruangan kerja Draco.

Draco menekan tombol kecil dari mejanya, dengan otomatis pintu itu terbuka dan Regulus segera keluar dari ruangannya.

"Karena itu aku lebih suka pistol dari pada mental. Tetapi melihat ekspresinya mampu membuatku puas. Jika aku tidak salah kurasa mentalnya sedikit tergangu, kalau ia berhasil pulih dan ketika melihat wajahku ia akan menjerit ketakutan hahaha." Tawanya lebar, kemudian ia menikmati kembali tehnya.

"Ah manis sekali hari ini. Kurasa berlibur ke Canada bagus juga," ucap Draco tertawa kecil.

**...**

Hermione melipat kedua tangannya dengan kesal sembari menatap pria yang memakan eskrimnya dengan lahap. "Apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Kenapa kau mengajakku kemari?"

Pria yang ditanyainya tak menjawabnya dan masih menikmati eskrimnya.

"Jawab aku Draco,"

"Aku sedang bahagia hari ini Hermione," ucapnya menyeringai puas.

"Lalu?"

"Kurasa aku tak mau menceritakan apa yang membuatku bahagia hari ini manis. Ayo kita berlibur, aku sudah memesankan tiket untuk kita berdua."

"Aku menolak,"

"Aku memaksa Hermione."

Hermione hanya terdiam, jika ia mengikuti Draco setidaknya ia bisa mendapatkan sedikit celah untuk mengungkapkan kelemahan pria itu. Tapi apakah ia akan baik-baik saja ketika ia berlibur bersama dengan Draco?

"Maaf, aku tak bisa."

"Baiklah, berikan aku seribu alasan apa yang mampu membuatmu tak mau pergi bersamaku?"

"Seribu? Apakah itu tidak terlalu banyak?"

"Baiklah 10. 000 alasan kenapa kau tak mau ikut denganku. Dalam waktu 30 detik kalau kau tak bisa menjawabnya, kau ikut denganku."

Hermione mendenguskan nafas kesal bersandar pada sofanya, "aku tahu walalupun aku bisa menjawab 10.000 alasanpun kau tetap akan memaksaku untuk ikut bukan?"

"Yep, ucapanmu benar sekali. Kurasa kau harus bersiap-siap Hermione karena kita akan berangkat hari ini,"

"Tak bisa ditebak itu adalah sifatmu yang mendarah daging Draco,"

"Apakah itu pujian Hermione? Kalau iya aku senang sekali."

Draco mengambil ponselnya dan terdapat pesan singkat dari Theodore.

'Temui aku sekarang, di Madame Pies,'

Draco hanya tersenyum kecil kemudia memasukan ponselnya kembali kesakunya.

"Baiklah kurasa pertemuan kita selesai. Ada seseorang yang harus kutemui. Siapkan dirimu Hermione," ucap Draco dan beranjak pergi dari tempat duduknya.

Hermione hanya mendesah kesal, "sampai kapan aku terus bersamanya? Tiga bulan terasa sangat lama,"

**...**

Theodore menatap sekelilingnya berusaha mencari seseorang yang ditunggunya dari tadi. Walaupun ia mencoba untuk tenang dalam keadaan cafe yang cukup sepi ini tetapi tetap saja ia tak bisa tenang.

Ia tahu kejadian yang dilakukan Draco pagi ini, bukan lebih tepatnya pada siang hari dan bertepatan dengan ketika dirinya keluar dari kamarnya. Ia tahu bahwa Draco berada di bawah kondisi yang mampu membuat sesuatu dari bagian tubuhnya yang tidak sepantasnya keluar, kini perlahan-lahan keluar berusaha mencoba mengambil alih tubuhnya serta pikirannya.

Karena itu Theodore meminta Draco untuk segera datang menemuinya.

Pria yang ditunggunya tersenyum kecil berjalan mendekatinya, ia sedikit melambaikan tangannya dan Theodore hanya menatapnya dengan sinis sementara di tangan kanannya ia memegang menu.

"Apa yang membuatmu risau Theodore?" tanya Draco dan segera duduk pada sofa empuk bersebrangan dengan Theodore.

"Apa yang terjadi Draco. Berikan aku penjelasan,"

Pria itu tak segera menjawab pertanyaan Theodore melainkan membuka menu itu mengamati nama serta gambar-gambar yang membuatnya tertarik kemudian memesan menu yang ia suka.

Diacuhkan begitu saja membuat Theodore menunggu sampai Draco menyelesaikan pesanannya.

"Jawab," ucap Theodore singkat, mencoba untuk membawa Draco fokus akan ucapannya.

"Apa? Apa yang terjadi?" ucap Theodore. "Regulus, apa yang diinginkan dia,"

Draco menatap Theodore dengan tatapan gugup, sedikit menggesekkan tangannya pada siku tangannya. "Dia ingin meminjam uang,"

"Lalu mengapa ia berteriak setelah keluar dari ruanganmu,"

"Aku mengancamnya. Hanya itu. Apakah kau menyuruhku kesini untuk memberitahu detailnya? Aku bukan anak kecil Theodore yang harus setiap saat menjelaskan kepadamu apa yang kulakukan. Bisakah kau memberiku sedikit jarak? Aku rasa hubungan kita semakin intim dan aku tak menginginkannya,"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Theodore menaikkan salah satu alisnya dan menatap Draco bingung.

"Aku tak ingin kau terlalu mengawasiku Theodore. Walaupun kau saudaraku. Ada cerita yang aku ingin beritahu kepadamu dan ada cerita yang tidak ingin kuberitahu kepadamu."

Theodore terdiam dan Draco masih menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Baiklah, melihatmu terdiam membisu itu membuatku sedih." Ucap Draco kemudian, ia mengambil kotak rokok dari saku celananya dan membukanya.

"Kau tidak bisa merokok disini Draco."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi dimana kita bisa merokok. Ayolah temani aku," ucap Draco walaupun ia berbicara dengan nada senang tetapi Theodore tahu bahwa dirinya sedang meredam sesuatu.

Theodore selalu mengingat bahwa kematian yang dihasilkan oleh tangan Draco meninggalkan bekas mendalam untuknya.

Draco tidak akan membunuh orang yang sembarangan.

Hanya penghianat yang ia bunuh, dan ia selalu senang dengan ekspresi ketakutan manusia karena setiap ia melihat ketakutan akan penghianat itu hatinya merasa sedikit lega atas pengkhianatan mereka.

Dia membenci semua orang dan bersumpah untuk membunuh semua penghianat tanpa kecuali bahkan mantan tunangannya sendiri.

Draco keluar dari restoran itu dan duduk pada tingkatan batu pemisah jarak antara cafe dan jalan raya. Ia duduk dengan nyaman kemudian mengambil rokok itu dan menyalakannya lalu menghisapnya serta mengeluarkan asapnya secara perlahan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan mematung seperti itu? Duduklah disampingku dan kita akan bernostalgia seperti kita muda dulu,"

Theodore hanya mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan Draco dan duduk disampingnya, Draco menyodorkan sekotak rokok dan Theodore mengambil satu rokok itu lalu menyalakan rokok itu dengan korek api yang ia miliki sendiri.

"Apa kau ingat dulu, kita selalu duduk di jalan seperti ini ketika kita berhasil menyelesaikan sebuah misi?" tanya Draco tiba-tiba, sembari ia meniupkan asap dari mulutnya dan menatap langit dengan pandangan nar-nar.

"Kau benar, kejadian itu sudah sangat lama."

"Aku masih ingat ketika dulu kita dihajar masa gara-gara ketahuan mencuri, apa kau melupakannya?" tanyanya dengan nada manis.

"Ya, itu adalah kejadian pertama untukku dan namun bukan yang terakhir,"

"Kau tahu Theodore, tubuhku sudah sangat betah dengan rasa sakit. Sampai-sampai aku tak mengerti rasa sakit itu seperti apa. Karena mereka selalu memukulku sampai aku tak bisa bergerak,"

"Bukan cuma kau saja yang mengalami itu Draco, aku juga."

"Bukankah itu klise? Sampai sekarang aku selalu berpikir Theodore. Jika atau andai saja kita tidak dilahirkan dari keluarga bangsawan yang bangkrut dan hanyalah orang biasa dari keluarga yang hangat. Menurutmu aku akan menjadi apa?"

"Entalah, aku tak tahu."

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tetapi kenangan itu tak bisa kuhilangkan sampai sekarang. Yang ku tahu adalah manusia itu sangat mencintai hidupnya, karena keegoisan mereka yang telah mendarah daging bahkan seorang manusia tak rela jika dirinya meninggal bukan?"

"Lalu? Apakah ada sesuatu yang menganjal dirimu?"

"Ya, ada. Aku tahu tentang dirinya, aku sudah menyelidikinya sebelum kejadian itu terjadi. Ia memiliki tunangan yang cantik, pangkat pekerjaan yang tinggi, latar belakang yang bagus dan keluarga yang bahagia, serta wajah yang tampan."

"Jujur aku iri dengannya," ucap Draco kemudian diam sejenak.

"Tapi sampai sekarang yang masih kupikirkan, kenapa dia mau pergi meninggalkan ini semua?"

"Apa yang kau maksud Draco? Apa ini berhubungan dengan kejadian yang dulu ketika kau masih menjadi ketua mafia?" tanya Theodore berusaha untuk menyelidiki saudaranya.

"Ah, tidak. Lupakan, kurasa aku akan pergi. Kalau kau pulang dan bertemu dengan Hermione, bilang padanya bahwa aku membatalkan liburan itu." Draco berdiri dari duduknya dan merapikan celana kain hitamnya yang dipenuhi dengan butiran-butiran pasir kecil.

"Aku pergi,"

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Menenangkan diriku," ucap Draco dan pergi berjalan kaki. Theodore hanya memperhatikan pria itu, ia menyadari bahwa Draco sedang mengalami suatu tekanan yang mampu membuatnya sedikit bertindak gegabah.

Fakta bahwa sangat jarang bahwa seorang Draco Malfoy lebih memilih untuk mengintimidasi lawannya dari pada membunuhnya. Keanehan itu sudah membuktikan bahwa dirinya sedang tak ingin bermain-main.

...

Draco berjalan pada jalanan sempit yang terdapat banyak sekali kejahatan akan gang itu. Seolah ia bernostalgia akan kehidupan yang masa lalunya, ia berjalan dengan tenang walalupun banyak orang dengan pakaian kumuh serta compang-camping yang memperhatikan dirinya. Namun seolah ia tak peduli dan berjalan dengan perlahan dengan pikiran kosong di dalam otaknya.

"_Well_ , lihatlah siapa yang kembali pada kehidupannya yang lampau. Apa yang kau inginkan dari sini Draco Malfoy sampai-sampai kau mau kembali lagi ketempatmu? Bukankah kau sudah memiliki tempat yang layak disana?"

Draco tersenyum kecil, menadahkan tangannya. "Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang aku lakukan kemari, kakiku seolah menuntunku kemari dan sesuatu yang menjadi sumber permasalahanku berada disini," ucap Draco dan berjalan perlahan mendekati kumpulan pria itu.

Para pria itu memiliki tubuh yang kekar dengan dua kali lipat dari Draco, mereka sangat lihai menggunakan senjata mereka dan Draco hanya memiliki sebuah pistol di saku jasnya. Bukan cuma itu, percuma Draco takkan bisa keluar hidup-hidup dari tempat ini walaupun ia bisa membunuh mereka semua, tetapi salah satu dari mereka akan membawa pasukan yang lebih banyak lagi untuk membunuh Draco.

"Kurasa orang kaya ini harus mengingat bagaimana dirinya ketika ia masih muda," ucap pria itu sambil tertawa meremehkan, ia mengepalkan tangan kirinya dan memukul kecil pada tangan kanannya dan tertawa jahat.

Draco menatapnya, perasaan ini, penggelihatan ini bukanlah sesuatu yang baru untuknya bahkan terkesan sangat biasa.

"Baiklah, kurasa aku tidak akan menggunakan pistolku tetapi bisakah kalian memberikanku pemukul kasti? Kurasa tidak adil bahwa kalian banyak dan saya hanya satu orang? Bisakah saya mendapatkan sebuah kemurahan?" tanyanya dengan merendah.

Pria yang menjadi pemimpin itu terlihat berpikir kemudian menyetujuinya, ia menyuruh orang untuk memberi Draco pemukul kayu yang entah didapatinya dari mana.

"Hancurkan dia saudaraku, buat pria kaya ini mengingat seperti apa masa lalunya!" teriaknya puas.

Pria dengan rambut pirang yang di panggil John meninju pada muka Draco dengan pukulan lurus dan Draco tak menghindar menyebapkan tubuhnya bergerak mundur kebelakang dan darah perlahan mengalir dari hidungnya yang mancung.

"Kau lihat, pria kaya ini lemah ternyata. Semua kejayaannya telah sirna karena kini ia menjadi sosok yang manja, Ayo saudaraku habisi dia dan dapatkan semua uangnya lalu kita berpesta!" jeritnya puas, beberapa orang mulai terpancing dengan ucapannya bergegas mendekati Draco secara perlahan-lahan.

Draco terdiam suatu perasaan aneh mulai melandanya, seolah masa lalunya datang untuk melihatnya, apakah ia akan diam dan menerima semua pukulan itu seperti dulu atau ia akan melawan?

Masa lalu itu bagaikan monster yang memperhatikannya dengan perlahan, mengawasi semua pergerakan Draco dan menunggu untuk melihat aksi yang menarik.

Draco mengengam erat pemukul kasti itu dan memukul dari arah kanan dan mengenai leher pemimpin mereka. Tentu kejadian yang tiba-tiba itu membuat John terkejut dan kesakitan dalam hitungan detik belum sempat John menghindar Draco memukul kepalanya dari atas saking kerasnya menyebapkan kayu itu pecah dan serpihan kecil kayu sedikit melukai tangannya. Draco mengunci tangan pria itu dan memutarkan tubuhnya kearah belakang, mengambil serpihan kayu yang cukup besar dan mengarahkannya tepat pada tenggorokan pria itu.

"Apa ada yang masih mau melawanku? Kau lihat pemimpinmu ini sebentar lagi akan mati. Apa dari kalian yang masih mau merasakannya. Karena pemukulku sudah pecah kurasa aku akan menyelesaikannya dengan cepat. Bagaimana?" tawarnya dengan tersenyum kecil.

Masa lalunya tertawa dengan hebat melihat aksi dari Draco. Monster itu bertepuk tangan dan tertawa seolah ia melihat kejadian yang diinginkannya tetapi hal itu membuat Draco semakin tertekan, matanya menatap tajam akan masa lalunya dan ia membenci akan hal itu.

"Aku bukan tontonanmu Monster!" bentaknya melepaskan pria yang berada dipelukannya dan membiarkan pria itu jatuh tak bergerak.

Draco berjalan kecil dan tak peduli akan tawaan monster masalalunya. Meninggalkan orang-orang yang membisu akan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Melihat ketua mereka yang sedang kritis membuat mereka tak berani untuk mencoba memukul Draco. Karena mereka menyadari melawan Draco tak ada artinya, kau bisa mati dan mereka memilih untuk hidup.

Tak ada perasaan bahagia lagi ketika ia melihat ketakutan mereka. Ketakutan dan kematian mereka bukanlah sesuatu yang menarik lagi bagi Draco.

"Cih membosankan," ucapnya menatap langit yang memandangnya dengan perasaan kecewa, awan yang semula cerah perlahan berubah menjadi gelap dan dengan sekejap rintik-rintik hujan mulai datang.

Draco tak segera bersembunyi atau menghindari hujan itu. Melainkan ia berjalan ditengah-tengah hujan. Hujan ini benar-benar membuatnya sedikit nyaman, namun monster itu masih saja menatapnya.

Seorang anak kecil secara tiba-tiba muncul disebelahnya. Ia memiliki perawakan yang kurus dengan tubuh yang kecil, rambutnya yang pirang kotor dan ia berusaha untuk menghangatkan dadanya dengan kedua tangannya sama seperti apa yang dilakukan Draco.

"Kenapa kau hujan-hujan seperti ini?" tanya Draco sedikit penasaran.

Anak kecil itu mungkin berumur 8 tahun, ia menundukkan kepalanya dan diam membisu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Draco.

Anak kecil itu berjalan disampingnya dan Draco memperhatikannya.

Kemudian langkah anak kecil ini terhenti pada sebuah rumah kecil sederhana. "Apa yang kau lihat dari rumah kecil itu?" tanyanya sedikit penasaran.

Anak kecil itu melihat sebuah rumah dengan jendela rumahnya yang sedikit lebar menampilkan suasana rumah yang hangat, ayah dan ibu yang menyiapkan makanan sementara anak perempuannya duduk manis di meja makan.

"Kau menginginkannya?" tanya Draco lagi.

Tetapi anak kecil itu hanya terdiam dan berjalan lagi.

Draco mengikutinya, karena hujan yang deras itu ia sedikit kesusahan untuk menemukan anak kecil yang tadi berada disampingnya.

Draco mencoba untuk menemukannya tetapi ia tak berhasil, Draco mengetahui gang ini karena ia tinggal pada gang ini ketika ia masih kecil bersama Theodore.

Matanya terbelalak terkejut, tubuhnya sedikit bergetar akan apa yang ia lihat, ditambah dengan guyuran hujan yang deras membuat pemandangannya sedikit kabur. Ia menemukan anak kecil yang tadi bersamanya kini tergeletak di tengah jalan, meringkuk lemah dan tubuh penuh bekas pukulan.

Draco mendekatinya mencoba untuk melihat apakah ia masih hidup atau tidak.

Ia mendekati wajahnya dan ia sangat mengenal wajahnya. Wajah anak kecil ini sama seperti wajahnya ketika masih kecil. Melihat wajah anak kecil itu ia terkejut dan tubuhnya menjadi aneh.

"Cih kenapa dengan tubuhku ini, bahkan rasanya begitu dingin. Aku tak bisa merasakan tanganku," ucapnya melihat tangannya yang sedikit membiru. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya kesamping anak kecil yang memiliki wajah yang sama sepertinya. Ia merasa tubuhnya habis dipukuli habis-habisan walaupun ia tak mendapatkan satupun pukulan dari para penganguran itu.

Kemudian mencoba untuk meresapi air hujan yang mengenai wajahnya dan tubuhnya.

"Hey anak kecil, kenapa kau terbaring disini? Bukankah kau seharusnya memiliki rumah yang mewah?"

"Kau juga kenapa berbaring disini? Bukankah kau memiliki apapun yang kini ada padamu?" tanyanya akhirnya ia bersuara.

"Kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku dan malah bertanya kepadaku? Baiklah, sudah lama aku tak merasakan seperti ini,"

Hening tak ada percakapan dari mereka. Derasnya hujan hanyalah yang bersuara dan Draco maupun anak kecil itu hanya diam.

"Aku ingin mati," celetuk anak kecil itu.

Draco terdiam, bibirnya semakin pucat dan ia masih mencoba kekuatannya untuk berbicara dengan anak kecil itu, "kenapa?" tanya Draco walaupun dia sudah tau alasannya

"Bukankah kau memiliki alasan yang sama sepertiku? Seharusnya kau sudah tahu alasan itu,"

Draco mencoba untuk mengumpulkan semua kekuatannya untuk bergerak tetapi ia tak bisa, tubuhnya melemah dan ia tak tahu harus berpikir apa.

"Kau benar. Sampai sekarang aku tak bisa menemukannya. Walaupun aku sudah memiliki segalanya tetapi tetap saja aku tak bisa menemukannya,"

Draco tersenyum kecil, kemudian memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan Hujan mengguyur tubuhnya yang semakin dingin pucat.

"Kurasa tubuhku sudah pada batasnya. Kuharap aku bisa meninggal saat ini juga,"

"Aku juga ingin meninggal dan melepaskan semua rasa sakit ini."

Anak kecil itu menatapnya dengan dingin dan tersenyum kecut. Mengeluarkan sebuah pisau dari saku celananya. Perlahan anak kecil itu bangkit dan tersenyum perih memegang pisau itu ditangan kanannya.

"Selamat tinggal masa depanku,"

**-To Be Continued-**

**A/N "Just Review and we can see what the next"**

**Thanks to "Swift, Scorpryena, Aprilda, bunu, Loading, Jenny Hallwask, Hermione lu Malfoy, guest, AbraxasM, Undhott, Narcissy, Electra Malfoy, Yellowers, Apple, Clato-chan, Vanessa. Lenka, Macey Harris, Guest.**

**I love you guys, and thanks you so much because your reviews :)**


	5. Chapter 5 - Lost Memories

Langit malam begitu terang, bulan dan bintang seolah bersaing untuk menjadi pusat perhatian dengan cara menampilkan cahaya untuk menghias langit gelap, jam dinding telah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam dan semua orang nyaris terlelap pada kasurnya. Nyaris semua kecuali seorang pria yang memilih untuk berkutat kepada kertas-kertas yang berada dimejanya.

**...**

**Hi, I'm Your Killer.**

**Author – C.O.N.S**

**Rated - T semi M.**

**Harpot Characters- J.K Rowling **

**Romance, Hurt/comfort, Supranatural.**

**Warning inside.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**...**

Theodore meneguk minuman kopi panasnya dengan perlahan, ia mencoba untuk meresapi rasa pahit kopinya itu, rasa pahit yang seperti ucapan Draco. Theodore membaca dokumen penting yang sedang dipegangnya, ia mencoba untuk memfokuskan semua pikirannya kedalam dokumen itu. Tapi hasilnya nihil, ia tak bisa.

Pikirannya tidak fokus dan semua itu karena ucapan Draco. Theodore tahu bahwa Draco mencoba untuk menjaga jarak darinya dan itu yang dicemaskan Theodore.

Jika Draco mulai menjaga jarak darinya, itu pertanda bahwa Draco sedikit tidak percaya kepadanya dan kepercayaan itulah yang penting untuk Theodore. Jika Draco mulai untuk menjaga jarak darinya dan Draco semakin bertindak seenaknya maka sifat Draco yang seperti itu bisa membuat perusahaan mereka bermasalah.

Dengan cepat ia meneguk kopinya lagi dan mencoba membaca, memaksa dirinya untuk fokus pada kertas itu. Tapi semakin dipaksa pikirannya akan terus memutar ucapan Draco.

Mulai dari awal mereka bertemu pada hari ini. Draco mengajaknya untuk duduk diluar dan kemudian menceritakan kembali tentang kenangan pahit yang tak seharusnya mereka ingat.

Terutama untuk Draco, mengingat pria itu adalah pria yang pendendam.

Ponsel miliknya berbunyi dan memunculkan nama Hermione pada layarnya namun Theodore tidak peduli dan tidak mengangkat telepon itu.

Mencoba untuk membaca kembali dokumen miliknya.

Tetapi Hermione terus menelponnya membuat pemiliknya mendesah kesal. Ia mengangkat telepon itu dan dengan sedikit membentak ia berkata 'HALO!'

Suara Hermione begitu panik dan sedikit tidak jelas, "Kau dimana bodoh?!"

"Apa yang kau mau Hermione?! Kenapa kau mengganguku semalam ini?"

"Temui aku di rumah sakit Theodore! Aku akan mengirim alamatnya, tetapi cepatlah kemari Draco berada disini!" ucapnya sedikit membentak dan banyak sekali suara bising disekitarnya. Lalu ia mematikan teleponnya.

Theodore seharusnya menyadari hal ini lebih cepat. Keanehan Draco membuatnya semakin khawatir, dengan cepat ia mengambil jas serta kunci mobilnya dan berlari secepat mungkin untuk sampai menuju rumah sakit.

Sebuah pesan diterima olehnya dari Hermione.

Theodore mencoba untuk menghubungi wanita itu tetapi ponselnya tidak aktif membuat Theodore frustasi.

Draco kakaknya adalah tanggung jawab untuknya, jika Draco meninggal maka hanya dirinya sendirilah yang ia miliki di dunia ini dan Theodore tak menginginkan itu.

Suara berdecit dari sepatu vantofel miliknya yang bersanding dengan kerasnya lantai perusahaannya. Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi sedikit mencekam, Theodore panik dan ketakutan, kemejanya basah karena keringatnya sendiri dan kulitnya menjadi pucat dingin.

Ia benar-benar khawatir terhadap Draco.

Dengan cepat ia menemukan mobilnya yang terpakir di ujung lapangan parkir, membuka kunci mobil dengan tombol yang berada pada kunci yang dipengangnya, dengan cepat ia segera masuk kedalam mobil itu dan menyalakannya.

Walaupun Theodore bukanlah orang yang religius, tetapi untuk saat ini dirinya berusaha untuk tidak mengkhawatirkan Draco dan sedikit berharap entah pada sedikit keajaiban bahwa saudaranya itu masih hidup dan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

...

Wanita itu menggigit kecil kuku jarinya kemudian ia berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan mondar-mandir di sekitar ruangan itu. Sedikit ia meracau tak jelas kemudian ia berjalan lagi. Rambutnya yang coklat bergelombang sedikit acak-acakan, bahkan ia hanya mengenakan sebuah kemeja yang diambilnya asal dan celana panjang 7/8.

Panggilan itu rasanya baru terjadi sebentar padahal sudah nyaris 1 jam, ia menunggu di rumah sakit.

Panggilan dari kepolisian mengenai Draco, membuatnya tersentak bangun dari kasurnya dan segera berpakaian asal. Ia terus mencoba untuk menghubungi Theodore tetapi pria itu mematikan ponselnya, nyaris setengah jam Hermione bersumpah serapah atas kedua pria itu.

Baik Theodore maupun Draco.

Suara beberapa orang berdatangan membuat Hermione menoleh dengan cepat berhara bahwa itu adalah Theodore. Namun yang dilihatnya adalah pemimpinnya, Severus Snape.

Pria dengan rambut klimis itu membawa beberapa polisi untuk menjaga kamar Draco mengingat beberapa wartawan mulai mencari berita tentang Draco.

"Hermione Granger. Ikuti aku sekarang,"

Dan ketakutan inilah yang ditakutkan Hermione.

Snape berjalan dengan tenang sementara Hermione mengikutinya dengan gugup. Walaupun kejadian ini bukan karena dirinya tetapi tetap saja Hermione harus menanggung akibatnya.

Snape membawa Hermione sedikit jauh dari ruangan dan keramaian, mereka berada di tangga darurat dimana jarang ada orang yang berada disana.

"Jelaskan kepadaku Hermione, apa yang sedang terjadi?!" tanyanya dingin, ia melipat kedua tangannya didadanya.

Hermione menatapnya, wanita itu juga bingung dengan apa yang terjadi karena mereka memang tidak bertemu. "Terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya tadi siang ketika dia menyuruhku untuk menemaninya berlibur. Tetapi Theodore bilang padaku bahwa Draco membatalkan liburannya, karena itu aku menelpon Draco tetapi pria itu tak menjawab panggilanku. Semula aku tidak peduli tetapi setelah kepolisian menelponku karena aku adalah nomor terakhir yang menghubunginya."

Hermione memiringkan wajahnya, ia sedikit menunduk. "Polisi bilang bahwa Draco terkena _Hipotermia _parah. Dirinya tak sadarkan diri, badannya menjadi kaku, bahkan nafasnya begitu lemah. Bukan cuma itu terdapat luka tusukan pada perutnya, namun lukanya tak menusuk organ dalam dan kini ia sedang dalam masa perawatan."

Snape menatap Hermione dengan tajam, "kau tahu bukan Hermione bahwa Draco adalah aset berharga, kematiannya akan membuat semuanya menjadi repot baik kepolisian maupun mafia sekalipun. Aku menyuruhmu untuk mengawasinya, mencari kelemahannya. Kau tahu buat apa aku menyuruhmu itu. Karena kita tak bisa membunuhnya bahkan dia tak boleh terbunuh. Jika Draco Malfoy meninggal maka kekayaannya akan jatuh kepada Theodore,"

"Dan Theodore akan memutuskan semua hubungan baik dengan mafia maupun kepolisian, karena saham mereka yang tinggi tentu dengan mudah Theodore bisa menghancurkan perusahaan manapun. Kau tahu itu yang kita takutkan."

"Dan kini kau lalai menjaganya? Kau kusuruh untuk menjadi sekertarisnya untuk bisa mengawasinya jika ia bertindak aneh, jadi aku bertanya kepadamu Hermione apa yang kau lakukan selama ini. Baru sebentar kau tinggal bersamanya dan ini yang kudapat?"

"Tunggu Snape, ini bukan murni kesalahanku. Lagi pula Draco tak mau diikuti dan Theodore mengunci semua berkas-berkas penting."

"Cih, kau dibayar mahal untuk ini Hermione. Kuasai Draco, buat pria itu menurut kepadamu dan kau akan mendapatkan semua akses untuk itu. Aku tak peduli bagaimana caranya bahkan kalau perlu dengan tubuhmu. Kuharap kejadian ini adalah pertama dan terakhir Hermione." ucap Snape dan berjalan pergi walaupun pria itu hanya berucap datar tetapi ia memberi tekanan pada nadanya, itu membuktikan bahwa Snape benar-benar kesal.

"Bersikap baiklah kepada Draco, buat ia percaya kepadamu dan kemudian dapatkan kunci miliknya." Ucapnya sambil berlalu.

"Bodoh, bagaimana bisa ia berkata seperti itu! Cih, Draco kau benar-benar menyusahkan. Kini aku harus mengubah semua taktik yang sudah kupersiapkan, dasar bodoh. Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi, siapa orang yang berhasil melukai pria gila itu?" ucap Hermione berjalan menuju ruangan Draco tetapi melewati arah berlawanan dengan Snape.

...

Hermione kembali dengan muka sedikit masam. Ia sedikit kesal karena Snape mulai meragukan dirinya dan itulah yang dibenci oleh Hermione. Mata hazelnya menatap Snape yang sedang duduk dengan tenang pada kursi tunggu, disampingnya ada Theodore yang sedang duduk khawatir.

Hermione berjalan perlahan kemudian duduk disamping Theodore, mata Snape menatapnya dengan pandangan menyalahkan seolah kejadian yang dialami oleh Draco adalah murni kelalaiannya.

"Apakah ada kabar?"

"Tidak, tidak ada!" seru Theodore membentak. Hermione tahu bahwa pria itu sedikit ketakutan, kakinya bergoyang dan matanya menatap lantai. Bukan cuma Theodore yang khawatir, Hermione juga karena jika Draco meninggal, penyebap kematian mantan kekasihnya itu tak bisa terungkap.

Cukup lama mereka menunggu bahkan Snape sudah kembali menuju rumahnya, menyisakan mereka berdua. Theodore mencoba untuk tetap terjaga walalupun dirinya mengantuk, entah berapa gelas kopi yang diminumnya, memaksanya untuk tetap sadar.

"Theodore, bagaimana kalau kau yang tidur di kamar tamu? Aku akan menunggu hasil dari Draco," tanyanya melihat pria itu.

"Tidak, aku harus terjaga."

"Lebih baik kau segera tidur. Karena jika kau memaksa dirimu kemungkinan aku menyewa satu kamar lagi untukmu. Jadi sekarang tidurlah!" seru Hermione, karena terlalu lelah pria itu menyetujui ucapan Hermione dan segera menuju kamar tamu.

Pukul 6 tepat, ketika seseorang perawat membangunkan Hermione yang tertidur di kursi tunggu. Hermione terbangun, mengucek matanya dan mencoba untuk sadar dari tidurnya.

"Draco Malfoy sudah sadar, anda bisa melihatnya."

Hermione segera bangkit dari kursi, "Kumohon jangan bangunkan pria yang bersamaku tadi. Ia membutuhkan istirahat lebih,"

"Baiklah," ucap perawat itu

Hermione membuka pintu kamar Draco, ia melihat pria dengan rambut pirang itu duduk di ranjangnya. Bukankah seharusnya ia tidur tetapi ia malah duduk diranjangnya.

"Syukurlah kau masih hidup Draco," ucap Hermione mendekat.

Tetapi pria itu terdiam, matanya masih menatap lantai.

"Draco apa kau lapar?" tanya Hermione, dan Draco hanya mengeleng pelan.

Kulit Draco masih pucat dan matanya menatap lantai dengan kosong, Hermione mencoba untuk membuat Draco sedikit bersemangat.

Pria itu jauh berbeda dengan apa yang dilihatnya pada saat pertama kali.

Hermione berlutut dihadapan Draco, menatap wajah pria tampan itu, mengusap pipi pucatnya dengan tangannya yang halus. "Kulitmu masih dingin ya?" tanyanya dengan lembut.

Tetapi Draco hanya diam dan menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong. Pupil mataya hanya fokus pada satu tujuan namun kekosongan itu terukir jelas pada bola matanya.

"Apa kau masih kedinginan?" tanya Hermione berdiri kemudian memeluk pria itu dengan lembut, berusaha memberikan kehangatan dari tubuhnya.

Tangannya memeluk leher Draco dan ia sedikit mengusap rambut pria itu.

Hermione sedikit terkejut ketika ada air mengenai tangannya, ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Draco.

Ia begitu terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya, Draco Malfoy menatap lantai dengan pandangan kosong dan hanya satu dari bola matanya yang menangis. Mata kanannya mengeluarkan air mata tetapi mata kirinya masih menatap lantai dengan tatapan kosong.

"Apa yang terjadi kepadamu Draco?!" seru Hermione panik.

Tetapi tangan pucat Draco menyentuh tangan Hermione yang masih memeluknya dan sedikit menariknya untuk melepaskan pelukannya,

"Apa yang terjadi kepadamu Draco?" tanya Hermione lagi.

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Kau bercanda, apakah kau tak mengingat apapun Draco? Kau mengingat aku, Hermione?!" ucap Hermione.

"Aku tidak ingat pernah bertemu denganmu,"

"Kau pasti bercanda," ucap Hermione sedikit mendesah kesal, ia mengacak sedikit rambut panjangnya dan menganggap bahwa Draco masih mengigau. "Draco ini tidak lucu,"

"Aku tak bercanda,"

"Kau melupakanku? Kau amnesia? Bagaimana bisa?"

Suara langkah kaki perlahan terdengar, walaupun suara itu mencoba untuk tidak membuat gaduh tetapi tetap saja suara sepatunya sedikit mengganggu. Pria dengan rambut gelap acak-acakan segera masuk, ia masih mengenakan jasnya, hanya saja wajahnya kusut seperti kain yang belum disetrika.

"Draco syukurlah kau baik-baik saja," ucapnya senyuman kecil dibibirnya ketika melihat sumber kekhawatirannya duduk nyaman pada kursinya.

"Theodore? Apakah itu kau? Kenapa kau sedikit berubah."

"Berubah?" tanya Theodore menaikkan salah satu alisnya, namun ia tak peduli akan ucapan Draco dan segera mendekatinya lalu memeluknya.

"Syukurlah, kupikir aku akan kehilanganmu."

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Draco sedikit bingung.

Hermione melipat kedua tangannya, menatap pemandangan mangharukan dari persaudaraan ini. "_Bloody Hell_, Draco! Aku tahu, kau curiga kepadaku selama ini. Tapi ini kelewatan, bagaimana bisa kau melupakanku sedangkan kau mengingat Theodore?!"

"Lupa? Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan Hermione?" ucap Theodore melepaskan pelukannya dari Draco.

"Theodore kau berubah, kurasa. Kau bertambah tinggi dan jujur kau bertambah tampan. Bagaimana bisa kau berubah hanya dalam satu malam?" tanya Draco menekuk wajahnya.

"Berubah? Aku tidak berubah Draco. Ini memang wajahku, tapi _thanks_ kau menyebutku tampan."

"Ini bukan sebuah lelucon Theodore. Ada yang bermasalah dengan ingatan Draco," ucap Hermione kesal.

"Kenapa wanita ini begitu berisik. Siapa dia Theodore!"

"Kau tak tahu siapa dia Draco. DIa Hermione pembunuh bayaran,"

Draco mendelik tajam, meraba kasur sekitarnya mencoba menemukan barang yang mampu untuk melindunginya tapi hasilnya nihil. "Bagaimana bisa dia berada disini, bukankah aku hanya berurusan dengan mafia? Kenapa sekarang ada seorang pembunuh bayaran?"

"Draco berapa umurmu?"

"Kau bertanya kepadaku Theodore? Kau bodoh. Tentu saja aku berumur 20 tahun," ucap Draco dengan ringan."Bukankah aku seharusnya berada di gedung karena aku akan mengadakan sebuah rencana untuk memperbesar kelompokku?"

"Dokter?!" seru Theodore berjalan keluar.

...

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Draco?" tanya Theodore menatap tajam kepada pria paruh baya yang sedang menatap hasil tes dari Draco.

"Hasil tes menunjukan Draco mengalami _Continous Amnesia_. _Continous Amnesia_ adalah penderita tidak bisa mengingat kejadian khusus dalam hidupnya, seperti sesuatu kejadian yang khusus seperti saat ini, Ingatannya hanya sampai 20 tahun, dan dia tak menyadari bahwa umurnya lebih dari itu."

"Lalu bagaimana caranya agar Draco bisa mengingat kembali?"

"Ingatan pasien akan kembali jika ia mengingat apa yang pernah ia lakukan. Tapi jika dia dipaksa itu hanya akan memperburuk keadaannya. Karena kejadian yang dilupakan oleh pasien adalah kejadian yang paling membekas untuknya."

Baik Theodore dan Hermione hanya terdiam. Theodore keluar dari ruangan dokter dengan pandangan kecewa.

"Tunggu Theodore. Jika Draco hanya mengingat kejadian ketika umurnya 20 tahun, bukankah kau bertemu dengannya ketika dia berumur 21. Lalu bagaimana bisa dia mengenal wajahmu?"

"Cih ternyata kau masih mengingatnya Hermione. Kau menyeramkan. Kurasa kita harus bertanya soal itu,"

Theodore segera masuk menuju kamar Draco dan Hermione mengikutinya. Draco hanya berbaring dengan bantal empuk dengan tangan satu yang ia tekuk kebelakang. Matanya menerawang langit-langit dan ia sedikit terkejut melihat Theodore maupun Hermione.

"Draco, bolehkah aku bertanya kepadamu?" ucap Theodore menarik kursi dan duduk diatasnya.

"Tentu Theo," ucap Draco ramah.

"Jika kau bilang bahwa kau berumur 20 tahun, bukankah aku bergabung dengan kelompokmu pada usia 21 tahun? Bukankah seharusnya kau tak mengenal wajahku?"

Draco terkekeh mendengar ucapan Theodore. "21 tahun? Kau bercanda? Aku masih berumur 20 tahun dan kau berumur 18 tahun. Bukankah kau masih harus menyelesaikan sekolahmu di Paris? Aku mengawasimu bodoh, setelah aku menguasai geng mafia pada umur 18 tahun. Kemudian aku menyuruh orang untuk mengawasimu. Tentu aku mengenal wajahmu,"

"Apakah ucapanmu bisa dipercaya Draco?" ucap Hermione dengan nada menyelidik. "Apa kau ingat Victor Krum?"

"Siapa dia?" tanya Draco.

"Kau tak mengingatnya? Tentu saja tidak. Lagi pula, aku masih punya banyak urusan, aku harus mengawasi anak buahku."

"Draco kau tak menyadarinya bahwa umurmu sekarang 26 tahun. Kau adalah jutawan kaya raya yang memiliki apapun. Apa kau tak mengingatnya?"

Draco tertegun dengan ucapan Theodore kemudian ia tertawa keras, namun ia segera menghentikan tawanya ketika ia merasa perutnya sedikit sakit. "Kau gila? Aku masih tidur di kasur murah Theodore. Aku tidak sepertimu yang dirawat oleh keluarga kaya raya. Kita terpisah kau ingat ketika kita masih kecil?"

"Draco aku serius, kurasa tak ada gunanya. Aku menyerah, kau bebas melakukan apapun," ucap Theodore.

"Adakah dari kalian berdua yang mampu menceritakan kepadaku kenapa aku bisa dirumah sakit dengan luka pada perutku?"

"Kalau ingatanmu kembali itu akan lebih mudah Draco. Baik aku maupun Theodore tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kepadamu," ucap Hermione, tetapi Draco tidak memperdulikannya dan menatap Theodore memohon sebuah jawaban.

"Kau mengacuhkanku Draco?"

Theodore hanya mengeleng lemah. "Baiklah Draco, ucapan wanita itu benar dan wanita itu adalah pelayanmu. Jadi kau bisa menyuruhnya apapun,"

"_Bloody Hell _Theodore! Apa-apaan kau? Kau gila? Bagaimana bisa kau bilang aku adalah pelayannya?"

"Pelayan? Bukan pelacur?"

"Kurasa aku harus membungkam mulut kotormu itu Draco!"

"Dengan ciuman?"

"Kurasa Draco muda lebih menyebalkan dari pada Draco yang lama."

"Baiklah Hermione. Buat ingatannya kembali, aku senang Draco baik-baik saja dan aku juga senang kau berada disini. Jangan membuat Draco memaksa ingatannya atau aku yang akan memaksamu untuk melupakannya!" ucap Theodore tersenyum licik, "Aku sangat terbantu denganmu Hermione. Karena kau sekertarisnya, jadi uruslah dia sekarang. Aku akan kekantor sebentar."

"Tenanglah Draco, perusahaanmu aman ditanganku." Ucap Theodore menyeringai, kemudian mengacak kecil rambut Draco.

Draco yang tidak tahu dengan apa yang sedang terjadi hanya terdiam, kemudian menatap Hermione.

"Menurutmu aku atau Theodore yang lebih tampan?"

Hermione tidak peduli akan ucapan Draco, walaupun Draco yang muda memiliki nada riang dari setiap suaranya berbeda dengan Draco yang lama yang memiliki nada suram dari semua ucapannya.

Seolah Draco ketika muda masih optimis terhadap masa depannya dan Draco yang lama sangat pesimis terhadap masa depannya.

"Entalah," ucap Hermione. "Apa ada yang kau inginkan?"

"Kau boleh pergi," ucap Draco, kemudian berbaring di ranjangnya. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya secara perlahan, "Kasur ini empuk sekali, sudah lama aku tak memiliki kasur seperti ini."

Hermione hanya memperhatikannya, Theodore kembali masuk dan menyuruh Hermione untuk mengikutinya.

"Apa? kau bilang aku harus menjaganya,"

"Yah itu benar. Aku menyuruhmu untuk menjaganya karena aku tahu kau pembunuh yang handal. Tetapi kuharap kau tak memberitahukan apa yang terjadi kepada Draco kepada siapapun. Bahkan bosmu Snape. Aku yakin bahwa mereka hanya akan mengambil sesuatu yang menguntungkan dari kejadian ini. Hanya kau, aku dan Blaise serta dokter itu saja yang tahu. Begitu juga dengan pengurus rumah. Hanya itu dan kuharap kau tak membocorkannya kepada siapapun." Ucap Theodore sedikit mengancam Hermione.

"Tentu, aku tahu. Tapi apa yang mau kau lakukan? Menyegel Draco di dalam kamarnya? Mengurungnya seperti orang gila?" ucap Hermione dengan sedikit mengejek.

Theodore berpikir, "Jika itu yang terbaik. Tentu akan kulakukan,"

"Kau gila!" bentak Hermione. "Kau mau membunuhnya?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Draco lupa bahwa dirinya berurusan dengan orang-orang yang kejam. Jika Draco tidak mampu mengingat masa setelahnya itu adalah bencana. Para Mafia dan Polisi akan memberontak dan aku tak mau hal itu terjadi! Aku tahu kau berada di pihak polisi. Tapi jika kau memberitahukan kepada bosmu, aku tak segan-segan menyewa semua pembunuh bayaran yang handal untuk membunuhmu Hermione. Aku tak bercanda," ucapnya dingin.

"Aku mengerti," ucap Hermione, ia menyadari bahwa Theodore benar-benar anjing penjaga yang handal. Bahkan ia melindungi Draco berserta hartanya dan membangun pertahanan untuk perlindungannya.

"Baguslah, aku akan pergi bekerja."

Hermione hanya menatap punggung Theodore dalam diam.

Baik Draco maupun Theodore mereka pribadi yang berbeda, tetapi mereka memiliki satu kesamaan ketika dirinya terancam. Jika Draco menggunakan cara kasar dan ancaman untuk menakuti musuhnya, Theodore menggunakan cara seorang bangsawan, perlahan dan mencekam.

Hermione masuk kembali, memperhatika gerak-gerik Draco. Pria itu hanya diam, menerawang dan memikirkan sesuatu kemudian memejamkan matanya.

...

Draco terdiam, memperhatikan dirinya pada cermin dengan bingkai emas dan ukiran ular. Ia memperhatikan wajahnya dengan perlahan, melihat wajahnya yang semakin menyeramkan.

Bahkan ketampanannya perlahan menghilang, ia mengingat kamar ini. Kamar ini adalah kamar dimana kedua orangtuanya meninggal hanya saja tanpa jasad mereka berdua.

Dan disinilah Draco menatap kaca itu dengan serius. Ia menyadari bahwa dirinya berubah, ia menyentuh pipinya dengan jarinya yang kurus lalu. Banyangan dicermin itu mengikuti gerakannya.

"Kenapa kau melupakanku?" ucap seseorang. Draco terkejut dan menoleh ke semua sudut ruangan namun tak menemukan siapapun. Kemudian ia memperhatikan kaca itu lagi dan wajahnya masih sama sayu.

"Kenapa kau melupakanku?"

Draco terkejut menoleh mencari sumber suara itu, "Siapa kau! Tunjukan dirimu!"

"Aku disini, dihadapanmu bodoh."

Draco segera menoleh mendapati kaca itu memunculkan sosok dirinya, jika semula pantulan kaca itu menampilkan sosok utuhnya namun sekarang menampilkan dirinya dengan tubuh penuh dengan luka dan pakaian yang compang-camping.

"Siapa kau? Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Kau lupa? Kau melupakanku?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin. "Aku adalah dirimu, kau adalah aku."

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanya Draco dengan nada waspada.

"Kematianmu bodoh," ucapnya mengulurkan tangannya, dan tangan dingin itu mencekram leher Draco. Draco meronta-ronta dan tak ada sorot belas kasihan dari mata sang pencekik.

"Lepaskan aku bodoh! Lepaskan!" ucap Draco berusaha melawan, namun ia tak bisa. Tangannya diborgol oleh sesosok monster yang mengerikan, masa lalunya.

Masa lalunya itu tertawa melihat Draco yang tercekik. Bahkan seringai puas dari sang pencekik semakin melebar ketika melihat tubuh Draco melemas tak melawan.

"Mati kau!"

**-To Be Continued-**

**A/N "Just Review and we can see what the next"**

**Romance? Just wait.**

"Clato-chan, mellamello11, bluebels01, mike, scorpryena, guest, aprilda, electramalfoy,yellowers, reader, loading, apple, clairy cornell, ."

Aku akan mengupdate dengan jarak 1 atau 2 minggu sesudah publish. Jika melebihi batas silahkan Inbox atau send me pm di ffn atau facebook :)


	6. Chapter 6 - You and I

"Mati kau!" ia begitu bahagia, pria yang memiliki wajah yang nyaris sama sepertinya tersenyum lebar melihat penderitaan itu. "Kau tahu Draco, kematianmu adalah kebahagiaanku."

Draco hanya diam, ini adalah kejadian yang tidak adil menurutnya. Dua lawan satu.

Tubuhnya perlahan melemas, seluruh cairan, udara yang seharusnya mengalir melalui tenggorokannya mulai berhenti. Lehernya memanas dan perih, matanya mulai tak jelas menggambarkan peristiwa itu.

"Tidak," sebuah perkataan perlawanan dari Draco.

"Aku tak boleh mati, kau yang seharusnya mati!" ucap Draco menjerit dengan segenap kekuatannya.

**...**

**Hi, I'm Your Killer.**

**Author – C.O.N.S**

**Rated - T semi M.**

**Harpot Characters- J.K Rowling **

**Romance, Hurt/comfort, Supranatural.**

**Warning inside.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**...**

Draco tersadar baru mimpi buruknya, tubuhnya sedikit menegang menahan semua rasa ketakutan yang menjalar ke dalam tubuhnya serta pikirannya. Perasaan aneh melandanya, baru pertama kali ia bermimpi seperti ini tetapi tubuhnya seperti sudah biasa mengalami reaksi ini.

Keringat sedikit keluar dari tubuhnya, uratnya menengang sementara dirinya hanya berusaha mengatur nafasnya untuk kembali normal. Ia menatap semprei putih yang kusut akibat ulahnya.

Draco mencoba untuk tenang, memastikan dirinya bahwa itu hanyalah mimpi belaka dan itu tak boleh menganggunya. Tetapi ia merasa kekuatannya habis, pikirannya seolah memaksanya untuk sadar dari mimpi buruknya dan itu menghabiskan semua tenaganya.

Ia mengacak rambutnya yang kacau, mengusap wajahnya yang kusut mencoba untuk menangkan dirinya. Mimpi ini begitu nyata, kenapa ia bisa melihat dirinya sendiri seolah-olah ingin membunuhnya? Apa yang salah dengannya?

Sebuah suara langkah kaki membuatnya menoleh, Hermione menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh antara suka atau tidak. Draco tahu bahwa wanita itu menyimpan sesuatu dari wajahnya dan Draco tak tahu itu.

Apa yang berada dipikiran Theodore, menitipkan pembunuh bayaran untuk menjaganya? Bukankah ini suatu kegilaan? Apakah Theodore ingin membunuhnya secara perlahan.

Kejadian yang aneh ini membuatnya sedikit terganggu.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Mengapa wajahmu begitu kusut?" tanya Hermione mendekati ranjang Draco. Sementara pria yang ditanyainya hanya diam, membuang mukanya dan tak mau melihat wajah wanita itu.

Ia memilih untuk melihat kearah jendela dari pada melihat wanita itu.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apakah kau marah padaku?" tanya Hermione sedikit melunak.

"Tidak—tidak apa," ucap Draco mengarahkan kepalanya menatap kembali semprei kasurnya. "Kurasa aku sudah merasa sedikit enakkan, bisakah aku pulang?"

Hermione berpikir sejenak, sebenarnya apa yang sedang disembunyikan Hermione ini berhubungan dengan tempat tinggal Draco. Entah apa yang dipikirkan pria itu.

Walaupun Theodore memberikan sebuah alasan yang jelas tentang hal itu, tetapi tetap saja hatinya sedikit menolak.

Theodore memberikan uang yang cukup banyak untuknya, atau lebih tepatnya mengurus keperluan Draco tetapi pria itu tak boleh datang menuju semua harta warisannya. Draco tak boleh keluar bebas mendekati perusahaannya bahkan Theodore mengusulkan untuk menginsolasi Draco pada sebuah rumah mewahnya di bibir pantai. Tetapi ada yang lebih gila lagi, Hermione harus merawat pria itu dan mereka hanya tinggal pada rumah itu hanya berdua.

Walaupun itu sudah cukup untuk menghalau kecurigaan kepolisian serta mafia, tetapi hal itu tetap saja membuatnya sedikit takut.

Draco sedang lupa ingatan dan sifat pria itu berubah 180⁰, jika sebelum ia lupa bahwa dirinya adalah pria yang lihai mempermainkan wanita karena kekayaannya, tetapi Draco yang sekarang sangat berbeda. Pria itu lebih menurut, lebih baik, lebih pendiam, dan lebih tertutup sedikit menegangkan.

Hermione merasa gelisah, jujur ia sedikit tertarik dengan perubahan sikap Draco yang berubah menjadi pria seutuhnya bahkan Theodore memprediksi bahwa Draco belum mengenal perasaan cinta itu sendiri.

Karena Draco baru bertungangan setelah ia berjaya dan pembunuhan itu membuatnya sedikit acuh tentang percintaannya.

"Untuk sementara kau tinggal bersamaku," ucap Hermione mencoba untuk tersenyum walaupun ia tahu bahwa Draco mengacuhkannya. Entah mengapa Hermione bersikap seolah ia merawat anak keras kepala yang menyebalkan.

"Tidak, aku ingin pulang. Lagi pula aku tak tahu apakah aku aman tinggal bersamamu?"

Hermione memijat pelipisnya, Draco benar-benar mencurigainya. Berterimakasilah kepada Theodore yang membuat, mengacau serta memaksanya. Pria itu benar-benar membuatnya terseret dalam kehidupan Draco.

"Draco, kenapa kau tak mempercayaiku?" tanya Hermione berusaha memastikan bahwa ia harus membujuk Draco untuk percaya kepadanya.

"Aku tak mengenalmu, lagi pula aku tak memiliki hubungan apapun denganmu."

Hermione sedikit gusar, Draco benar-benar tidak mempercayainya. Tentu saja orang yang dipercayai Draco hanya Theodore dan kini pria itu benar-benar berubah ketika ia sadar.

"Aku temanmu. Teman akrabmu, apakah kau mau pulang denganku?"

Draco mendengus, berbaring dan tidak peduli dengan ucapan Hermione, matanya sedikit melamun dan Hermione benar-benar kacau.

"Draco bisakah kita bekerja sama? Kau harus pulang bersamaku, karena tidak aman jika kau tinggal di luar sana. Aku berjanji bahwa aku tidak akan membunuhmu tetapi kau harus pulang bersamaku. Bagaimana?"

Draco sedikit menimang ucapan Hermione, menatapnya lagi dan Hermione menatapnya berharap bahwa ia mampu membujuk Draco.

"Baiklah,"

Mendengar hal itu Hermione nyaris melompat kegirangan.

...

Theodore mengantarkan mereka dengan helikopter milik Draco, tetapi Draco hanya memilih untuk melamun selama perjalanan. Jujur sebentar lagi mereka akan tinggal berdua dan hal itu membuat Hermione sedikit gelisah. Walaupun Theodore bilang ada beberapa orang yang tinggal disana tetapi tetap saja Hermione khawatir.

Rumah dengan nuansa perkebunan yang kental, Draco memiliki villa yang cukup bagus dengan hutan buatan dan rumah kayu modern. Rumah itu begitu nyaman dan hangat ketika mereka masuk pertama kali. Perapian, permadani, peralatan mewah dan gudang wine. Bukankah rumah ini lebih cocok untuk bulan madu? Dari pada rumah menginap sementara?

Draco segera berbaring pada ranjang yang sudah dipiliihnya sementara Hermione tidur pada kamar seberangnya. Pria itu memilih untuk melamun dan Hermione mencoba untuk membuat Draco untuk mengingat kembali masalalunya walaupun secara tidak langsung.

Hal pertama yang Hermione lakukan adalah memasakan makanan untuk pria itu. Ia yakin bahwa makanan di rumah sakit tidak nyaman dan tentu sup tiram dan chicken fillet with brown sauce adalah menu yang sehat untuk Draco.

Ia mengambil sepotong ayam, membersihkannya dan merebusnya lalu memotongnya menjadi potongan kecil-kecil. Ia juga membersihkan tiram dan berbagai bahan-bahan yang sudah disiapkannya. Hanya dalam waktu 30 menit Hermione menyelesaikan kegiatan masaknya.

Ia menghias meja, dan menyusun semua makanan itu lalu menuangkan jus pir untuk Draco.

Semula Draco menolak untuk makan tetapi Hermione memaksanya dan disinilah mereka. Makan dimeja makan yang sama namun tak bercakap-cakap.

"Bagaimana Draco?"

"Aku tak tahu kalau kau bisa memasak,"

"Kau menghinaku? Tentu aku bisa memasak!"

Draco menghabiskan makanannya, "cukup enak,"

"Cukup? Hanya cukup?" ucap Hermione. Tetapi Draco tak membalas ucapannya, memakan makanannya dan meminum jusnya, membereskan piringnya dan mencucinya.

"Terimakasih untuk makanannya."

Hermione cukup senang mendengarnya, tetapi suatu perasaan yang cukup menggangunya sedikit menyebalkan. Bagaimana bisa pria itu mengucapkan kata-kata yang manis?

"Ingat Hermione, dia itu lupa ingatan dan itu hanya bertahan sebentar!"

...

Hari pertama mungkin tidak buruk dan Hermione berharap jika hari selanjutnya menjadi baik, namun nihil. Sudah seminggu Hermione tinggal bersama Draco dan pria itu menujukkan gelagat bahwa ia ingin sedikit tertekan—sangat tertekan.

Semenjak makan malam itu, Draco jarang keluar dan memilih untuk mengurung dirinya dikamarnya.

Ia selalu meringkuk dari sudut ranjangnya, menekuk kakinya dan mengawasi sekelilingnya buhkan cuma itu sudah 3 hari ini Draco tidak mau tidur. Setiap kali ia tidur pria itu menjerit-jerit seperti tersiksa kemudian ia menjadi curiga serta waspada.

Hermione yang melihatnya sedikit terganggu dan merasa sedikit iba pada pria itu. Memang tak seharusnya iba terhadap pria itu, tetapi mengingat bahwa pria itu sudah sedikit menolongnya dengan memberikan sebuah kamar mewah kepadanya dan tidak memperlakukannya sebagai wanita rendah.

Well mungkin ini adalah saatnya untuk berterimahkasih dan dirinya impas.

Ia membawakan sarapan untuk Draco, pria itu juga jadi jarang makan sehingga tubuhnya semakin kurus. Setiap kali Hermione memaksanya untuk makan ia hanya diam, melamun dan tak peduli.

Hermione menyerah, ia menarik kursi dan duduk diatasnya dengan sopan. Mata kelabu Draco terus mengawasi namun Hermione mencoba untuk tenang. Ia menghela nafas berat, menenangkan dirinya—atau menguatkan dirinya. Memejamkan matanya dan membuat tubuhnya santai, karena ia tahu Draco bisa membuat emosinya memuncak.

"Baiklah, namaku Hermione. Siapa namamu?"

Bingung dengan mata melirik tajam dan sementara alisnya sedikit berkerut, itulah ekspresi Draco ketika mendengar perkataan Hermione.

"Bisakah kau duduk nyaman? Lalu kita berbicara?" tanya Hermione ramah.

Draco sedikit curiga namun ia memilih untuk menuruti wanita itu, walaupun ia duduk agak jauh dari Hermione, menjaga dirinya sendiri.

"Siapa namamu, tampan?" tanya Hermione mencoba untuk meringankan suasana.

"Draco, Draco Malfoy." Ucapnya singkat. Ia tak bertanya apa yang dilakukan Hermione atau apa, tetapi memilih untuk menjawabnya.

"Apa kesukaanmu?"

"Tidak ada,"

"Tidak ada ya? Baiklah Draco, tentu kau bingung bukan dengan apa yang kulakukan?"

Draco mengangguk setuju.

"Aku akan membantumu, melihatmu yang sedikit tertekan. Sungguh baik jika kau mau memberikan sedikit masalahmu agar aku bisa membantumu menyelesaikannya."

Draco sedikit gusar, matanya melihat Hermione kemudian menatap arah lain dan itu dilakukannya berulang-ulang.

"Aku tak akan menyakitimu Draco,"

Draco menggigit jempolnya, tatapan terakhir yang dilontarkannya seolah meminta pertolongan tapi ia tak tahu harus mulai dari mana.

"Draco?"

"Baiklah, kudengar kau cukup mengenalku di tahun yang lain. Aku tak tahu Hermione, aku merasa aneh dengan diriku sendiri."

Hermione mendengarkan dan perlahan Draco mengubah posisi duduknya dari menekuk dan sedikit melonjorkan kakinya. "Aku mencoba untuk mengingat apa yang terjadi, tapi tidak bisa. Sementara aku terus bermimpi buruk. Seorang pria yang memiliki wajah sepertiku selalu mencoba membunuhku dan itu membuatku sangat tertekan. Karena itu aku tak berani tidur, tetapi kalau aku tak tidur aku merasa mimpiku menjadi nyata. Bahkan aku pernah melihatnya berjalan dirumah sakit dan mencoba untuk menyerangku. Tetapi tiba-tiba suster datang dan dia menghilang,"

Hermione cukup heran dengan ucapan Draco tetapi memang benar bahwa Draco selalu merasa ketakutan akhir-akhir ini.

"Apa kau mengangapku gila? Atau kan akan menyuntikanku bermacam-macam obat?" tanya Draco.

"Tidak, aku tak mengangapmu gila dan aku takkan memberikanmu bermacam-macam obat." Ucap Hermione berdiri dari kursinya, ia duduk mendekati Draco, menjulurkan tangannya diatas kepala Draco dan pria itu menutup matanya berusaha menahan tindakan Hermione.

Draco berpikir bahwa Hermione akan memukulnya, tetapi tidak. Wanita itu mengusap rambutnya, memeluk tubuh Draco, mengusap pungungnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Draco berusaha untuk melepaskan diri.

"Diamlah dan pejamkan matamu!" perintah Hermione dan pria itu menurutinya.

Hampir 15 menit Hermione mengusap pungungnya terus menerus dan pria itu terlelap dalam tidurnya, ia sedikit membaringkan Draco pada kasur dan menyelimuti tubuh pria itu.

Berjalan perlahan keluar dari kamar Draco dan menutup pintunya.

Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya, menelpon nomor Theodore.

"Hermione, bagaimana?" ucap Theodore sedikit antusias dengan panggilan dari Hermione.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa Draco cukup tertekan tinggal di dalam rumah. Aku ingin mengajaknya keluar sebentar, kudengar ada pantai bagus di dekat sini. Apakah aku boleh membawanya?"

"Tentu kau boleh, asalkan kau jangan membunuhnya dan ingat jangan jatuh cinta kepadanya!" seru Theodore.

Hermione sedikit tertawa dengan perkataan terakhir Theodore. "Tentu saja tidak, bagaimana bisa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Mungkin karena kalian sering berdua? Tentu saja cinta bisa muncul dimanapun dan kapanmu, Mione."

"Apa kau menyukaiku Theodore?" tanya Hermione sedikit usil.

"Mungkin?" ucap Theodore dengan nada usil.

"Kau gila!" bentak Hermione dan mematikan ponselnya. Ia tahu bahwa Theodore hanya menggodanya dan tentu saja pria itu hanya bercanda.

Tetapi Hermione tak mau memikirkannya, "Liburan? Kurasa bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk."

...

Hermione sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Ia mengambil kopernya dan memasukkan pakaiannya, begitu juga dengan paspor dan kebutuhan yang lainnya. Ia tak menunggu jawaban Draco bahwa pria itu setuju untuk jalan-jalan atau tidak.

Hermione sudah menyiapkan _sandwich_ tuna serta jus tomat. Makanan bergizi sangat penting kesehatan Draco bukan?

Pria itu bangun dari tidurnya dan kabar baiknya ia tak terbangun dimalam hari seperti biasanya atau meraung-raung tak jelas.

"Bagaimana tidurmu, _Big baby_?"

Draco menarik kursi dan mengambil _sandwich_ yang sudah disediakan Hermione.

"Cukup menyenangkan, _well_ aku tak tahu mengapa tapi tidurku cukup nyenyak."

"Itu bagus, jadi kalau begitu kau pasti memiliki cukup banyak tenaga untuk jalan-jalan,"

"Jalan-jalan?" tanya Draco kemudian mengunyah sandwichnya.

"Ya, ada pantai yang cukup menarik di dekat sini. Kau mau kesana? Bukankah melihat suasana pantai begitu menenangkan?" Tanya Hermione, duduk disebrang Draco dan memakan sandwichnya juga.

Draco sedikit berpikir, tetapi ia tahu bahwa Hermione memaksanya. Iya atau tidak jawabannya tetap saja Hermione akan memaksanya untuk pergi.

"Terserah,"

"Tentu Draco kau tak boleh menolak."

"Baiklah, aku akan menyiapkan pakaianmu," ucap Hermione berdiri dari kursinya, tetapi tangan Draco menahannya.

"Tidak perlu, biar aku yang mengurusnya. Nikmatilah sandwichmu," ucap Draco seraya berdiri dari kursinya.

Hermione hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Setidaknya Draco mau berkerja sama dengannya.

...

Hermione mengenakan kaca mata dengan kaca gelap berbingkai putih, ia juga mengenakan celana pendek jeans dan kaos bergaris-garis tanpa lengan. Sementara Draco hanya mengenakan kaos putih tipis dan celana pendek.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan setelah kita sampai?"

"Entalah, bersenang-senang mungkin?" jawab Hermione santai, matanya terus fokus pada jalan dan kurang memperhatikan Draco yang duduk disampingnya.

"Apa kau orang kaya?" tanya Draco tiba-tiba, Hermione sedikit terkejut tetapi ia mampu menjawabnya dengan tenang. "Aku memiliki uang yang cukup untuk diriku sendiri,"

"Kelihatannya kau memiliki lebih," ucap Draco sedikit skakartis.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Mobil bagus yang sedang kau kendarai ini. Tentu bukan harga yang sedikit bukan?"

Hermione tertawa mendengar ucapan Draco, tentu pria ini lupa ingatan karena itu ia tak menyadari bahwa mobil yang dikendarai Hermione adalah miliknya.

"Bagus? Kau menyukainya?" tanya Hermione dan pria itu hanya mengangguk.

Kemudian hening, Draco dapat merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa kulit pucatnya. Aroma asin dan panas matahari samar-samar mulai tercium, ia menyukai aroma ini. Begitu menenangkan, cuaca yang cerah namun tidak terlalu panas bahkan sedikit teduh benar-benar menyenangkan.

Hermione memarkirkan kendaraannya, mengeluarkan bekal yang sudah dibuatnya dan pakaian ganti untuk mereka berdua. Mata kelabunya menatap lurus ombak-ombak yang menari-nari menyambutnya. Bahkan ia menghirup dalam-dalam udara yang nyaman itu lalu mengeluarkannya secara perlahan.

"Bagaimana kau menyukainya?" tanya Hermione berdiri disebelahnya.

Draco tak menjawab tetapi tubuhnya sedikit terdorong, Hermione mendorong pelan tubuh pria itu, "Bermainlah sampai puas dan biarkan aku yang menyiapkan segalanya."

Draco menoleh, kemudian ia berlari dengan cepat seperti anak kecil yang terlalu bahagia mendekati bibir pantai.

Laut dengan warna biru bercampur hijau muda dengan dua warna yang mencolok. Pasir putih, dan pemandangan khas lainnya. Pantai ini jarang dikunjungi orang mengingat letaknya agak sedikit susah atau terpelosok.

Hermione menyediakan semuanya, melihat Draco yang berlari kecil mendekati pantai kemudian berjalan mundur, lalu maju lagi sepertinya ia sedikit ragu untuk berenang.

Kurasa ia lupa bahwa dirinya adalah perenang yang handal. Draco benar-benar tak menyadari bahwa ia memiliki banyak bakat, namun sayang ia melupakannya seolah ia merestart sendiri pikirannya.

Hermione mendekati Draco, ia mengenakan bikini dengan warna biru yang mempesona. Ia mendekatkan kakinya, berjalan dengan berani mendekati laut, mengandeng tangan Draco.

Dingin adalah kata pertama yang diucapkan Draco, Hermione tersenyum kecil berusaha untuk membuat Draco nyaman. Ia tahu bahwa Draco tertekan karena itu Hermione harus menenangkan pria itu sebelum menjadi fatal.

Draco memandang kecil sekelilingnya, tetapi Hermione sedikit usil melemparkan air yang mengenai wajahnya. Semula Draco tak bereaksi, tetapi begitu melihat Hermione tertawa ia membalas wanita itu dengan cipratan air yang lebih kuat dari Hermione.

Tak mau kalah Hermione juga menyipratkan air, tubuh mereka benar-benar basah dan Draco menyukainya.

Bahkan ia melontarkan senyum tulus yang manis dari wajahnya, ia begitu bahagia dan Hermione belum pernah melihat wajah serta ekspresinya yang seperti ini.

Ia merasa aneh tapi ia ingin semakin sering melihat wajah Draco yang seperti itu, perlahan semburat merah menguasai dirinya.

Draco tertawa, ia menyipratkan air kesembarang arah dan ia tertawa lepas.

"Draco,"

"Ya?" tanyanya dan sebuah kecupan mendarat pada bibirnya. Hermione menciumnya dengan lembut, bahkan Draco dapat merasakan bibir merah muda yang menggoda itu begitu nikmat dan memabukkan.

Pria itu tak melawan bahkan menikmati apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Draco melumat bibir wanita itu, perlahan tangannya memeluk tubuh wanita itu dan mendalamkan ciuman mereka. Gelombang kecil dari ombak, pasir putih, teriknya matahari adalah saksi ciuman mereka.

Hermione menyadari tubuhnya yang bergerak sendiri, membuka matanya dan terkejut akan apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Ia mendorong kecil tubuh Draco, membuat pria itu melepaskan pelukannya, wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus dan ia menutup bibirnya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Maaf," ucapnya singkat dan berjalan keluar menjauhi Draco dan mendekati bibir pantai.

Draco hanya terdiam, tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi tetapi ciuman Hermione harus diakui sangat menyenangkan dan ia sangat menikmatinya.

Seolah ciuman itu begitu tulus dan ia tak tahu mengapa, tubuhnya begitu bersemangat atas ciuman itu dan perasaan bahagia mengedor-gedor jantungnya.

Hermione masih menyentuh bibirnya, ia tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan tubuhnya. Bagaimana bisa ia mencium pria itu? Apa karena mereka tinggal berdua dan ini yang terjadi?

Tidak! Hermione tidak boleh menyukai Draco. Pria itu sudah membunuh kekasihnya, dan hanya karena sebuah ciuman ia merasa tubuhnya kacau.

"Tidak! Aku tak boleh membiarkan tubuhku! Bagaimana bisa aku menciumnya?"

Hermione terdiam, ia menoleh kebelakang, menatap pria yang sedang asyik bermain air laut itu. Ia begitu tampan dengan sinar matahari yang menyinarinya.

"Tidak aku tak boleh menyukainya!"

**To Be Continued-**

**A/N "Just Review and we can see what the next"**

**Romance? Just wait.**

**Author Note : Maaf sebesar-besarnya kurasa aku tak bisa menepati janjiku karena berhalangan dengan Laptop yang sempat rusak tetapi untunglah datanya tidak hilang. Jadi aku tak berani menjanjikan apa yang belum bisa kutepati. Tapi aku tak menyangka bahwa masih ada yang mencari cerita membosankan ini :)**

**Thank to :**

**Guest, Shailenamalfoy, Veni346, electramalfoy. Aplle, scorpryena, yellowers, wanda, loading, arinamour036, macey harris, mrs. Alex Watson, clairy cornell.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Just One Night

Hermione terdiam menatap lautan yang menawan, sementara Draco duduk disampingnya mengambil sekaling _diet coke_ dan meminumnya. Setelah ciuman itu terlihat jelas bahwa Hermione sedikit mengacuhkan pria itu.

Sementara Draco nyaman dengan kesendiriannya.

...

**Hi, I'm Your Killer.**

**Author – C.O.N.S**

**Rated - T semi M.**

**Harpot Characters- J.K Rowling **

**Romance, Hurt/comfort, Supranatural.**

**Warning inside.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**...**

Hari sudah semakin larut dan apa yang membuat Hermione duduk terdiam memandangi lautan dan entah keberapa kalinya Draco membuka _diet coke._

Draco berpikir jika karena ciuman Hermione menjadi betah di lautan, seharusnya ia tak melakukannya dilautan melainkan dikamarnya.

Dan tololnya Draco sudah nyaris menghabiskan semua makanan, lima kaleng _diet coke _dan kalau saja ia tak memiliki tubuh sempurna, mungkin ia sudah menangis karena memikirkan kalorinya.

Draco tak berani membuka suara, ia masih terdiam berusaha untuk asyik dengan apa yang sedang dilakukannya dan Hermione yang diam seperti gadis yang baru saja kehilangan keperawanannya.

"Hey, Hermione." akhirnya ia berani untuk bersuara.

"Hn," Hermione mencuekinya, rasanya hanya karena sebuah ciuman itu bisa mengubah wanita yang liar menjadi pasif.

"Mau sampai kapan kita disini? Aku sudah menghabiskan semua makanan yang kau buatkan?" ucap Draco, tetapi reaksi yang didapati dari Hermione malah membuatnya semakin terkejut.

"Habis!" seru Hermione, ia menatap kotak-kotak yang kosong, ia segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya, sepertinya ia terkejut dengan ucapan pria itu. "Kau masih lapar? Ayo kita beli beberapa makanan," ucap Hermione dan segera membungkus kotak-kotak itu.

Draco berpikir untuk sekuat mungkin tidak lagi mencium wanita itu. "Hermione tenanglah, aku tidak lapar? Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Apakah karena ciuman itu kau menjadi seperti ini?"

Hermione tertegun atas ucapan pria itu. Apakah Draco mengkhawatirkannya? Apakah ia tak salah dengar? Apa ciuman itu membuat otaknya sedikit terguncang?

Ciuman? Ah, kata-kata yang kurang tepat untuk diucapkan sekarang. Hermione merapikan semuanya, memasukkannya kedalam kotak dan segera pergi. Sementara Draco hanya diam mengikuti.

Well, Hermione sedang dalam keadaan buruk dan Draco semakin membuatnya bertambah buruk.

...

Selama perjalanan Hermione tak berkata apapun, bahkan ia sempat membanting pintu kamarnya, kemudian ia keluar dengan kaos kebesaran dan celana pendek.

Sementara Draco membanting tubuhnya disofa dan mengambil beberapa buah segar dari kulkas. Rasanya perjalanan ini sedikit mengubahnya, bukan sedikit melainkan banyak. Draco mulai menerima dirinya dan bergerak seperti pria normal pada umumnya.

Cuek dan tak peduli, bahkan ia bisa menyalakan televisi dan menikmati acaranya sementara Hermione membereskan semuanya, sesekali matanya menatap Draco kemudian mencuci lagi.

Cukup lama Draco menyalakan televisi, lalu mematikannya. Berjalan mendekati Hermione.

"Apa yang membuatmu buruk Hermione? Kau baru dicampakkan?" ucapnya dengan nada bercanda tetapi Hermione hanya mendengus kecil dan acuh terhadap Draco.

"Baiklah Hermione, kau marah kepadaku?"

"Tidak,"

Singkat sekali, pikir Draco. Ia duduk pada salah satu kursi makan dan sedikit memikirkan kata-kata yang bagus untuk menaikkan mood Hermione.

Draco mengambil beberapa kaleng minuman non akohol dari kulkas, tetapi ia juga mengambil satu minuman berakohol dan pergi menuju ruang keluarga. Hermione tak peduli dengan apa yang dilakukan Draco, setelah membersihkan semua kekacauan.

Ia memilih untuk duduk di salah satu kursi, mengambil minuman akohol itu dan membukanya, menenguknya sebentar lalu mendengus kecil, memandang kaleng itu dan mengoyang-goyangkannya.

Draco masuk kedalam ruangan itu mengambil gelas dan seolah meracik sesuatu dengan gelas itu. Ia merebut kaleng akohol milik Hermione, "Hey, apa yang kau lakukan!" bentak Hermione.

"Kau tak akan nyaman kalau hanya meminum itu, cobalah. Minuman yang sudah kuracik untukmu," seru Draco, menaruh dua gelas minuman dengan warna biru muda, pink, serta putih yang mempesona bahkan ia juga menambahkan hiasan potongan lemon tipis yang mempesona. "Aku tak tahu kalau kau bisa membuat minuman seperti ini,"

"Well, aku pernah menjadi seorang bartender pada sebuah bar ketika aku berumur 16 tahun, tentu hal-hal seperti ini bukanlah sesuatu yang susah untukku. Nikmatilah, kulihat kau lebih membutuhkannya daripadaku."

Huh, darimana ia menghafal kata-kata itu? Ucapannya semakin manis dan menakutkan saja.

Rasa pertama yang berada dalam indra pengecapnya adalah menakjubkan. Hermione tak tahu bahwa hanya sebuah minuman mampu menggambarkan bermacam ekspresi. Rasanya manis dan sedikit asam dan jangan lupakan akohol yang menyerang begitu kau merasakannya.

"Apa namanya? Mungkin aku harus memesannya juga ketika aku di bar," ucap Hermione berusaha untuk memuji atau melucu?

"_A call from heaven_, bagaimana bagus bukan?"

Hermione menyeritkan alisnya, "_A call from heaven_? Kau gila?"

"Tidak, aku baru pertama membuatnya. Tak ada yang tahu resepnya selain aku Hermione," ucapnya dengan nada bangga.

"Oh, yeah, kau yang terbaik," puji Hermione, ia sedikit malas menanggapi perkataan Draco.

"Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini Hermione?" tanya Draco perlahan, bahkan ia juga menyetel lagu jazz, _breathless _entah itu untuk membuat Hermione nyaman atau semakin membuka aibnya.

"Tidak, ada Mr. Malfoy. Aku baik," akunya dengan sedikit melantur. Hermione lelah dan ia sedikit kesal dengan pikirannya.

"Ceritakan apa yang membuatmu resah Hermione, mungkin aku bisa membantumu."

Hermione menenguk minumannya, sedikit tertawa, menengak minumannya lagi dan semakin membuatnya terbuai dalam akohol.

"Yah, kau tentu bisa membantuku! Atau aku harus berterimakasih kepadamu."

"Kau tahu umurku sekarang 27 tahun, kalau kau tak membunuh kekasihku mungkin saja sekarang aku menjadi seorang ibu rumah tangga dan tak peduli dengan berbagai kritis! Tapi kau membuatku gagal menjadi seorang pengantin! Kau mengancurkan segalanya!" Hermione membentaknya, meninum akoholnya lagi, sepertinya Hermione sudah tak menyadari apa yang diucapkannya.

"Ah, percuma aku menjelaskan ini kepadamu. Karena kau tak bisa mengingat ingatanmu dan setelah kau ingat kurasa kau tak akan bisa mengingat apa yang aku ucapkan kepadamu. Jadi dengarkan aku Draco!"

Draco hanya menganguk setuju.

"Anak pintar, kau benar-benar manis kalau patuh tapi kau seperti anak manja yang menyebalkan! Aku tak tahu apakah aku harus memaafkanmu, membencimu atau apa? Kenapa kau membuatnya semakin runyam?"

Draco sedikit bingung dengan ucapan Hermione, tetapi berusaha untuk mendengar semua celotehan wanita itu.

"Kenapa kau menciumku? Aku tahu bahwa kau maupun aku tentu sudah pernah berciuman bukan?"

Hanya anggukan dan Hermione semakin terkekeh. "Kenapa kau begitu manis? Kau tahu, aku bisa suka padamu bodoh!"

"Ah tingkahmu seperti anak anjing itu benar-benar menggemaskan," ucap Hermione mengambil minuman Draco yang baru diminumnya sedikit dan meminumnya.

"Hermione kurasa kau kebanyakan minum?"

"Kau pikir aku mabuk? Tentu saja tidak! Sudah lama aku tak minum sebanyak ini, kau harus minum bersamaku! Ayo kita bersenang-senang!" serunya histeris, melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Draco dan memaksa Draco untuk berdiri.

"Musiknya benar-benar pas, ayo kita menari!" ucap Hermione tertawa lebar dan Draco hanya menurutinya.

Hermione melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Draco sementara Draco melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggul Hermione. Hermione tertawa dan Draco merasa sedikit bersalah. Walaupun ia tak tahu apa yang dikatakan Hermione.

Hermione bersandar pada bahu Draco dan sedikit tertawa, "Ah sudah lama aku tak berdansa seperti ini. Sangat lama!"

"Bahkan aku tak tahu apa namanya sebuah lelucon dengan cinta serius? Aku selalu memuji pria itu, bagaimana tubuh mereka, atau permainan mereka tetapi aku tetap tidak puas."

Draco nyaris menyerah, membawa Hermione ke tempat tidur adalah yang terbaik.

"Sudah lama aku tak berdansa dengan pria yang kukenal. Bukan sebagai mata-mata atau selingkuhan agar aku bisa mendapatkan kelemahannya. Aku ingin berdansa! Aku ingin menikmati masa-masa seperti aku masih dicintai!" seru Hermione, ia memukul dada Draco perlahan.

"Apa salahku? Kenapa kau membunuhnya? Kalau saja kau tak membunuhnya mungkin aku bisa hidup bahagia sekarang! Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Jam?" ucap Draco, melirik sekilas pada jam modern yang berada diatas kulkas. "jam 10.00."

"Haha, kau benar-benar polos. Kemana Draco yang brengsek itu? Aku ingin bersamanya, aku ingin menyumpahinya atas segala yang sudah dilakukannya kepadaku,"

"Hermione aku tak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan? Tetapi aku disini?"

Hermione perlahan mulai bersandar, bahkan mulai melepaskan pelukannya dari Draco. Tubuhnya kini duduk manis pada lantai yang dingin. Perlahan ia mulai menangis.

"Seharusnya aku dicintai! Seharusnya aku menikah dan memiliki dua anak yang manis! Seharusnya jam segini aku menunggu suamiku pulang, meminum wine bersama dan saling bercerita bersama! Tetapi apa yang kudapatkan?"

"Yah, kau benar! Aku wanita jalang yang hebat, aku cantik dan tentu saja banyak pria yang mencintaiku." Hermione memuji dirinya dan merebahkan tubuhnya pada lantai.

"Lantai ini mengapa begitu nyaman? Dan kau tampan, kenapa kau disitu? Seharusnya kau tidur bersamaku. Kemarilah," ucap Hermione dan melambaikan tangannya, Draco tahu bahwa wanita itu mabuk dan berkeluh kesah kepadanya.

Walaupun ia tak mengerti tetapi sepertinya ia yang harus disalahkan dalam hal ini semua.

Draco berbaring dan Hermione mendekatkan tubuhnya kepada Draco. "Well tampan, temani aku sampai aku tidur!"

"Tentu cantik," ucap Draco ditengah keputusasaannya dan Hermione tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kau benar aku cantik!" ucapnya dengan sedikit tertawa.

Ingatkan Draco jangan pernah mencampurkan akohol, dan lemon serta bahan-bahan lainnya kedalam minuman wanita ini.

...

Hermione terbangun, ketika ia merasakan sebuah benda hangat yang semakin memeluknya erat. Ia segera bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk tegap, memengang kepalanya yang pusing karena minuman semalam. Ia tak bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi dengannya atau, ia masih mengingat dirinya berbaring dilantai.

Tapi sekarang ia berbaring di kasur yang empuk dan nyaman?

Dan tangan siapa ini memeluknya dengan erat, ia menoleh mendapati rambut pirang yang sedang tidur pulas disampingnya.

Ia masih belum sepenuhnya sadar. Bahkan ia sempat mengira bahwa ia mengalami _one night stand._ Kalau iya dengan siapa?

Hermione melepaskan pelukan pria itu dengan perlahan, tetapi tangan kuat itu semakin mendorongnya dan menariknya memaksanya untuk tidur. Hermione sempat meringis, sangat melihat mata kelabu itu menatapnya sayu. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Draco? Kau! Bagaimana bisa kau disini?"

"Disini? Kau merayuku, melepaskan pakaianmu walaupun aku sudah bilang bahwa aku tak ingin melihatmu,"

Hermione menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya, "Kau serius?" ia tahu bahwa dirinya adalah peminum yang buruk dan kebodohannya adalah minum bersama Draco.

"Yah, kau mau diulang?" tanya Draco dengan nada manis. Ia merapatkan tubuhnya dan semakin memeluk Hermione, "ternyata tubuhmu hangat juga ya," candanya.

"Persetan dengamu Draco, katakan yang sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?!" seru Hermione berusaha melepaskan pelukannya dari Draco, tetapi Draco menekan tubuhnya dan membuat Hermione tak bisa lepas.

"Kurasa aku harus melakukannya lagi denganmu ketika kau masih sadar Hermione,"

"Eh?"

Draco bangun dari tidurnya, tubuhnya yang sedikit kurus namun berbentuk menyeringai puas ketika melihat Hermione memperhatikan tubuhnya. Melihat jam sebentar lalu memeluk Hermione lagi, mengecup keningnya.

"Kau gila! Kau sinting! Lepaskan aku Draco! Aku mabuk dan kurasa aku—"

"Yah, katakan Hermione. Kemarin kau bilang kau sangat menikmati permainanku,"

"Kau serius Draco? Kau memperkosaku?! _Bloody Hell_ Draco, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi!" ucap Hermione setengah sinting.

Draco memeluk pungung wanita itu, mengecup lehernya dan ia menyeringai puas. "Aku tak memperkosamu, kau yang mengiklaskan dirimu Hermione,"

Hermione melepaskan tubuhnya dari pelukan Draco, "Cih, lupa ingatan atau tidak, kau tak ada bedanya. Tetap brengsek!"

"Bukankah kau yang bilang kemarin? Kau ingin dicintai dan aku disini mencintaimu. Kau bilang juga kau ingin memiliki anak bukan? Kuharap sembilan bulan lagi kau bisa melihat anakmu dan anakku," ucap Draco puas, sementara Hermione nyaris pingsan mendengar ucapan Draco.

"Draco kau bercanda bukan? Kau tak serius? Aku tahu kau lupa ingatan bukan?"

"Yah, aku memang lupa ingatan. Tetapi kabar bagusnya kau membuat memori yang baik untukku," ucap Draco riang.

Hermione tak mampu berkata-kata, bingung dengan apa yang sedang dialaminya.

Melihat itu Draco hanya tertawa, "tenanglah Hermione aku menggunakan pengaman, jadi kau tak hamil. Aku membutuhkan persetujuanmu dulu kalau aku mau menghamilimu."

"Bukan itu yang kuharapkan Draco,"

"Lalu apa? kau kecewa karena aku mengenakan pengaman?"

"Kau! Pria gila, aku tak tahu mengapa aku harus bersamamu! Aku tak kuat lagi!"

Draco tertawa melihat reaksi Hermione yang sedikit berlebihan, bahkan ia sampai berguling-guling di kasur saking lucunya.

"Hermione, kau bilang bahwa kau pembunuh bayaran. Bahkan kau juga bilang kau bisa bercinta dengan bermacam pria lalu membunuhnya. Lalu mengapa kau panik saat aku bercinta denganmu?"

"Kau! Aku menyerah, kau benar. Aku tahu bahwa aku jalang!" ucap Hermione melemah.

"Hey, hey. Jangan murung seperti itu," ucap Draco berdiri dari kasurnya. Mengusap rambut Hermione, dan mencium keningnya. "_Well_ aku hanya bercanda."

"Bercanda? Apa?"

"Semuanya. Aku bercanda Hermione, kau tak lihat aku masih mengenakan celana yang sama dengan kemarin? Dan kau masih menggunakan bajumu lengkap, tentu kalau aku menyentuhmu mana mungkin pakaian itu masih rapi pada tubuhmu." Ucap Draco entah ia serius atau bercanda.

Hermione menatap bajunya dan ucapan Draco benar, bahkan tak ada sesuatu yang lepas dari tubuhnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau menggodaku seperti itu?"

"_Well_, aku juga sedikit kesal denganmu yang menyalahkanku atas apapun. Bahkan ketika kau tidur dilantai, kau menyalahkanku karena lantai itu dingin dan minta dipindahkan. Kau pikir aku bisa merubah lantai yang dingin menjadi hangat? Tetapi kalau kita bercinta itu mungkin,"

"Hentikan semua ucapanmu Draco. Kau tahu aku nyaris terkena serangan jantung pagi ini," ucap Hermione berdiri, "aku akan membuatkanmu sarapan,"

"_Pancake_ Hermione, aku menginginkannya." Ucap Draco riang.

Hermione berjalan menuju pintu, sedikit berpikir kemudian berbalik, "Baiklah, tapi kau serius bukan bahwa kau tak menyentuhku?"

"Ya, aku berani bersumpah Hermione kalau aku tak menyentuhmu. Tidak asyik jika hanya satu orang yang aktif sementara yang lain hanya diam menikmati. Bukankah lebih asyik kalau kita berdua sama-sama menikmati?"

"Kurasa air laut sudah meracunimu Draco. Ucapanmu melantur,"

"Hey. Aku serius!" ucap Draco mengikuti Hermione berjalan keluar dari kamar.

"Hari ini kau tidur dikamarku lagi?" tanya Draco.

"Tidak, kamarku masih nyaman." Ucap Hermione sedikit sinis.

"Benarkah, kurasa aku harus mencobanya. Hari ini aku tidur dikamarmu bolehkan?"

Hermione menoleh, bagaimana bisa pria berumur 26 tahun memelas seolah dirinya adalah anak kecil? "Draco kau tak cocok dengan tampang memelasmu itu!"

Draco hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

...

Hermione membuat adonan pancake, sementara Draco duduk santai menonton televisi. Hermione berusaha untuk menyakinkan dirinya bahwa Draco memang tak menyentuhnya, tetapi ia sedikit ragu dengan ucapan pria itu.

Ah, lelucon itu membuatnya kesal, walaupun ia mengetahui faktanya tetapi tetap saja itu membuatnya gila.

Hermione memanaskan taplon, menuangkan sedikit mentega dan mulai menuangkan adonan sampai berbentuk bulat. Hanya sebentar pancake sudah siap untuk disantap bersama dengan sirup maple dan potongan buah stawberry dan kismis coklat.

"Draco, pancakenya sudah siap!" ucap Hermione sedikit mejerit, dan beberapa menit kemudian Draco memasuki ruang makan dan duduk dengan manis.

Ia mengambil dua buah pancake, menuangkan sirup maple dan beberapa potongan stawberry. "terlihat enak Hermione, tapi aku tak tahu bagaimana rasanya."

Hermione hanya tersenyum kecut, dan mengambil beberapa buah pancake untuknya. Tetapi ponselnya berdering dengan keras dan membuatnya merutuk, siapa orang di pagi hari yang menelponnya.

"Theodore? Ada apa?" ucap Hermione berusaha untuk menurunkan suaranya yang sedikit kesal.

"Kau dan Draco harus kembali ke Mansion sekarang juga!"

**-To be Continued-**

**A/N "Just Review and we can see what the next"**

**Big Thanks to : CallistaLia, Clary Cornell, Mrs. Alex Watson, Bunuuu, Wanda, Yellowers, narcisssy, guest, arinamour036, Hermione malfoy, Scorpyena, Macey Harris, Veni346, loading.**

_**Thanks you so much, But i need your Review about this chapter :) i can't wait to see the review about this chapter :)**_


	8. Chapter 8 - Memory

Hermione mendengus kecil. Ia benci diperintah terutama oleh Theodore, dan semakin lama pria itu semakin kurang ajar terhadapnya.

Theodore hanya berkata bahwa ia dan Draco harus pulang sekarang dan segera mematikan ponselnya. Hermione tak tahu apa yang ada dipikiran pria itu dan nyaris mengeluh karena sifat Theodore yang berubah total, memang pria itu menjaga Draco tetapi sekarang ia seperti pemegang semua kekuasaan Draco dan itu sangat menyebalkan.

Hermione kembali menuju dapur dengan ekspresi yang cukup menyebalkan ia melihat Draco sudah menyelesaikan makanannya dan membereskan peralatan makannya. Pria itu sedikit menatap wajah Hermione sebentar lalu kembali ke pekerjaannya,"apakah kita akan pulang?" tanyanya, terlihat ia mendengar percakapaan itu.

...

**Hi, I'm Your Killer.**

**Author – C.O.N.S**

**Rated - T semi M.**

**Harpot Characters- J.K Rowling **

**Romance, Hurt/comfort, Supranatural.**

**Warning inside.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**...**

Hermione hanya mengangguk kecil, menyeret kursi dan menggigit sedikit pancakenya. Tetapi telepon dari sang pria angkuh Theodore sukses membuatnya tak bergairah untuk menyantap makanan itu.

"Kenapa kau tak senang kembali bersama Theodore?" tanya Draco menyalakan keran air dan membilas piring kotor.

Hermione mendengus, "entalah, aku tak nyaman bersamanya. Dia sedikit berubah," ucap Hermione kemudian menerawang.

"Bagaimana denganku, kau nyaman bersamaku?" tanya Draco tiba-tiba dan sukses membuat Hermione nyaris melonjak dari tempat duduknya. "Tentu saja tidak, kalian berdua sama-sama menyebalkan."

"Aku hanya bertanya Hermione. Kenapa reaksimu seperti wanita yang kepergok berselingkuh?" goda Draco, mematikan keran air lalu ia mengambil serbet dan mengeringkan tangannya lalu duduk disebrang Hermione.

"Aku tak memberikan reaksi apapun atas pertanyaanmu,"

"Tetapi wajahmu memerah Hermione," ucap Draco tersenyum kecil dan Hermione menunduk kesal, kenapa wajahnya bisa memerah?

Draco berdiri dari kursinya, berjalan menuju belakang kursi Hermione. "Apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

"Memijat? Kau kelihatannya lelah sekali,"

Hermione segera berdiri, mengambil piring dengan sisa makanan itu dan berjalan menjauhi Draco, "jangan bersikap manis Draco, karena kalau kau sudah mengingat semuanya itu terasa sangat menyeramkan."

"Memangnya ada apa? Ada yang salah? Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Draco sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan Hermione yang tiba-tiba.

"Kau lupa ingatan Draco, kau seharusnya tau itu. Tetapi kenapa kau tak berusaha untuk mengingatnya? Bukankah aku dan Theodore selalu mengucapkannya." Hermione mendengus, membuang sisa makanannya ke bak sampah lalu menaruh piring di wastafel.

"Lalu? Jelaskan padaku apa yang kulupakan? Kenapa kau takut sekali denganku?"

Hermione sedikit ragu menjelaskannya, menatap piring kotor, ragu apakah ia harus memberitahu Draco atau tidak. Mengingat pikiran Draco sedang tidak stabil.

"Aku tak bisa memberitahumu,"

"Beritahu aku Hermione. Kau selalu memaksaku untuk mengingat INGATANKU, tapi aku tak bisa mengingat apapun yang kulupakan. Aku tak mendapatkan petunjuk sedikitpun!" bentak Draco. Hermione terkejut dan pria itu terlihat gelisah.

"Aku tak mendapatkannya Hermione, tetapi aku selalu bermimpi bahwa aku dikejar oleh orang yang memiliki wajah sepertiku! Setiap aku tertidur aku selalu bertemu dengannya, Apakah itu kurang? Apalagi yang harus kuketahui untuk bisa mengingat siapa diriku? SIAPA AKU!" ucap Draco membentak terlihat bahwa ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Tubuhnya penasaran dengan siapa dirinya tetapi jiwanya tidak.

Hermione mengambil nafas panjang, menghembuskannya berusaha mencoba memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat.

"Baiklah Draco, kurasa aku harus memberitahumu. Kau menakutkan untukku, karena Draco yang kukenal adalah pria yang tegas, dingin, sadis dan tak pandang bulu. Tak ada perasaan selain perasaan bahagia—karena melihat ketakutan dari musuhmu, dan perasaan kecewa karena sebuah penghianatan."

Pria itu menatap Hermione, rahangnya keras dan ia terlihat marah dengan ucapan wanita itu. Ia mengepalkan tangannya, dan dari wajahnya terlihat bahwa dirinya ingin menyangkal semua itu.

"Kau Draco Malfoy, pemimpin Malfoy Group, dingin, tegas, kejam, jahat namun tetap darah bangsawanmu tak pernah hilang. Sosok lembut, ramah, dan menyenangkan seperti ini bukanlah dirimu Draco. Aku tahu kau lupa ingatan, tetapi perubahan sikap ini membuatku takut." Hermione menekan bibirnya, ia membisu sebentar, sedikit ragu apakah ia harus melanjutkannya atau tidak. Sementara Draco menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya, "Jika disisi lain aku terus menyangkal untuk tidak menjauhimu karena kondisimu, disisi lain aku selalu mengingatkan tentang siapa kau sebenarnya."

"Tak seharusnya kau baik denganku. Baik, aku dan kau, kita disini hanya untuk urusan bisnis semata. Aku memata-matai kegiatanmu dan kau seharusnya tak memberiku celah untuk memasuki perusahaanmu seharusnya kau berhati-hati denganku Draco,"

"Kesempatan kita untuk bersama sangatlah minim dan aku tak mau menambahnya," ucap Hermione, ia merasa bahwa tenggorokannya sedikit serak ketika menghentikan ucapannya.

"Kurasa aku mengerti. Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kau selalu memberiku jarak denganmu. Kupikir kau seseorang yang baik Hermione. Tentu hidup berdua dengan pembunuh sadis itu pasti menakutkan bukan?" ucap Draco berusaha untuk menenangkan suaranya. Walaupun ia sedikit tidak terima tetapi pria itu berusaha untuk mengerti.

"Tunggu Draco, memang itu benar tetapi— kau cukup menyenangkan, hanya saja kalau kau mengingat semuanya itu terasa menakutkan." Bagaimana kata-kata itu bisa muncul dari mulutnya? Apa yang ada dipikirannya? Sebenarnya ia ingin menenangkan pria itu atau malah membuatnya semakin kesal?

"Hermione, aku tak tahu apa yang kau ucapkan. Tetapi kini aku menyadari bahwa mengapa aku bisa melupakan ingatanku." Draco berdiri menatap jendela.

"Draco," panggil Hermione merasa bersalah. Tak seharusnya ia membuat kesalah pahaman seperti ini.

"Ternyata aku benar-benar jahat. Lalu kenapa kau tak membunuhku saja? Bukankah itu bagus? Aku tak bisa mengingat apapun. Kau seharusnya membunuhku, Hermione." ucap Draco keluar dari dapur, ia menerawang, tak menyangka bahwa dirinya seperti itu. Selama ini ia berpikir bahwa ia adalah pribadi yang menarik dan menyenangkan tetapi nyatanya ia adalah seorang monster.

"Draco tenanglah, baiklah aku minta maaf. Tak seharusnya aku membebanimu," Hermione ingin sekali mengutuk mulutnya yang semakin tak terkendali. Ia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya menatap lantai tak berani menatap punggung pria itu. Bahkan seorang pembunuh bayaran bisa merasa tak nyaman dengan seseorang.

"Tidak Hermione, seharusnya aku berterimakasih kepadamu. Kau tak boleh jatuh cinta kepadaku karena itu berbahaya. Aku sudah mengerti dari kemarin bahwa kau sudah menderita cukup banyak tak seharusnya kau menderita lagi!"

"Apa? Tidak Draco, jangan mencoba untuk bunuh diri!" ucap Hermione spotan. Tentu jika Draco meninggal, masalah akan semakin runyam.

"Tidak! Kurasa aku mengerti bagaimana caranya untuk mengembalikan ingatanku Hermione." ucap Draco sedikit meringis.

"Bagaimana?" ucap Hermione.

Draco menyeritkan alisnya, ia menyentuh dagunya seperti orang yang sedang berpikir,"Sumber semua mimpi burukku Hermione."

"Dimana itu?" ucap Hermione penasaran.

"Rumah tua itu. Rumah ketika aku masih kecil,"

**...**

Hermione menatap rumah besar dan mewah itu. Tak sembarangan orang bisa masuk kedalam rumah itu, tetapi Hermione mendapatkan ijin dari polisi setempat. Garis polisi yang semula berwarna kuning kini berubah warna menjadi kuning pucat, bahkan terlihat sedikit sobek. Rumah mewah dengan halaman yang luas, serta rumah yang memang menunjukkan bahwa sang pemilik rumah adalah orang yang sangat kaya. Tetapi kini rumah yang semula dibanggakan itu malah seperti rumah hantu.

Hermione menyadari bahwa Draco memang sudah terlahir sebagai orang kaya ketika ia bayi namun tidak beruntung ketika ia beranjak dewasa. Tetapi dengan kegigihannya ia bisa mendapatkan semua kejayaannya kembali ketika dewasa. Mata coklatnya menatap pria disebelahnya yang menatap rumahnya dengan pandangan dingin.

Draco berjalan perlahan, ia memasuki rumahnya. Banyak perabotan yang sudah hilang, ada yang masuk rumah lelang dan ada yang dicuri.

Namun suatu perasaan asing ketika Hermione memasuki rumah itu, suatu perasaan seolah menceritakan tentang kejadian mengerikan yang sedang dulu pernah terjadi pada rumah mewah ini.

Hermione membayangkan bagaimana rumah mewah itu, terlihat dari sudut dan bentuk ruangan Hermione bisa membayangkan seperti apa rumah mewah itu dulu.

Barang-barang antik nan mahal, berbagai macam pelayan, beberapa orang terlihat sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka. Ada yang membersihkan kaca, lemari dan masih banyak lagi. Mungkin mereka memang dibayar untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan seperti itu.

Hermione melihat dua orang pria berambut pirang dan hitam yang sedang duduk manis dan mendengarkan guru privat mereka. Hanya hitungan detik Hermione mengetahui siapa dua bocah itu, Draco dan Theodore.

Semua hal baik yang diputar dirumah itu, sampai ia mendengar suara bising seperti orang bertengkar sementara Draco kecil yang semula bermain diluar kini mendekati pintu ruang keluarnya.

Dan tiba-tiba seorang pria dengan muka tegak, rambut pirang berjalan memasuki ruangan. Draco dan Theodore segera berdiri dan sedikit menunduk.

"Ayah," desis Draco kecil, tetapi pria itu tak mengubrisnya bahkan melihat bocah berambut pirang itu saja seolah tak ingin. Hermione menyadari bahwa ayah Draco terlihat kurang menyukai Draco. Tetapi tatapannya berbeda ketika melihat Theodore, pria itu sepertinya lebih peduli dengan Theodore daripada Draco.

Pria itu berjalan melewati mereka dan memasuki sebuah ruangan disamping ruangan belajar Draco, dua orang wanita cantik menyusul kemudian, Hermione tahu bahwa kedua wanita itu adalah ibu mereka.

Seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut pirang berkata, "aku tak tahan lagi! Aku tak tahan dengan semua ini. Kita bangkrut dan apa lagi yang harus kulakukan? Aku tak mau menjilat kaki mereka memohon uang!"

Semula pria itu diam, menatap wajah wanita itu dengan dingin seolah merendahkannya.

"Apa yang kau mau? Kau tak ingin lagi hidup denganku?" tanya pria itu lagi. Terlihat bahwa mereka sering berdebat tentang masalah keuangan ini dan hal itu membuat sang pria bosan dengan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Tidak bagaimana bisa kau berbicara seperti itu?"

Pria itu tersenyum, kemudian memandang wanita itu merendahkan. "Rendah!"

"Jaga ucapanmu Lucius!" desis wanita itu.

"Cih, bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu? Padahal aku tahu bahwa kau bermain cinta dengan pria lain dibelakangku?"

Wanita itu tampak panik bahkan ia tak bisa membantah dan hanya diam.

"Kau pikir aku buta Narcissa?! Aku mengenalnya, pria brengsek itu juga seorang bangsawan bukan? Kebangkrutan ini bukanlah hal susah untukmu, karena kau bisa menjadi seorang selirnya!"

Wanita itu berdiri, "Kau benar-benar gila Lucius, semua hal ketidakwarasaan ini membuat kau gila. Kalau kau bilang aku berselingkuh terserah padamu. Aku tak peduli," ucapnya kemudian berdiri dengan anggun. Matanya menatap putranya Draco yang menatap dari ambang pintu.

Suara tembakan terdengar selanjutnya. Narcissa perlahan mulai ambruk didepan Draco kecil dan anak itu masih terkejut tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Sementara Lucius mengarahkan pistol itu dan suara pistol itu kemudian terdengar.

Dua wanita tewas bersimpah darah pada ruangan mewah itu. Begitu mengerikan dan mencekam.

"Bukankah ini bagus? Aku bisa mendapatkan uang dari kematian kalian,"

Draco menatapnya dengan tak percaya, tubuh kecilnya bergetar hebat dan kakinya sepertinya lumpuh untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat pembunuhan. Mata kelabunya mengunci sosok pria jahat yang menatapnya dengan dingin.

Mata kelabu itu saling menatap.

Lucius berjalan mendekati Draco kecil.

Lucius ternyum penuh arti dan Draco tahu bahwa itu bukanlah arti yang bagus untuknya, "Tak boleh ada saksi," ucap Lucius mengarahkan pistolnya kearah Draco kecil.

"Ayah," panggilnya dengan suara bergetar,

"Ayah? Masi pantaskah kau memanggilku ayah? Kau bukan anakku Draco, anakku hanya Theodore bukan kau. Aku mencintai istriku yang bisu itu karena ia setidaknya tidak mengecewakan seperti ibumu Draco. Jadi matilah kau anak haram!" ucap Lucius menarik pelatuk.

Suara tembakan terdengar.

Baik tubuh Draco maupun Lucius membatu.

Beberapa detik kemudian suara tubuh roboh dan darah dimana-mana.

Draco terdiam, jarak antara mereka begitu dekat dan darah merah itu mengenai wajah serta tubuhnya. Dua darah dari kedua orang tuanya sendiri.

Tubuh Draco bergetar hebat, ia merebahkan tubuhnya, ia tak menyangka bahwa ia telah membunuh ayahnya sendiri. Ia tak menangis, hanya terdiam dan tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.

Hanya saja yang ia tahu bahwa ibunya telah mati dan ayahnya sangat membencinya.

Darah menetes dari wajahnya, Draco menyentuhnya. Rasa hina dan jijik perlahan menjalar dari tubuhnya. Ia benci dengan darah ini, darah dari seorang pembunuh. Bahkan ia segera melepaskan pakaiannya menggunakannya dan membersihkan darah itu dengan pakaiannya.

"Aku sudah membunuhnya mom," desisnya sembari memandang wanita cantik dengan mata terbuka.

"Kau senang? Aku sudah membunuhnya, setidaknya ia tak akan berbicara hal yang buruk kepadaku atau kepadamu. Kau menyukainya? Aku membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri dan dia membunuh ibuku dengan tangan kotornya!" Draco mengucapkan itu tanpa air mata, wajahnya menatap dingin mayat ibunya.

Pistol yang dilepaskannya kemudian diambilnya dan dimasukan kedalam sakunya.

Hermione tahu pistol itu, itu adalah pistol kesayangan Draco. Pistol yang selalu bersamanya, pistol emas yang selalu ia taruh didalam laci kerjanya.

Dan pistol itu adalah barang bukti pembunuhan ayahnya.

Pintu terbuka lagi, Theodore kecil yang kini masuk.

"Apa yang terjadi kak?"

"Theodore, ayah membunuh kedua ibuku kita. Kita harus pergi dari sini sebelum semuanya bertambah parah."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Karena kau dan aku kini menjadi buron."

Dan fakta bahwa ia baru menyadari bahwa ia yang telah membunuh ayahanya bukan ayahnya yang membunuh dirinya.

...

Hermione meminum minuman yang baru saja dibelinya, begitu juga dengan Draco.

"Semua orang tahu bahwa ayahmu bunuh diri. Tetapi aku tak menyangka bahwa kau yang telah membunuh ayahmu,"

Draco menerawang, "Aku juga tidak menyangka bahwa aku telah membunuhnya. Karena mungkin aku terlalu tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi karena itu otakku membuat memori sendiri bahwa ayahku yang bunuh diri padahal aslinya tidak. Tetapi aku tetap membenci dia,"

"Apakah kau masih belum mengingat apapun?"

"Belum,"

Hermione menghela nafas, "Apakah ada tempat yang berkesan denganmu?"

"Aku tak ingat, memori terburukku adalah ketika aku masih kecil. Itu saja yang kuingat,"

Hermione terdiam, ia berpikir.

Sementara Draco masih asik dengan minumannya.

"Kurasa aku tahu dimana memorimu, kau melupakan ini karena kau sangat membenci memori ini."

"Apa itu?" ucap Draco sepertinya ia cukup tertarik.

"Aku tak yakin, tetapi kurasa kita harus pergi. Segera!" ucap Hermione berdiri dan segera berjalan menuju mobil.

Draco mengikutinya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan ganjil, "Kemana?"

"Gedung tua, sebelum kau menjadi seorang yang sukses."

...

Hermione menyentuh bangunan itu, sudah sangat lama kejadian itu dan gedung tua itu juga sudah sangat lama. Perasaan kekecewaan kembali menjalar didadanya. Ia datang kembali ketempat kejadian yang sangat besar itu bersama dengan sang pembunuh kekasihnya.

Tetapi mungkin dengan cara ini, ia bisa mengungkapkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan sang kekasihnya.

Begitu ia masuk kedalam, ia membayangkan apa yang terjadi.

Suara pistol saling beradu, dan berbagai kata-kata kotor serta jeritan terdengar. Disinilah Draco bersama dengan Viktor Krum, tangan Draco yang besimpah darah sepertinya ia tak bisa mengerakan tangan kanannya.

Wajah tampan Viktor menyeritkan kemenangan, bahwa Draco sebentar lagi akan ditaklukannya.

"Draco Malfoy, sang kepala mafia muda yang ceroboh. Aku sudah membunuh semua anak buahmu dan hanya sisanya kau."

Draco terdiam memikirkan sesuatu.

"Jika aku menangkapmu, tentu kau akan lolos. Jadi cara yang terbaik adalah dengan membunuhmu bukan?"

"..."

"Apakah seorang mafia kini menjadi bisu?" ucap Victor lagi, Hermione tak menyangka bahwa Victor mampu mengucapkan kata-kata yang mengejek.

"Aku tahu kau menyimpan sebuah bom dan kau hanya tinggal menunggu waktu untuk meledakkan gedung ini bukan?"

"Kau benar! Lalu kalau kau sudah tahu kenapa kau tak menyerah?"

Victor tersenyum,"Menyerah? Aku tak peduli dan aku tak takut untuk mati!"

"Kau pria yang hebat. Kau benar-benar percaya diri, apa yang membuatmu sangat percaya?" tanya Draco berusaha untuk mengulur waktu. Ia tak memiliki senjata apapun selain tombol untuk menghancurkan ruangan. Tetapi ia harus keluar dulu baru ruangan ini diledakkan.

Tetapi ia melihat Victor dan merasakan adanya suatu kejanggalan pada tubuh pria itu.

Pria itu berkeringat dingin, keringat terus keluar dari kulitnya. Sepertinya ia baru pertama mengenakan pistol. Pupil matanya berubah menunjukkan ekspresi keanehan.

"Kau tak takut mati? Tetapi kenapa kau gemetar memegang pistol itu?"

"Waktuku tak banyak semakin cepat aku membunuhmu maka semakin cepat aku keluar dari sini." Ucap Victor berjalan mendekat, sementara Draco berjalan mundur mencoba untuk kabur tetapi ia terjepit. Ia melirik kearah jendela beberapa polisi sudah mengepung gedung itu. Tak ada cara lain selain meledakkannya.

"Aku cuma punya satu peluru dan aku ditugaskan untuk membunuhmu. Pilihannya hanya ada dua, kau yang mati atau aku yang mati?" ucap Victor tertawa kekecewaan. Draco tahu bahwa pria itu bukan bahagia melainkan putus asa dan siap untuk mati, tetapi kenapa? Bukankah Victor memiliki segalanya? "Mana yang kau pilih?"

'DOOOR'

Pelatuk itu ditarik, memang ini bukan yang pertama kali Draco melihat sebuah kematian seseorang. Victor Krum menembak sendiri tubuhnya tepat pada bagian kepala. Draco tak menyangka dan tak menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Pada saat itu pintu dibuka dan seorang wanita masuk melihat tubuh pria itu terbaring ia segera menembak Draco secara membabi buta.

Draco segera lari dari ruangan dan menuruni tangga berusaha untuk menemukan jalan keluar. Para polisi sudah mengepung ruangan itu. Draco melepaskan pakaiannya, mengambil salah satu pakaian dari mayat polisi dan mengenakannya lalu segera lari keluar.

Ia berhasil lolos dan bersembunyi. Tetapi ia tak bisa meledakkan gedung itu karena banyak anak buah yang berada di dalamnya. Melihat para polisi segera keluar dengan membawa orang yang sekarat begitu juga dengan Hermione yang ditopang oleh rekannya karena tubuhnya lemas melihat kekasihnya yang tewas.

'BOOOMM'

Ledakan terdengar dan banyak korban yang masih berada di dalam gedung itu.

Tetapi bukan Draco yang meledakkannya, melainkan karena kelalaian seorang polisi yang salah memotong kabel.

Draco tak menyangka bahwa gedung itu akhirnya meledak juga.

Dan sebuah misteri terungkap.

...

Hermione menundukkan kepala, sudah nyaris sejam ia berusaha bergulat bahwa selama ini yang ada dipikirannya salah. Draco tak membunuh Victor tetapi Victor yang membunuh dirinya sendiri. Tapi kenapa? Memang sebelum kejadian itu memang Victor berlagak sedikit aneh.

Tetapi itu membuat Hermione terombang-ambing.

Bukankah seharusnya Hermione tak dendam dengan pria itu? Ia melirik Draco yang duduk memandangi jalanan. Ia sepertinya berpikir keras.

"Apa kau sudah ingat?"

Pria itu hanya diam.

"Jawab Draco! Apakah kau sudah mengingat semuanya?!"

Draco hanya mengangguk.

"Apakah kau tahu siapa aku?"

"Wanita yang selalu bilang bahwa aku telah membunuh kekasihnya. Kini sekarang kau tahu bukan Hermione bahwa aku bukan pembunuhnya?" ucap Draco dingin.

Hermione menunduk, "aku tahu. Itu sedikit melegakan, fakta bahwa kau bukan pembunuhnya."

"Tetapi aku tak tahu harus bagaimana? Bagaimana bisa selama ini kau mengakui bahwa kau pembunuhnya!" bentak Hermione histeris.

"Tentu, karena kau selalu menatapku seolah aku pembunuh. Bahkan dipengadilan itu, kau terlihat terpukul. Aku tak mengakui bahwa aku pembunuhnya dan juri membebaskan aku. Tetapi kau yang selalu memanggilku dengan pembunuh Victor Krum!"

Hermione hanya terdiam mendengar penjelasan Draco. Tapi memang itu yang dilihat.

"Bisakah kita pulang? Kepalaku sakit sekali," ucap Hermione menerawang.

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan," ucap Draco dari kursi kemudi.

"Belum puaskah selama ini? Aku benar-benar lelah, dan aku tak sanggup untuk menghadapi Theodore." Ucap Hermione menekuk kakinya dan menerawang.

"_As you wish Hermione_,"

Hermione menutup kedua matanya, perasaan aneh melanda hatinya. Disisi lain ia sedikit senang karena bukan Draco yang membunuh kekasihnya, tetapi ia sedikit sedih karena fakta kekasihnya memilih untuk bunuh diri dari pada menikah dengannya.

Hermione begitu lelah dengan kebenaran yang dialaminya dalam satu hari. Dan ia tak menyangka hanya dengan masuk kedalam rumah itu Draco sudah bisa mengingat semua memorinya.

_Memori yang tak ingin diingatnya lagi._

**-To be Continued-**

**A/N "Just Review and we can see what the next"**

**Big Thanks to : Carbon, Veni346, bunuuu, vicko, guest21, Mrs. Alex Watson, VJoyce1910, apple, Vanesangelique, Yellowers, CallistaLia, Druella Wood, Narcissy, Scopryena, Clairy Cornell**

**Maaf jika saya tidak bisa membalas reviews karena banyaknya tugas yang menumpuk. Bahkan saya mencuri waktu untuk bisa menyelesaikan chapter ini :) kuharap kalian tidak menyerah dan masih mereview cerita saya :')**

_**Thanks you so much, But i need your Review about this chapter :) i can't wait to see the review about this chapter :)**_


	9. Chapter 9 - Forbidden Love

Mata coklatnya menatap jalanan, walaupun wajahnya sama sekali tidak tenang. Ia mengetahui semuanya sekarang. Draco tak mungkin berbohong kepadanya, ia menyamakan semua ucapan Draco dan perasaan rumah itu. Jika Draco bisa mengingat kembali dan Hermione juga bisa merasakan seperti apa kejadian yang sudah terjadi. Ingatan Draco sudah pulih bukankah itu yang seharusnya membuat Hermione gembira sekarang?

Tetapi apa yang terjadi mengetahui fakta yang sebenarnya sebenarnya merugikan Hermione.

...

**Hi, I'm Your Killer.**

**Author — C.O.N.S**

**Rated — T semi M.**

**Harpot Characters — J.K Rowling **

**Romance, Hurt/comfort, Mystery, Action.**

**Warning inside.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**...**

Sesekali ia menggerakkan tangannya, ia masih setengah melamun. Sementara Draco hanya duduk dengan tenang menyetir mobilnya. Tak sedikitpun tersirat perubahan wajah karena terbebani oleh ingatannya yang baru. Bahkan ia bisa tenang seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Hanya Hermione saja yang tidak tenang.

Selama ini Hermione hidup membenci Draco, kebencian itu sudah mengalir melalui fakta yang sudah diterimanya—kematian Victor Krum—kejahatan Draco. Fakta itu tak bisa diganggu gugat. Hanya alasan itu Hermione tak memperbolehkan ada sebuah perasaan lain selain membunuh pria itu.

Bagaikan dunia yang baru saja hancur lebur dan ketika kau memejamkan mata semuanya telah kembali. Kebenaran itu yang tak bisa diterima Hermione.

Fakta bahwa pria itu tak membunuh kekasihnya, pria itu tak meledakkan gedung itu dan fakta bahwa pria itu tak seburuk yang ia kira.

Perasaannya tak menentu, ia marah, kecewa, sedih, bahagia dan bingung. Dan semua perasaan itu tak mampu ia luapkan dalam bentuk apapun.

Ia tak berani menatap wajah Draco, semakin menatap pria itu seolah semuanya bagaikan batu keras yang menghantam kepalanya. Ia tak bisa menerima fakta itu.

Tidak, ia tak bisa. Jika ia selama ini marah karena kematian kekasihnya dan sekarang kekasihnya ternyata bunuh diri. Siapa yang harus disalahkan?

Ia telah menuduh orang yang salah, membencinya dengan seluruh jiwanya dan tak mengijinkan pria itu untuk memasukinya sedikitpun.

"Hermione,"

Wanita itu masih diam.

"Hermione," ucap Draco sedikit lebih keras.

Tetapi Hermione benar-benar tak menanggapi panggilan itu. Tentu Draco harus menyentuh pelan lutut Hermione agar mendapatkan perhatiannya. Reaksi Hermione, ia terkejut dengan setuhan sepele itu. Matanya melotot kaget seperti ia habis disentuh oleh monster yang menyeramkan.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya berusaha mengontrol dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak, kupikir kita tak bisa pulang."

"Kenapa? Kau lupa jalannya?" Hermione menatapnya dengan gelisah.

Draco terdiam, matanya menatap jalan, alisnya sedikit berkerut. "Aku belum siap, itu saja. Lagi pula Theodore tak punya hak apapun untuk memerintahku,"

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan?"

Draco terdiam, jarinya menunjuk sebuah bangunan tua yang nyaman. Penginapan yang terlihat menyenangkan.

"Aku ingin menenangkan diriku saja. Kau terlihat lebih syok dari padaku. Lebih baik kita tak pulang malam ini," ucap Draco memakirkan mobil mewah itu.

Seorang gadis muda dengan rambut coklat tua, tubuh yang cantik menyambutnya. Draco tak peduli dengan gadis itu dan Hermione hanya tersenyum kecil menerima sambutan itu. Draco memesan dua kamar tidur untuknya, satu untuk Hermione dan satu untuknya.

Draco tak banyak bicara ketika ia menyerahkan kunci itu, ia segera berjalan dengan tenang menuju kamarnya. Tak ada sapaan manis, seperti selamat malam sayang atau tidurlah dengan nyenyak.

Ia diam dan segera masuk.

Yah, tentu saja apa yang kau harapkan dari pria yang sadis adalah sifat utamanya?

Hermione memasuki kamarnya, ruangan itu cukup nyaman. Satu lemari kayu yang cukup besar, satu ranjang yang nyaman dan rapi, jendela dengan pemandangan dan tentu saja kamar mandi dalam.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, ia tahu bahwa perjalanan ini cukup menyita waktu dengan kebenarannya.

Hermione membanting tubuhnya, memejamkan matanya menikmati suasana yang tenang.

Tetapi rasa tenang itu tak berlangsung lama, perasaan bersalah perlahan mulai menderanya seolah meminta pertanggungjawaban.

Tentu ia mencoba untuk tak merasa salah dalam kasus ini. Fakta bahwa ia telah membenci orang yang salah, menghinannya, menunjukkan ekspresi jijik ketika bertemu dengannya, takut dengan semua pergerakannya. Itu sangat menakutkan.

Sekarang buat apa ia masih melanjutkan pekerjaannya? Ia sudah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

Misteri yang sebenarnya sudah terungkap.

Jadi sekarang apa? Berada disisi Draco hanya membuat rasa bersalahnya semakin besar saja.

Apa ia harus meminta maaf? Pria itu tak membencinya, bahkan menyambutnya ketika ia pertama kali datang, bersikap ramah kepadanya, memberikan ruangan yang terbaik, dan yang terpenting tak menuntutnya karena pencemaran nama baik.

Semakin besar saja rasa bersalahnya.

Dan terlihat bahwa Draco sedikit menjaga jarak darinya.

Ia mencoba untuk menghapus semua pikiran itu, tetapi semakin ia hapus semakin besar saja ketakutan itu.

"Kurasa sebuah permintaan maaf bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk,"

Hermione berusaha untuk meyakinkan dirinya. Meminta maaf, tetapi rasanya bukan waktu yang tepat.

...

Ketukan membangunkannya dari tidurnya yang cukup tidak nyenyak. Ketika ia membuka pintu dengan kesal.

Pria itu sedikit berbeda dari kemarin. Rambutnya rapi seperti ciri khasnya dulu, kemeja yang ia kenakan ia sudah ganti dengan pakaian kaos yang diambilnya dari mobil.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa kau mau sarapan dibawah bersamaku?"

Bersama? Sedikit menakutkan untuk Hermione, ia seolah mengalami Jetlag, dan segala perasaan bersalahnya kembali mendatanginya. Ia sedikit pusing, bahkan ia memegang kepalanya. "Kurasa aku tak bisa, aku masih ada urusan,"

"Oh, baiklah." Singkat, dan tak tersiratpun nada kecewa dari penolakan halus itu.

Hermione menutup pintunya, bagaimana bisa ia sedikit menjauhi pria itu. Bagaimana bisa mulutnya berkata bahwa ia tak bisa? Ia ingin berbicara dengan pria itu, memberitahu pria itu semua ucapan tentang perasaannya yang aneh. Tapi ia tak bisa, mulutnya kaku begitu juga dengan otaknya.

Dan harus diakui bahwa Draco terlihat lebih tampan dari biasanya dan sedikit panas.

...

Hermione meminta untuk makan paginya diantarkan menuju kamarnya. Sampai siang Draco tak menunjukkan batang hidungnya, bahkan mengunjungi wanita itu saja tidak.

Sementara Hermione berusaha keras untuk tidak membuat semuanya bertambah buruk.

Ia ingin bertemu dengan pria itu.

Bagaimana bisa pikiran konyol itu muncul dari otaknya?

Kali ia memberanikan dirinya, ia berdiri dari kasurnya, keluar dari pintu kamarnya dan tentu saja berdiri dengan tenang dihadapan pintu kamar disebelahnya. Kamar Draco.

Ia mengetuk perlahan, berusaha menenangkan nafasnya yang sedikit cepat.

"Sebentar!" seru Draco dari dalam.

Cukup lama Hermione menunggu dan semakin membuatnya kesal.

KREKK, pintu terbuka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Draco, Hermione menatapnya mata kelabu itu. Apakah ia pernah memuji matanya yang indah? Apakah kebenaran ini membuatnya sedikit gila?

Terlihat jelas pria itu baru saja selesai mandi. Rambutnya masih basah tetapi ia masih mengenakan pakaian.

"Kapan kita akan kembali?"

"Sebentar lagi," ucapnya sedikit cuek, apakah pria itu marah karena penolakannya tadi pagi.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu dikamarku," ucap Hermione sedikit canggung.

"Silahkan," ucap Draco sedikit mengangukkan kepala.

Tetapi tubuhnya tak bergerak, masih kaku. Matanya menatap tegang melotot seolah melihat medusa yang kini kakinya seolah membeku. Ia tak bisa beranjak dari situ dan perasaan aneh perlahan menguasai dirinya.

"Hermione, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Matanya masih terpaku, menatap mata pria itu, bagaimana bisa tatapannya begitu lembut? Padahal selama ini yang Hermione lihat hanyalah kekejaman dari tatapannya?

Bukan kekejaman lebih tepatnya itu yang ingin Hermione lihat.

Hermione terdiam tak bergerak, Draco terlihat sedikit khawatir.

"A.. aku!"

Tubuh Hermione bergetar hebat, ia tak mampu berpikir, ia kecewa, kesal dan marah. Penderitaan ini lebih menyedihkan daripada mengetahui kekasihnya yang telah meninggal. Siapa yang harus disalahkan?

Hermione berusaha keras untuk tak menumpahkan semua emosinya tetapi ia tak bisa, hanya dengan melihat wajah Draco saja rasa bersalahnya muncul. Ia menangis, air matanya keluar dengan deras, ia meledak, meraung-raung bagaikan anak kecil yang memendam ketakutannya selama ini.

Ia merasa kecewa, marah bagaimana bisa semuanya seperti ini! bagaimana bisa? Kekasihnya sudah lama meninggal dan itu karena ulahnya sendiri, tetapi kenapa ia menyalahkan pria yang berada dihadapannya itu? Kenapa ia dengan bodoh menerima itu semua tanpa memperhatikan detail yang ada?

Rasa sakit dan malunya bercampur menjadi satu, perasaan itu mencambuk kulitnya dan meninggalkan bekas luka yang mendalam. Ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa, hanya menangis, menunduk karena kalau ia berdiri ia akan jatuh linglung. Semuanya, bahkan harga dirinya dan egonya yang selama ini merasuki dirinya, menguasai dirinya dan kini menghilang hancur lebur.

Hatinya terluka, ia tak tahu mengapa ia harus marah dan kecewa serta ia selama ini membuat ulah bodoh! "A.." Hermione berusaha untuk berbicara tapi ia tak bisa, ia hanya menangis dan terus menangis. Beberapa orang mulai memperhatikan mereka, menduga-duga bahwa Hermione mengandung anak dari Draco dan pria itu tak mau bertanggung jawab. Hanya dengan tatapan Draco bisa mengetahui apa yang sedang dipikiran mereka.

Draco mendunduk, ia memeluk Hermione menariknya perlahan agar wanita itu mau menyingkir dari pintu dan masuk kedalam. Draco membantu Hermione untuk duduk di ranjang dan ia segera menutup pintu kamarnya seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Ia menatap wanita itu, bagaimana bisa wanita itu menangis, kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya, seperti anak kecil yang kecewa karena tak dibelikan mainan?

Ia berjalan perlahan, duduk disamping wanita itu. Ia tak pernah merasakan kata iba. Draco yang dulu mungkin bisa bersimpati tapi Draco yang sekarang sudah kembali kesosok aslinya. Ia tak pernah bersimpati bahkan terhadap makhluk terlemah sekalipun.

Tapi kenapa hanya dengan melihat betapa rapuhnya wanita ini membuat suatu perasaan aneh dari hatinya, suatu perasaan yang tulus yang belum pernah ia tunjukan kepada siapapun.

Ia menatap wanita itu, wanita yang selama ini menatapnya dengan pandangan benci bahkan dari kaki sampai sehelai rambutnya wanita ini membencinya dan Draco tak peduli.

Wanita yang selama ini berjalan dengan angkuh, tak pernah menujukkan kelemahannya sedikitpun. Bagaimana bisa ia disini menangis seperti orang yang kehilangan orang yang ia kasihi?

Perlahan ia memberikan Hermione tisu, dan wanita itu menerimanya, membersihkan wajahnya yang berantakan dengan air mata dan ingus. Perlahan Draco mengulus pundak Hermione, menempelkan secara perlahan ditubuhnya yang hangat, berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

Hanya dalam sekejap Draco memeluk Hermione yang masih menangis.

Ia tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun. Ia hanya diam, mengulus pundak wanita itu agar tenang.

Hanya itu yang ia bisa untuk saat ini.

...

Hermione tahu bahwa dirinya sudah gila. Ia merasa nyaman dan aman ketika tangan kekar itu memeluknya dengan lembut. Ia tak marah, memberontak atau apa dan masih menangis.

Tubuhnya sudah tenang, walaupun ada beberapa air mata yang masih keluar. Matanya bengkak, rambutnya berantakan dan yang paling parah hatinya sudah hancur lebur tak bersisa.

Draco memesan teh dan beberapa kudapan kecil untuk Hermione.

Tangan Draco masih memegang tangan kecil Hermione berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

Dan Hermione sangat menghargai itu.

Ia memberikan secangkir teh hangat itu kepada Hermione. Hermione meminumnya, tetapi ia tak merasa lebih baik.

"Tenangkan dirimu Hermione." mungkin itu adalah ucapan pertama Draco setelah melihatnya menangis.

"Aku minta maaf," ucap Hermione nyaris mendesis, tetapi Draco mendengarnya.

"Untuk apa?" tanyanya sopan jiwa bangsawannya belum terlalu hilang dari tubuhnya.

Hermione terdiam, menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, menguatkan dirinya. "Menyalahkanmu atas semuanya."

"Tidak apa. Apa kau menangis karena itu?"

Hermione mengeleng lemah, Draco menyeritkan alisnya, "lalu apa?"

Hermione hanya diam, berbaring dan meringkuk.

"Kau teringat Victor?" ucap Draco keluar dari mulutnya.

"Tidak,"

"Lalu apa?" Draco sedikit penasaran dan tidak sabaran.

Hanya diam. Hermione tak yakin apakah memberitahu sekarang adalah yang terbaik. "Aku minta maaf,"

"Buat apa?"

"Maafkan saja aku,"

"Tentu saja tidak Hermione, kau harus memberitahu aku alasannya. Baru aku bisa memaafkanmu,"

Draco menarik kursi, duduk disamping ranjang, "Apa yang kau tangisi?"

"Karena marah padamu secara asal?" ucap Hermione tak pasti. Mata coklatnya menatap wajah Draco.

"Baiklah kau dimaafkan, apakah kau tenang sekarang?"

"Tentu saja tidak,"

Draco menghela nafas panjang, "Hermione, membenciku atau tidak itu bukan masalah untukku. Aku tak pernah marah kepadamu walaupun kau menuduhku. Kenapa kau begitu menyalahkan dirimu?"

"Aku tak tahu," ucap Hermione, ia mengetuk jarinya yang ramping dikasur, bersikap seperti anak kecil yang malu karena baru saja tahu kesalahannya.

"Aku tak marah, tapi aku senang kau setidaknya tak terlalu membenciku."

Hermione terdiam, apakah itu kata-kata yang manis? Atau Draco hanya mengucapkannya karena kasihan? Atau hanya untuk menenangkannya?

Tapi perkataan itu spontan keluar dari mulutnya.

Hermione tak tahu apakah ia harus senang atau apa, yang ia tahu matanya perih dan ketika ia memejamkan matanya rasanya begitu nikmat.

...

Draco menatap wanita yang sedang terbaring diranjangnya. Ia begitu mungil dan rapuh seolah mungkin ketika disentuh tubuhnya akan hancur. Sedikit ia memandangi wanita itu, tidak ia tak berpikiran kotor. Hanya menduga.

Draco menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Hermione, dan kemudian memandangi lagi wajahnya.

Ia mengulus wajah itu, merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit menutupi wajahnya yang cantik.

Harus diakui bahwa Hermione cantik, bukan cuma itu sejak ia bertemu dengan wanita itu ia menyadari bahwa Hermione berbeda dari wanita yang biasanya.

Ia anggun, lembut namun tegas. Ia tak bersikap murahan walaupun ia pandai menggoda. Ia tahu Hermione bukanlah seorang yang kaya, tetapi hanya dengan sikap dan prilakunya, ia mampu membuat para bangsawan memperhatikannya.

Wanita yang mampu membuat Draco terpesona.

Ia mengagumi Hermione, wanita yang tegas dan kuat. Tapi darah wanitanya tak hilang darinya.

Ia juga tak tahu mengapa Victor rela membunuh dirinya sendiri dan meninggalkan wanita ini. Kematiannya bagaikan kehancuran pilar penting dalam hidupnya.

Dan Draco ingin mengantikan pilar itu.

Tidak! Bagaimana ia bisa berpikiran seperti itu. Ia belum siap berkomitmen dalam membuat suatu hubungan. Semenjak pengkhianatan kekasihnya itu, ia belum siap berkomitmen serius dan ia yakin Hermione juga sama.

Baik dirinya maupun wanita itu sama-sama kehilangan pilar penting dalam hatinya.

Draco sakit hati, membunuh kekasihnya sendiri karena pengkhianatan seperti membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Ia mengelus lagi wajah Hermione, sedikit penasaran dan mencium lembut kening wanita itu.

Draco dapat merasakannya, aroma vanila yang hangat.

Tetapi ia memilih untuk keluar dari kamarnya dan menenangkan dirinya. Membiarkan wanita itu istirahat.

Bukan hanya Hermione yang masih tidak bisa terima, bahkan Dracopun masih harus menyusun semua memori yang dibencinya, semua memori yang disembunyikannya selama ini menyembur kuat berhamburan dalam pikirannya. Tetapi ketika melihat wanita itu menangis, untuk sementara ia tak mempeributkan hal itu tetapi memperhatikan wanita itu. Tapi sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menyusunnya dan menyembunyikannya kembali.

...

Hermione tak berani sedikitpun mendongakkan kepalanya, sejak ia duduk, melihat menu dan bahkan sampai makanan itu tiba dihadapannya. Ia masih belum bisa mendongakkan kepalanya.

Draco duduk dengan anggun dan menyantap hati angsa dengan nikmat, Hermione mencoba untuk nyaman akan duduknya tapi ia tak bisa. Ia merasa malu karena sudah menangis dan kini pria itu dihadapannya bertingkah seolah kejadian tadi siang tak pernah terjadi.

Hermione masih belum sadar ketika Draco menanyainya untuk makan malam. Draco mengajak Hermione untuk makan malam disuatu restauran yang mewah. Hermione mengenakan pakaian yang biasa begitu juga dengan Draco.

Ia tak bisa menolak pria itu atas segala kebaikannya. Lagi pula menghindari pria itu hanya akan menimbulkan masalah.

Hermione berusaha dengan cepat untuk menghabiskan makanannya tetapi rasa malunya membuat perutnya sedikit mual dan ia sama sekali tak bergairah.

"Makanlah, aku yang bayar."

Hermione hanya diam, ia tak peduli akan uang Draco. Ia masih bisa membiayai makanan ini, hanya saja ia tak bisa.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Hermione? Kau begitu diam sekali hari ini,"

"Tidak, tidak ada."

Draco menatapnya, ini bukan pertamakalinya Hermione menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Tetapi setelah semua yang ia lakukan bersama wanita ini, ia sedikit tak nyaman karena wanita belum sama sekali nyaman dengannya.

Hermione makan sedikit makanannya, berusaha menghabiskan setengah dan ia sudah kenyang. Draco menatapnya, Hermione benci dengan tatapan itu.

"Aku sudah kenyang." Seolah membaca pikiran Draco yang ingin berkomentar kenapa ia hanya makan setengah, Draco hanya menganguk mengerti.

Makanan yang berada diatas meja sudah bersih, Draco menawarkan wine merah dan Hermione meminumnya hanya sedikit, lalu menaruh gelasnya. Matanya masih menatap kearah lain. Ia tak mau melihat Draco.

Sementara Draco melipat kedua tangannya di dada, salah satu tangannya mengambil gelas dan mengoyangkan anggur itu. Mencium aroma itu, meresapi dan berusaha untuk membuatnya santai. Tapi ia tak bisa, ia benci diacuhkan dan Hermione mengacuhkannya hari ini.

"Kau membenciku ya? Sampai tak nyaman duduk bersamaku?"

Hermione terkejut, ia mendongak, bagaimana bisa pria ini berpikiran seperti itu. Memang mereka saling membenci—Hermione yang membencinya lebih tepatnya. "Tidak!" ucapnya berseru dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Orang-orang di sekitar mereka memperhatikan Hermione yang berdiri, sadar bahwa dirinya diperhatikan ia segera duduk dengan wajah memerah.

"Aku tahu, kau ingin pulang tetapi aku malah mengulurnya bukan?"

"Bu... bukan seperti itu, hanya saja—"

"Ada apa?" ucap Draco meminum winenya lagi, berusaha untuk tetap santai. Ia memperhatikan wanita itu, ia mengigit bibir bawahnya ragu. Berusaha mencari kata-kata yang pas sepertinya.

"Aku merasa—"

"Kau tak nyaman bersamaku?"

"Hentikan Draco! Bagaimana bisa kau memaksaku terus?" ucap Hermione sedikit tertekan dengan ucapan Draco.

Draco sedikit terkejut, ia berdiri dari kursinya. "Ayo pulang, seperti yang kau inginkan." Ia segera berbalik meninggalkan Hermione.

Hermione mengutuk dirinya, bagaimana bisa ucapan itu keluar dari mulutnya? Bukannya membuat suasana bertambah baik tetapi semakin buruk saja.

Ia juga berdiri dari kursinya, Draco sudah mengurus billnya dan Hermione semakin merasa bersalah.

Draco berjalan menuju parkiran mobilnya, ia segera masuk tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearah wanita itu.

Hermione merasa Draco sedikit kesal dengan perlakuannya. Bagaimana bisa? Seharusnya ia tak membentak pria itu dan mengungkapkan yang sesungguhnya?

Kakinya yang mungil masuk kedalam mobil, bahkan Draco sama sekali tak menatapnya ketika dirinya masuk kedalam.

"Bisakah kita diam sebentar?"

"Aku mengerti," ucap Draco mematikan mesin mobil.

Mereka berdua hidup dalam khayalan masing-masing.

"Apa kau sangat membenciku? Sehingga aku merasa semua yang kulakukan salah dihadapanmu?"

Apakah ini lamaran? Apakah Draco memperhatikannya? Bukankah pria itu tak pernah peduli?

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu. Hanya saja—" mata coklatnya menatap wajah itu, memperhatikannya. Perlahan ia mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh pipi tirus pucat itu. Draco merasakan sentuhan yang lembut itu, ia tak merespon walaupun ia sangat menikmatinya.

Tetapi Hermione menyadarinya dan segera menarik tangannya kembali. "Aku merasa bersalah denganmu Draco, atas segalanya."

Kejujuran yang terucap manis dari bibirnya.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan selanjutnya. Aku bingung, selama ini aku membuat alasan untuk membencimu karena telah membunuh kekasihku. Tapi aku sudah mengetahuinya dan aku tak—" Hermione terdiam, ketika ia merasakan tangan Draco menyentuh lehernya, mengarahkan mukanya berhadapan dengan mukanya dan sentuhan bibir hangat akan dirinya seolah membiusnya.

Hermione tak marah, ia hanya menikmati ciuman ini. Ciuman Draco yang lembut lalu menuntut dan kembali lembut benar-benar membuat Hermione terbuai dalam permainannya.

Persetan dengan semua masalahnya kali ini. Ia menginginkan pria itu, menginginkan lebih dari sekedar ciuman dan Draco mau memberikannya.

...

Wajahnya memerah hangat setiap kali ia mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi, pakaiannya berantakan dan pria itu kini sedang terbaring disampingnya dan Hermione sangat nyaman.

Sudah sangat lama ia tak melakukan hal ini dengan sangat panas. Draco benar-benar pria yang mengesankan, tak ada yang pernah membuatnya sebahagia ini bahkan percintaannya dengan pria-pria yang sudah ia temui.

Draco pria itu menuntut, keras dan mempesona. Setiap tatapannya yang seduktif, Hermione ingat tatapan itu seolah menginginkannya dan Hermione sudah lama tak melihat tatapan itu. Sudah lama ia tak peduli akan pria dan Draco memberikannya.

Sentuhannya yang kasar dan menuntut membuat Hermione menjadi liar, ia tak pernah seperti ini. Ia wanita terhormat dan Draco—pria itu benar-benar tahu dimana kelemahannya.

Tetapi ada saat dimana Draco menjadi lembut dan kemudian menjadi kasar dan seterusnya membuat Hermione kehilangan kontrol akan dirinya.

Sepertinya Draco sudah memaafkannya, dan perasaan bahagia membuncah tak kendali dari hatinya.

Ia tak pernah merasa sehidup ini, belum pernah semenjak kematian Victor. Tapi ia merasa hidup dan bergairah lebih tepatnya ia merasa diinginkan.

Telepon Hermione bergetar, nama Theodore tertera diponselnya. Tetapi ia tak peduli. Mereka masih berpelukan, Hermione mengecup kepala Draco, mengulusnya lembut.

Ia menyadari jika dulu ia memiliki sebuah alasan untuk tidak menyukai Draco karena pria itu telah membunuh kekasihnya dan sekarang ia sudah tak memiliki alasan lain untuk membencinya.

Karena dari awal ia sudah sangat menyukai pria itu.

Hermione masih ingat, ia mengoleksi semua berita tentang pria itu dan berdoa bahwa ia tak akan pernah berurusan dengan pria itu. Hermione pernah melihat Draco ketika masih muda, dan dirinya masih magang. Wajahnya sedikit kesal dengan atasannya yang memarahinya habis-habisan karena masalah sepele.

Draco duduk sambil merokok, secangkir kopi hangat disampingnya. Ia tak mengenal Draco, yang ia tahu untuk remaja seumuran 18 tahun kenapa wajahnya terlihat sendu?

Mata mereka bertemu, Draco menatapnya begitu juga dengan dirinya. Draco menyeringai sepertinya ia tahu bahwa Hermione terkena masalah.

"Mau?" tawarnya, menodongkan sebuah rokok dihadapannya.

"Tidak," tolak Hermione halus.

"Mau duduk?" ucapnya sambil menyeringai, Hermione tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa anak itu menyeringai seperti itu? Hanya dengan seringai saja ia begitu mempesona, Hermione yakin bahwa Draco pasti memiliki banyak pacar.

Tetapi Hermione tak menolak ajakan itu, ia duduk dengan manis di dekat Draco hanya kopi panas adalah jarak mereka.

"Ada masalah?" sifatnya sungguh dewasa. Ia bertingkah seperti seorang dewasa padahal ia hanyalah anak muda.

"Masalah? Darimana kau tahu?" ucap Hermione sedikit terkekeh.

"Hanya dengan wajahmu aku sudah tahu, kau sendirian? Dan kau seorang polisi magang ya?" terdengar nada mencemoh ketika ia mengucapkan kata 'polisi magang' tetapi kemudian ia menatap jalanan lagi.

"Kau tak sekolah?"

"Kenapa? Kau ingin menyekolahkanku?" celetuk Draco asal.

"Tidak aku hanya bertanya?"

Draco terdiam, ia berpikir kemudian bertanya, "Apa kau tak bosan? Menjadi polisi? Menangkap pencuri dan merasa kuat?"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berbicara seperti itu?"

"Kalau aku bilang aku suka mencuri apa kau mau menangkapku?" tanyanya dan Hermione tertawa mendengarnya. "Ya, sini kemarikan tanganmu?"

Draco mengulurkan tangannya tetapi Hermione hanya diam, tak pernah ada keraguan dalam matanya. Hermione tahu bahwa pria ini akan menjadi seseorang yang hebat dan tegas kelak.

"Aku hanya bercanda,"

"Well bagaimana bisa kau menjadi seorang polisi kalau menangkap orang saja kau tak becus?"

"itu berbeda? Kau bukan penjahat hanya seorang pengangguran, ya bukan?" tanya Hermione ragu.

Draco hanya tersenyum, "Aku harus pergi, kopi itu baru. Aku belum meminumnya dan tak ada racun atau air ludah didalamnya. Kalau kau mau minumlah,"

"Apa kau mencurinya?"

"Tidak, aku membelinya." Draco berdiri dari duduknya.

Hermione menatap bingung, "lalu kenapa kau tak meminumnya?"

"Pelayannya bodoh tak memberikanku gula, hanya dengan mencium saja aku sudah tahu mana kopi yang ada gulanya atau tidak!" seru Draco menjauh, "Senang berbicara denganmu. Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi lain kali tegaslah,"

Hermione hanya menatap, sedikit penasaran dengan kopi itu dan benar ucapan Draco.

Kopi itu pahit sekali.

Hermione tak mengenal nama anak itu, tetapi yang ia tahu ia sedikit penasaran dengan anak itu.

Dua minggu setelah kejadian itu, Hermione tak pernah menduga bahwa anak muda itu adalah seorang pimpinan geng, ia sangat muda dan wajahnya tak cocok dengan kepala geng.

Draco mungkin tak mengingat pertemuan mereka, tetapi hanya dengan melihat mata kelabu sendu itu Hermione sudah mengingat semua, dan berusaha menyangkal tetapi setelah tahu semuanya ia merasa bebas, ia tak perlu menyangkal apapaun.

...

Hermione terbangun, yang ia ingat terakhir kali ia dan Draco masih di dalam mobil, tapi kenapa kini ia berada di kamar yang tak tampak asing untuknya.

Ini kamarnya, lebih tepatnya rumah Draco.

Draco membawanya pulang benarkah? Ia segera bangun dan sedikit terkejut karena pakaian tidur dari sutra mahal melekat ditubuhnya.

Tapi yang ia pikirkan adalah Draco dan pria itu, bukan cuma itu tetapi Theodore juga.

Pintu terbuka, seorang pria mengenakan setelan jas mahal berdiri disamping pintu.

"Draco? Kau membuatku khawatir," ucap Hermione sedikit berlari kearahnya ia ingin memeluk pria itu tetapi ragu, ia mengehentikan larinya dan berjalan dengan biasa. Seharusnya ia menyadari bahwa mereka hanya satu malam saja dan selanjutnya mereka kembali kebidang mereka.

"Kau tak mau memelukku?" tanya Draco merentangkan tangannya dan Hermione segera berlari memeluknya, menikmati aroma mint yang khas. "Aku merindukanmu," bisiknya.

Draco hanya tersenyum kecil, mencium bibir wanita itu dan memeluknya lebih erat.

"Apakah kita harus merahasiakannya? Aku tak tahu kau kini berpihak kepada siapa. Polisi atau aku?"

"Eh apa yang kau maksud? Kau tak pernah melamarku,"

Draco menyeringai, seringai yang masih sama seperti mereka bertemu. "Tak perlu lamaran Hermione. Karena kita tak membutuhkannya, kurasa kita harus merahasiakannya dan aku juga tak mau terlibat dengan kepolisian,"

"Aku bukan polisi,"

"Kau pembunuh bayaran Hermione. bahkan kita harus merahasiakannya dari Theodore,"

"Kenapa?" ucap Hermione tak nyaman.

"Karena tersembunyi semakin bagus." Draco terkekeh, sementara Hermione merasa sedikit kecewa. Apakah Draco benar-benar mencintainya? Kenapa ia harus merahasiakannya?

Tentu hubungan ini harus dirahasiakan. Karena ini terlalu berbahaya.

Lagi pula Hermione tak yakin apakah mereka bisa selalu bersama. Draco sudah kembali kekehidupannya. Theodore melindunginya dan pasukan itu begitu kuat. Draco begitu kuat dan ia tak yakin apakah Draco bisa mempercayainya seratus persen.

Karena mereka seharusnya saling membunuh bukan saling mencintai.

Tapi biarkan ia berpura-pura buta bahwa fakta bersama Draco sama sekali tak pernah membuatnya merasa aman sedikitpun.

Draco mencium bibirnya cepat dan berjalan keluar meninggalkannya.

"Nikmatilah, sementara aku akan mengurusi beberapa urusan."

Terlalu banyak rahasia, terlalu mencekam. Hermione tak yakin apakah Draco benar-benar mencintainya dan ciuman itu hanyalah sebuah formalitas bahwa Draco hanya menginginkannya.

Menginginkannya berbeda dengan menjadi istrinya atau seseorang yang bisa dipercayainya.

Rasa takut perlahan menjalar, bagaimana bisa keraguan berada dalam hatinya. Hubungan mereka baru saja dimulai dan ketakutan ini sedikit menggangunya.

Ketukan dipintu membuat ia tersentak, dengan cepat ia membuka pintu berharap bisa menemukan Draco tetapi bukan. Hanya seorang pelayan yang menyerahkan sebuah surat.

"Buat anda Miss Hermione. Tak ada pengirimnya, hanya tertuju untuk anda," ucapnya sopan menyerahkan surat itu dan Hermione menerimanya.

Ia menutup pintunya setelah pelayan wanita itu undur diri dan duduk diranjangnya.

Sebuah amplop dan secarik kertas.

"_Kenapa kau begitu lama? Aku merindukanmu?" V_

Hanya sebuah tulisan romantis tanpa nama pengirim dan hanya sebuah inisal V?

V, ia mencoba untuk mengingat. Ia selama ini tak pernah memiliki kekasih selain Victor yang memiliki nama depan V. Tapi kenapa kini ada seseorang mengirimkan sebuah surat simpel yang bertuliskan seperti itu? Bagaimana jika Draco tahu? Tentu pria itu akan semakin tak mempercayainya. Hermione harus membuktika kepada Draco bahwa ia bisa dipercaya.

V? Victor Krum?

Tidak ini tidak mungkin. Bagaimana jika itu memang Victor? Jiwanya kacau, perlahan sebuah potongan memori yang dibencinya perlahan merasuki dirinya, ia ingat bahwa hubungan mereka dulu berdasarkan dari surat, Victor sering menggodanya dan menuliskan puisi dan mengirimnya tanpa pengirim dan hanya sebuah inisial. Tapi tulisan ini?

Hermione memperhatikan, walaupun sudah sangat lama, tapi tulisan tangan itu masih ia ingat. Bagaimana bisa ada orang usil yang mengirimkannya tulisan seperti itu? Bukan cuma itu, tulisan ini begitu mirip dengan milik Victor.

Ia yakin bahwa kekasihnya itu sudah meninggal. Ia melihat sendiri.

Ini tidak mungkin, Hermione segera merobeknya menjadi potongan kecil dan membuangnya kedalam sampah.

Apalagi sekarang? Setelah fakta tentang Draco dan kini ada seseorang yang mengirimnya pesan yang persis dengan tulisan Victor?

Lelucon apa lagi ini?

"**To Be Continued"**

**Big Thanks to: bunuuu, aquadewi, guest, apple, scorpryena, , guest21, mrs. Alex Watson, ELMAIIY MALFOY, abraxasM, narcissy, Yellowers, clairy cornell, Veni346, vanesangelique.**

**Thanks atas reviewnya #bow.**

**Kuharap kalian masih mau membaca dan Mereview chap 9 #Thanks.**

**C.O.N.S**


End file.
